


Cyne Wælcyrge

by Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta



Series: Lēoht Gaest [2]
Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Anglo-Saxon, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood and Injury, Character Development, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Universes Colliding, Mystery, Psychological Horror, Rating May Change, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, medieval elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta/pseuds/Twisted_Eternal_Wolvetta
Summary: Natsuki hadn't been expecting to be chosen within death itself. Perhaps it was irony or even consequence that she had no memories at all? Who was she? What had she become? But most importantly... what secrets did her Valkyrja mistress, Shizuru Viola, hold?
Relationships: Shizuru Viola/Kuga Natsuki, Tomoe Marguerite/Shizuru Viola
Series: Lēoht Gaest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347154
Kudos: 4





	1. Āwæc-nian

Natsuki could've sworn she felt nothing but an overwhelming cold. What was this situation, she wondered? She didn't know; black stars littering her sight didn't clear this confusion. Furthermore, the sting, and _agony_ of her wounds overwhelmed any concise answer. All she had were more questions.

 _Where_ was she? What was she doing sat upright against this rubble? _**Who was she?**_

Within the dull sunlight, rays were bearing down upon her. She was unaware of her surroundings in this desolate desert.

The silver of her armour gleamed, the metal reflected alike a mirror. These were shin-guards, shoulder-pads, and gauntlets which suggested a warrior at heart. This protective metal was ignored; or perhaps it was merely not noticed?

The warrior only paid attention to the taste of iron.

Blood dribbled down the corner of her lips, and down her jaw. Why? For how this predicament had even begun, she hadn't the faintest clue. Her tied hair was loose, strands resting against jagged, and worn shoulder-armour.

The adrenaline in her body dispersed suddenly, and she came to the harsh realisation. A halberd was pinning her against the rubble she was propped against. It was deeply impaled into her stomach, and she took an intake of air.

There was a shock that followed after this realisation. How had this happened? How hadn't she noticed this thing? Clutching at the weapon, her blurred sight took in the details.

The blade had ripped through the leather of her armour easily. Blood seeped from the wound freely, making her further lightheaded.

Cold, she felt even more so. She felt her blood freeze, and she breathed tightly. Spluttering, her ashen features twisted in pain.

To not know oneself when dying; was this that feeling she was experiencing? Roughly swallowing, she tasted further iron, and winced. Upon doing so, she caught sight of a bloody blade.

Its tip was cracked; a chasm following the column of the blade, making it useless. For some reason, she had the unrelenting urge to reach for it. But remain where she was she did. Her sight wobbled as she stared at the weapon.

This weapon; did it belong to her? As if that was enough, her hesitation was broken. For a moment, Natsuki prepared herself, and then she strained for it.

Flesh protested at her, screaming into her very nerve endings. She gagged, wheezed, and choked, her fingertips barely brushing the handle. Why did she want this blade, she wondered? It was broken, and had obviously been cast aside.

Yet even so, there she was, prising it closer between her fingers.

Grasping the naginata blade, she remained still. Gasping harshly, she cursed. _What was she even doing?!_ It wasn't like she could swing the thing! Gritting her teeth, she hissed through them.

Really… to die like this…?

* * *

Staring down at the woman, Viola glided her black-booted foot away from the slowly advancing blood. What did she have here? The bloodied and dirtied woman appeared like she had been thrown into a blender. Her armour was ripped, and the metal was dented. Just what had happened to her? This question wasn't important. After all, they were in the Black Valley besides the Sprites Forest. This was a _forgotten realm_.

Resting a palm against her rapier, she leaned closer towards the warrior. Her trained eye studied the dead woman. What battle had she belonged to? Crimsons fixed with curiosity, and she latched her eyes to the strange polearm plunged inside the woman's gut.

The human had outright been gutted. Had she been standing? From her position, it seemed to be the case. Though the sand had been disturbed. Viola frowned. Had this woman experienced the Black Valley? Standing straight, she avoided the pool of blood. Expertly done, she eased beside the warrior.

This woman was also tightly clutching a sword. Paused in thought, she edged a hand towards her. Could this be what she had been waiting for? A human experiencing the Black Valley was rare indeed; Let alone one also holding _two weapons._

"...Are you _Einherjar_?" She murmured, pressing an index, and middle finger to the woman's throat. There was no response. She frowned in confusion, lowering her digits to the warrior's chest. "Are you a lost soul from Earth?"

Perhaps she was a wandering HiME who had accidentally found Valhalla? No, those gateways had been closed long ago. Sliding her fingers against the woman's chestplate, she sighed.

Within a small poach she prised out a purple crystal. It shone with a dazzling sunlight inside of this desolate place. If this soul wasn't going to respond, Viola would have to force it to communicate. From the essence of the throat, conversing shall be given.

Gently wiping an index finger across the pale woman's lips, the skin was immediately stained with blood. Rubbing it against her thumb, Viola pitted her gaze once more upon the woman. Pricking the crystal into her thumb, a glittering glow illuminated the crystal, particles flowing towards the warrior.

Patiently Viola watched the scene; the purple transforming into a green. A realisation cropped within her eyes, her mouth opening a hint. This wasn't a wandering soul at all! A _HiME_ who had been _slain_! A HiME cursed with undeath, their only hope to be found by a _Valkyrja_!

"HiME Einherjar, are you valid?" She questioned the corpse, the emerald particles seemingly flickering. An excitement almost betrayed her, before she refocused. "Einh-"

"Ugh." The woman muttered, sagging forward. Her weight grounded against the spear, but Natsuki didn't seem to notice. She was unaware of her surroundings, let alone the woman beside her.

Staring down at her grave wound, confusion gradually dug inside her. What? She was still alive? The dark stars lifted from her gaze, clearing her vision greatly. Upon this, her expression twisted, wondering why she felt nothing.

"Einherjar?"

Jumping, Natsuki's attention bolted to the brunette woman beside her. Who was this?! She stared, baffled, and then abruptly became angry. She couldn't explain why she felt so. Glaring outright at the woman, the brunette seemed amused.

"Y-you… who are you…?" Her throat was raw, and protested from being used. Why was that? Why could she even speak, let alone breathe?

"That isn't important." The woman spoke, watching her carefully.

The green particles scoped around Natsuki, and before she could comprehend, she fell unconscious. Into the brunette's arms she went, a strange warmth filling her.

What was this?

* * *

Natsuki's eyes bolted open. The first thing which hit her, was confusion. Flat on her back, and in discomfort, she found herself surrounded by warmth. An array of thick blankets was covering her form. They protected her from the cold within the room.

A large room, she might add.

In bafflement she looked around the huge chamber. Above her were wooden beams which supported the tall ceiling. In the bed she lay in, the curtains were thin, and transparent. This was enough to focus through the curtains, and further scope her environment.

"So you're awake." A lightly accented voice spoke, catching her off guard. Relentlessly Natsuki attempted to find the person, and did so.

Behind the curtain in the far corner this figure stood. By stature it was a woman who was beside an armchair. Natsuki's gaze fixated upon her, watching her every move.

Opening her mouth, Natsuki found nothing to escape. She merely stared at the unknown woman, watching her sit upon the armrest, and cross a leg.

From the edge of the curtain, Natsuki saw a long piece of clothing slung against the chair. A jacket? Did that belong to the woman, she pondered?

"It would appear you were somewhat lost." The woman spoke again, remaining on the opposite side of the room.

Lost? Natsuki sure felt it. She had absolutely no memories she could think of. Let alone comprehend the current events. She could understand what the woman said, but for how long would this last? It was like she was driving on instinct. Not to mention, Natsuki was suspicious of this woman. Was she a threat? Who _is_ she? What were her intentions? Where is she?!

For a long while they both remained quiet. The two stared at one another, almost sizing each other up. After a further moment, the woman stood, venturing towards Natsuki.

"I found you in the Black Valley, a realm the living _tend to avoid_." The woman explained, pushing past the curtains. She eased closer to the cautious Natsuki, keeping a polite distance.

The Black Valley? What was this woman on about? Natsuki's expression twisted in confusion, but also curiosity.

The woman was slender, but had a sharp face. She was a light brunette, and carried a deadly, but oddly _warm_ gaze within her… _crimson_ eyes? Natsuki stared up at them, unable to fathom this. Although she had no memories, she found the woman's eyes to be peculiar. Not that the woman's clothing was any more outlandish. She wore a ruffled shirt with the collar partially undone. Neither could she help but notice she also carried a rapier. The graceful blade was inside a sheath, hanging from the woman's belt. Though her eyes soon strayed upon another detail; Red stained the woman's white trousers.

"Your trousers have… _blood_ on them?" She murmured roughly, the brunette seeming surprised, but only for a moment. Natsuki could barely make out the stain of blood. Was it blood? Surely not?

For whatever reason, the woman avoided answering, and again spoke. "I would suggest you not to move. You were heavily wounded, and lost a large amount of blood."

"I did?" Natsuki asked, confused. But she didn't feel anything? There was a faintly cool sensation against her stomach. What was it? Looking below the covers, she paused.

Bandages had been wrapped around her torso entirely. It was a little too much, but at least kept her modesty. Against her abdomen however, was a stain of crimson.

"What happened?" She murmured, staring down at the covered injury.

"You were impaled. You're lucky I found you when I did." Pressing a palm gently to Natsuki's forehead, the brunette paused. This warrior was surprisingly reserved, considering she had been dead a few hours ago. Though personally Viola had never dealt with a HiME, so who knows?

"Who are you?" Natsuki questioned her, cautious green eyes scoping her. Pushing the hand away, she continued. "I don't remember _anything_ , I can't even remember getting injured?"

Viola retreated her hand, the floorboards underneath her creaking. "I am S-"

 _"-Shizuru, I have the things you wanted."_ A light tapping sounded at the door.

The woman, Shizuru, paused mid-sentence. She passed Natsuki an apologetic glance, twisting on her heel. "Yes, come in, Mai." She said, venturing towards the door to open it.

"Is she awake?" The short redhead spoke, handing the woman a basin full of water. She glanced towards the bed ridden Natsuki, a grin plastering her face once seeing her. "Hey there."

"…Hi?" Natsuki arched a brow, watching the redhead oddly. She lifted a hand in regard, her focus soon reattaching to Shizuru.

The woman was heading back over towards her. She uttered her goodbyes to the newcomer, the redhead retreating from the room. "Now then…" Shizuru murmured, placing the basin against the nightstand. "Might I know your name?"

Her name? "Natsuki." She muttered suddenly, freezing once she realised what she had said. That _was_ her name? Up until this Shizuru had asked her, she hadn't thought of such a thing at all.

 _"Na-tsuki."_ The brunette rolled the syllables upon her tongue, testing them. Observing the warrior, Shizuru tilted her head slightly. "Do you know the meaning of your name?"

Throwing her a puzzled expression, Shizuru pondered, brushing her fingers to her lips. Odd. Perhaps in her previous life, her name hadn't been given meaning like hers? "My name means _quiet stop_."

Instead, maybe she could choose a meaning instead? Kneeling before the woman's bed, Shizuru took the cloth from the basin. "May I?" She gestured to the wet fabric.

Quiet stop? To think then reflect? With her train of thought broken, Natsuki stared at her for a moment. The cloth- oh. "Let me." She gruffly mumbled, trying to grab at the cloth.

Having the fabric taken from her, Shizuru silently watched the smaller female. Natsuki went about rubbing the cloth along her face, ridding herself of sweat.

"Where is this place?" Natsuki questioned her, sliding the fabric along her jaw. She registered Shizuru quietly, still attempting to read her. She was, alas, unable to. A frustration quickly started to grind within her mind. What was her motive? Natsuki really didn't know whether she could trust her.

"This is Guadeloupe Palace. It's a small province within the Kingdom of Windbloom." The year is 333, and our ruler is Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom."

Natsuki blanked at the flood of information, absorbing the details sluggishly. "Right, so… I know nothing. I feel like I just dropped onto the planet."

The brunette passed her a knowing smile, baffling the warrior even further. "You will be fine. All that remains important, is you getting better. I will explain things when necessary."

But… Ugh. Staring at Shizuru, Natsuki covered the cloth over her eyes. It's not like she had any choice, was there? At this point, Natsuki was worried she was beginning to already feel restless.

She shuffled her legs unconsciously, trying to get at least some movement going. "What happens now?" Natsuki muttered, taking the cloth from her face. She handed it back to the woman, sighing.

"Recovering. I shall be leaving for a time, so you should rest." Shizuru rose, folding the cloth as she did so. Placing it inside the basin, she then took hold of it. "Once I will return you can eat."

With a click of the door, Natsuki was left in silence. She stared up at the ceiling of her bed, lost in thought. This Shizuru… had _rescued_ her, she pondered? But why, and from the… Black Valley, yes?

Natsuki had the urge to find out for herself. But she couldn't exactly go waltzing around, could she? Besides, as this Shizuru had said, she had been wounded.

Even if she could stand, where would she go? This was a _palace_. A _Queen_ lived here, so this meant heavy security. If she slipped up, it could be her throat on the line.

A frustration welled up inside her, and a growl emitted from her chest. Pushing the blankets from herself, she took a better look at her bandages.

They neatly lined her form, suggesting a caring, and focused hand had wrapped them. Had Shizuru done this, she wondered? It was possible.

Touching along the wound, it felt more alike to a harsh bruise. Curiosity caught her, and she added a tad weight into the touch. Regretting it, she flinched; pain spiking up her form jaggedly.

Hissing, she bolted her hand away, dropping it to the mattress. What was even going on?! Clueless! That's all she was!

Giving up, she eventually decided to take the woman's word. Uncomfortable even so, she relaxed, closing her eyes.

For a long while she was unable to sleep. For the past hour or so, the room's temperature had dropped. Her hands were frozen, and she was confused as to why.

She examined them absentmindedly, looking upon the blotches of her palms. The skin was much paler than usual, and the tips of her fingers were red. Why? Scrunching her hands into fists, she watched her knuckles whiten.

 _"Tomoe has returned from the expedition. Should I tell her about this person?"_ A familiar voice muffled from the other side of the door. Footsteps were heard above creaking floorboards, and Natsuki stiffened.

_"No. It would be best that she meets her personally."_

Shizuru and the redhead? That was Natsuki's only guess. She strained to hear more of their conversation, and jumped when the door opened.

"I will make arrangements later this evening. Thank you, Mai." Shizuru said, Mai on the other side of the doorway, probably.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Shizuru."

The door was shut firmly, and Natsuki regarded the brunette. The slender woman floated towards her with a tray in hand. Natsuki saw a bowl atop it, and wondered what it was. Food? It certainly smelled like it.

"Did you manage to sleep?" Shizuru asked, placing the tray onto the side table. She lowered closer to the injured woman, bracing her.

"N-not really." Being eased into a sitting position, Natsuki took a slow breath. The wound stung, but nowhere near enough to unsettle her. Again, why was that? She had been impaled, hadn't she?

With her pillow being adjusted by Shizuru, she watched her. She needed to understand who this woman was. This was her best bet.

"You have many questions, but so do I. Neither of us know what's happening. So shall we work together in order to piece this puzzle together?" Shizuru asked of her, guiding the tray down before Natsuki.

"Ah…" Natsuki was silenced. She looked down to the broth which was presented before her. "Thank you."

"Take your time." The woman smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is the rewrite of my first ever fanfic, Valkyrie Saga. Back in 2009 I decided to try writing stories for the first time. Given I loved, and still love this series to bits, I thought, why not? Though the original story has long since been deleted (from the site), I decided to return to it.


	2. Āswārnung

"Shizuru, you can't just choose another Einherjar!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Arching a brow at the shorter woman, Shizuru strode briskly down the corridor. The Einherjar prowled closely after her, and Shizuru wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Did you do it just because you can, Shizuru?" The woman halted, and Shizuru did so also. She passed a worrying glance to Shizuru. "Where did the ruthless Viola go?" She asked, brushing teal strands away from her face. Doing so, she leaned up to reach Shizuru's height, brushing her lips delicately across the elder's. _"Stop stressing over that… whoever she is."_ The younger woman breathed lightly against Shizuru's lips. She smiled as the elder's hands propped to her shoulders, but shrugged them away. "Don't treat her lightly. You didn't with me." The woman steadily removed herself, and ventured away. She headed in the opposite direction of the corridor where they had just come from.

"...Tomoe." Shizuru stood there, watching after the retreating woman. As the other turned the corner, she exhaled. Standing there, she slid her fingers to her lips, crossing an arm around herself.

What was she going to do, she wondered? Shizuru peered out of the large window beside her, the rain pelting against the glass. She had two underlings once more, the maximum was three…

Running her tongue along her lips momentarily, she tasted a hint of the other's tang. Pausing midway through the notion, a guilt edged its way through into her stomach.

 _"The ruthless Viola."_ She murmured quietly, crimson irises following a lone raindrop run down the window. What would Anh think, she wondered? But of course, such a thing was nonsense. After all, Anh was dead.

With her shoulders slouching, Shizuru massaged her temples. She wasn't like that anymore. She was now the Valkyrja, Shizuru had her own Einherjar. It was reckless, and not right to act rash.

Regaining her stride, she made her way through Guadeloupe Palace. Eventually reaching the top floor, she took no notice to the weather. It was pouring down a storm, and the whole region was getting soaked. For the past several days they had been undergoing these heavy storms. It was strange, really. They were so close to the Black Valley, yet a tropical storm seemed the norm.

The door to Natsuki's room came into sight at last. The floorboards creaked underfoot, but the thunder disguised it. Taking hold of the handle, she opened the door, humming lowly. It had been several hours since she had been here. The only light came from the illumination of lightning outside. She remained by the doorway, watching the rain splatter against the window.

Other than to check up on Natsuki, why was Shizuru here? _The ruthless Viola_. Really now? Closing the door, she floated towards the prone Natsuki. For a long moment, she simply studied her new Einherjar. Fortunately Natsuki had finally fallen asleep. That was good, at least, and luckily she had managed to eat all the broth. Taking the tray from the side table, she remained where she was, falling into thought.

She had two Einherjar at last. The palace hadn't had this many for a long, long while. Perhaps their tide of misfortune was finally making a change for the better? She could only hope so.

 _"Shizuru?"_ Mai piped once opening the door, poking her head through.

Calmly, the Valkyrja glanced over her shoulder at the redhead. She regarded Mai in silence, thunder shaking the room. "Yes? What is it?"

"You should sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow thanks to her arrival." She gestured to the sleeping Natsuki.

"You're right. I was just making sure she was fine." Shizuru smiled. Taking one last survey of the Einherjar, she found no discomfort. "Could you perhaps help me tomorrow? We can't have her running around in those rags of hers."

"Certainly not." Mai uttered in amusement, shutting the door after the taller woman. _"I think the uniform will even suit her."_

* * *

"I apologise. The palace wishes to see you up, and about." Shizuru had attempted to reason with them, but they had out right refused. So was the way with their Queen; they had no choice.

"I can't even stand without help? How do they expect me?" Shaking her head, Natsuki looked away from her. What was she, a show dog?

"Queen Mashiro insists."

"She sounds like a selfish brat."

Shizuru's eyes barely narrowed upon the comment. Her lips pursed, and she rose. This gained Natsuki's attention, Shizuru opening the bag beside her on the floor. "I have brought you some clothes. Please continue to wear these in the future; the palace has a strict dress code."

Of course it did. Her eyes followed the neatly folded clothes, Shizuru setting it down on the bed.

"How are your bandages? Do you feel better?" Shizuru asked her, keeping a careful eye on the Einherjar. Natsuki was sat on the edge of the bed, hands grasping the mattress.

"When I keep still the wound isn't bad, but when I do it stings." Natsuki murmured. She took the clothes, but then regarded Shizuru, a blush plastering her cheeks. "Stop looking." She grumbled, scratching her jaw.

Oh. Twisting around on her heel, Shizuru lowered her head slightly. "I apologise."

There was a tense atmosphere upon their interaction. Shizuru could sense it as she heard the rustling of clothes. Even so, not once did she turn around or look over her shoulder. She kept her hands cupped before her, awaiting Natsuki.

This one was different from Tomoe; that much was obvious. Natsuki was more reserved about her emotions. There was certainly time for this to change, however. Today would be Natsuki's first test.

"What's this, a uniform?" Natsuki mostly muttered to herself. The trousers were tightly fitting, and blue with a folded crease. Strangely they shaped her legs out, making them appear more slender than what they were.

Covering her torso was a plain white cotton shirt. The rim of the shirt splayed out, barely reaching her trouser pockets.

Glancing up to Shizuru, she noticed she wore similar clothing. The only difference was her trousers were white. Another thought came to mind; hadn't she got a jacket too? Looking towards the chair, she noticed it wasn't there.

"Alright, I'm done." She mumbled, the brunette turning around.

"Is the outfit comfortable?" Shizuru eyed some bandages poking out the woman's shirt. She signalled to her own chest, Natsuki looking down to her own. Curiously Shizuru watched her, Natsuki stuffing the bandage underneath.

"It is, the clothes fit well." Did she secretly measure her or something? Suspiciously Natsuki stared before doing up another button of her shirt. Three remained undone, a preference.

The sleeves for this shirt were long though. Knowing there weren't any bandages, she pulled the sleeves up to her elbows.

Shizuru dismissed the alteration; nevertheless she was a little annoyed. For a long moment they stared at one another again. "… Are you ready? We shall be meeting my co-worker in the hallway before heading to the royal chambers."

Co-worker? Royal chambers? Was her co-worker that redhead? Was she going to meet this Queen Mashiro or something? The taller woman eased towards her, and Natsuki edged away, cautious.

"I will help you, Natsuki. Don't worry." She stopped midway, instead offering a hand to the shorter woman. "I need to wrap an arm around you, is this alright?"

Mistrust. But that was understandable. Standing to her full height, Shizuru relented. "Tomoe?" She called, focusing upon the door instead. "You can come in."

Tomoe? Natsuki frowned, not recognising the name. She took paid attention upon the door which soon opened. In strode a similarly dressed woman, only making a stop once she was beside the brunette.

"This is Tomoe." Shizuru introduced. "She shall be helping you get familiar with daily life here."

Teal hair… one side was longer than the other. She also appeared more mature than her age, Natsuki noticed. She too wore blue trousers, and a white shirt. She, unlike Natsuki kept the buttons done up, and the sleeves down.

"Hello. The woman smiled. "My name is Tomoe, I am Shizuru's partner. When she is busy I will be in her place helping you."

Partner? Natsuki arched a brow.

"Shizuru. Miya returned from the forest earlier. She said it would be best to avoid it, she spotted wolves."

"Again?" The brunette thought for a moment, wrapping an arm around herself. "No matter, as long as they aren't starving, they shouldn't be a worry." Fixing her attention back to Natsuki, she continued. "We should meet Queen Mashiro soon. Once you're ready."

She had no choice, had she? Sighing, Natsuki nodded, she slowly lifted herself from the bed. Standing seemed so alien to her, and she felt oddly tall. Such a thing wasn't possible; she barely came to the brunette's chin.

The Valkyrja steadied her, her hands propped against Natsuki's shoulders. "I can carry-"

"I don't need treating like a Princess." Natsuki pulled from Shizuru's hold, brushing past Tomoe. She covered the injured area with a palm, stopping by the door. "Which way is it?"

"Follow me." Shizuru glanced to Tomoe momentarily. _"Catch her if she falls."_ She hushed, the younger woman nodding quietly. "It's this way." Exiting the room, she awaited the two women. "The chambers will be crowded. I recommend we cut straight through."

How crowded, exactly, Natsuki wondered? In this corridor two women were already making their way past. They wore dresses, and were nonchalantly chatting amongst one another. Maids?

Her eyes followed them until she turned her head after them. For a short while she, and Tomoe followed Shizuru. Through corridors, and rooms they ventured, until at last Shizuru stopped.

Were they here? Natsuki looked around, seeing open double doors further in the corridor. Noise radiated from that room, and from the sound of things, it was both busy, and huge.

"I must warn you before we enter." Shizuru spoke suddenly, turning around. She nodded to Tomoe, the slightly taller woman jogging ahead. "The Queen can be rather unsettling. She may demand answers which you don't have."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I will answer for you, don't worry." She gestured Natsuki to walk with her to the doors. "You will have a lot of information thrown at you at once. I will be able to explain thoroughly after you've met with her."

So from lying in a bed injured to meeting a Queen… This was certainly quite the occasion. Natsuki supposed she would simply have to go with the flow. "When I meet her, what do I say?"

"Your Majesty. Though she may demand her whole title."

"Her whole… title?" Like what? That wasn't her full title?

"Her Majesty the Queen, Mashiro Blan of the Kingdom of Windbloom and Outer Territories."

Walking through the doors, Natsuki was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of the grand hall. All around her were people roaming about, chatting, or simply standing around. She hadn't known what she expected, but it certainly wasn't this?

Amongst the noise of talking, were footsteps, and clinging. Natsuki could only assume the latter were from the waiters offering drinks.

She stuck to following Shizuru, and noticed a strange attention focused upon the woman. Was Shizuru popular or something? Independently Natsuki looked upon each face. Awe. The amassing crowd were practically worshipping the floor she stood upon.

"We are here." Shizuru reported to Natsuki, ignoring the stares. She turned to Natsuki, acknowledging her presence entirely. This seemed to irritate the crowd, oddly enough.

"Is that her?" Natsuki questioned, her eyes venturing over Shizuru's shoulder. Out the corner of her eye she watched the people disperse, the group instead amassing to the walls.

"It is her." Easing closer to Natsuki, Shizuru slid the woman's sleeves back down. Every inch of the shorter woman she studied, searching for anything off-key. Spotting another issue, her fingers drifted to Natsuki's buttons. Natsuki however, avoided her.

"I can do it myself." Natsuki mumbled, doing up two buttons at the most. The remaining top button was left, and she pointedly stared at Shizuru. "What?"

Saying nothing, Shizuru's eyes only narrowed faintly. Seemed this Einherjar was certainly showing a different personality compared to Tomoe.

 _"Archvalkyrja Viola!"_ The Queen shouted out atop her throne. She was seated at the far end of the grand hall, staring directly at them. _"Bring that new one here!"_

Arch what? Other one? The crowd either side of the walls became eerily silent. In fact enough so that Natsuki felt unsettled. Just deciding to remain quiet, she trailed after Shizuru sluggishly.

 _"Aoi! Come here!"_ The Queen insisted to a maid below the royal's steps. She quickly headed up them, easing closer to the Queen's ear.

Natsuki sort of felt sorry for her. Was the brunette the Queen's personal maid? Making a halt as Shizuru did, her eyes strayed down to the apparent Archvalkyrja. She had knelt down; but why?

Opening her mouth, she was about to speak, but was interrupted. Shizuru deftly caught her by the trouser leg. Natsuki would've protested, but the haunting stare silenced her. She quietly knelt, angling her head down alike Shizuru.

"I am!:" Mashiro stated, standing from her throne, and propping her hands to her hips. Eyeing the maid, she cleared her throat. " _I am!_ :"

"Ah- Mashiro Blan de Windbloom! Protector and server of Our Lady, Himeno Fumi!" The maid sheepishly stated. Her hands were clasped before her, laughing under her breath.

What the? Mystified, Natsuki glanced up for a moment. Mashiro was yelling incomprehensible nothings to the maid. Ah, this maid looked like she was used to it. How long had she been tormented by this Queen?

"Anyway, I, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom will question you!" The lilac-haired girl pointed at Natsuki, glaring. "Who are you? Why did the Archvalkyrja choose you? Are you a HiME? Where's your mark?!"

"?" Natsuki expectantly looked at Shizuru.

"Well? Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"

"She is an Einherjar I found in the Black Valley." Shizuru murmured, she stood, and regarded the confused Queen. "Her corpse responded to my crystal that only reacts to the worthy."

"So?" Mashiro mumbled, crossing her arms.

"She gives strong signs of being a HiME, however if so, she hasn't fully awake-"

"Just look at her mark then!" Mashiro waved a hand into Shizuru's general direction, pointing at her afterwards. "You have one, right?! Just strip her then find out!"

"What?!" Natsuki bolted up. "No way am I stripping! And what's this about my _corpse_?!" Couldn't they see she was up, and standing?! How could she have been dead?!

"The mark will appear. I am yet to see any signs of it." Shizuru spoke calmly, transferring her focus upon Natsuki. "As I said, I will expl-"

"You will!" Walking away from them, Natsuki paid them no mind, glaring all the while. Corpse?! A HiME?! What the hell even was a _HiME_?! In fact, what was Shizuru?! Valkyrja? It made no sense!

"Where is she going?!" Growling in frustration, Mashiro yelled. "Aoi! Chase after her! Do something, just don't stand there!"

Laughing anxiously, Aoi threw an apologetic expression to Shizuru, bypassing her quickly. _"Wait for me!"_

The maid rushed through the double doors, and completely missed Natsuki. She was crouched behind one of the doors, hiding. Watching the woman hurry past, she took the opposite end of the corridor instead.

Answer her questions? That Viola sure had a lot of explaining to do. Whatever, she was going to look around-

_"Ah, please wait!"_

Natsuki heard the maid, and cursed. Natsuki shot her gaze over a shoulder, spotting the brunette incoming. She quickly bolted, swiftly running through the corridor. What was even happening anymore- _"Aghhh?!"_ She yelped, slamming straight into someone upon turning the corner. With the air pounded from her lungs, she choked.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" The victim yelled, Aoi quickly catching up to them. "Hey, Aoi! Get this runt off me already!" The fiery redhead was sprawled onto the floor, and attempted to get Natsuki off her.

"I-I'm glad you caught her." Aoi gasped, clasping her hands to her knees, and catching her breath.

"It's not like I had any choice!" Standing up, she picked up the book that had been flung out her grasp. "You're the one Viola found?"

Natsuki didn't have time for this. Abruptly however, she remembered her wound. Unconsciously she covered the affected area, baffled. Why wasn't it causing her pain right now? She would've assumed she'd be unable to stand, given she had slammed into…

"Who are you?" She muttered to the fiery redhead, said woman cocking a brow at her.

"You first, runt."

Runt?! Opening her mouth, Natsuki was about to protest, but was interrupted. A hand clasped against her shoulder, keeping her quiet. Looking over her shoulder, her heart sank. Ah, Shizuru had caught up.

"I am sorry, Nao." The Archvalkyrja murmured to the fiery redhead. "Her Majesty got out of hand, and asked her too many questions. I will take things from here." Tugging Natsuki gently, she gestured the shorter woman to follow her. "Natsuki, would you come to my quarters? I will explain everything over a drink?"

It couldn't get worse than this, could it? "Fine." Natsuki mumbled. "It's not like I have a choice."

"No. You do not."


	3. Ætlimpan Bīcwide

"So a HiME has powers… but mine haven't awakened yet?" Natsuki murmured, staring down at the tea between her hands. She was sat at a table beside Viola inside the woman's quarters. Honestly, all of this was so outlandish, she actually believed it.

"That's correct. A HiME: _'Highly Advanced Materialising Equipment'_ is woman with special abilities. When they die in the HiME Festival, their soul sometimes wanders-"

"HiME Festival?" A wandering soul? She had kept hearing she had been "found". But weren't festivals usually ancient traditions? How _old_ were the HiME?

"Yes. The HiME Festival is an historic event on Earth that occurred every three-hundred years. A long time ago the festival tore reality apart, and created Earl's reality. Sometimes a HiME's soul wanders after perishing in the festival. This was your case."

"I don't really get it but…; how would you know I am a HiME? Queen Mashiro said something about a mark? She couldn't really grasp this situation. Placing her tea down, she unconsciously cupped her stomach.

Still no pain.

"A red mark identifies a HiME. From what we understand, an awakening HiME has the mark on Earth. But when their soul enters Earl, it disappears."

A mark… Staring down to her feet, Natsuki's mind trailed. A red one? But where?

"A HiME becomes an Einherjar once entering Earl. Our world's reality is very different from Earth's, however."

"Different? How?" Natsuki's train of thought was broken, and she looked back up to Viola.

"You could say it's technology compared to magic." The Valkyrja smiled, and rose. Placing her empty cup down, Viola ventured towards her. "But enough of that." She rounded the table. "I'm sure you have more questions, but you're confused enough."

"I don't really understand it, no." Natsuki _needed_ to understand it. There was far too much information though, so it would take time. She felt frustrated.

"Do you mind if I check your wound?" Viola eased towards her, kneeling in front of her. Gently she took hold of Natsuki's shirt, lifting her gaze up to her.

"Ah-" Glancing away, she nodded. It was strange, Viola's tone was delicate but commanding. Why was she being swayed by this woman like this?

Unbuttoning the shirt, Viola examined her carefully. Blood had seeped through the first layer of bandages. Luckily it hadn't dirtied them so much it had stained the clothing. "Have you been feeling pain?"

"No, nothing." Natsuki frowned. "Why am I not?"

"Explaining would be too confusing right now. Let's just go with the flow." Standing, Viola headed into the other room, much to Natsuki's confusion. _"I will be a moment."_

Left in silence, Natsuki stared at the door Viola had exited through.

Earth, Earl, the HiME, an ancient festival. Her mind spiralled with these thoughts. It would take a long time for her to absorb, and understand all this information. But Viola _had_ said to go with the flow.

Adjusting how she sat, Natsuki instead paid attention to her bandages. She blushed softly, her shift completely undone. What was that woman on with, leaving her in this state? What if somebody walked in right now?

Fiddling with a loose strand of bandage, she brought it to her line of sight. A red mark… she mused, focusing her attention through the window. The moon was out, and a red star loomed at its bottom-right. She stared at the flickering crimson, pondering.

A HiME who had powers. She wondered if she was one, and what her powers would be. Where would her mark be? Did HiME get marks in different places?

The Valkyrja returned, a water basin with bandages in her hold. She stopped for a moment, Natsuki having not noticed her. Following the shorter woman's line of sight, she noticed she was looking at the moon.

"Red suits it well, doesn't it?" She questioned, spotting Natsuki jump in her seat. "A few years ago it was blue."

"Blue?" Natsuki's eyes shot to Viola, watching her like a hawk. The brunette once more knelt before her, placing the basin beside herself. The star had been a different colour?

"Every so often it happens. Nobody knows why." Guiding Natsuki's hands away from the bandages, Viola got back to work. "I will need to take them off completely." She warned, checking the Einherjar's expression.

As predicted, Natsuki appeared unsettled. "Is this alright?"

It wasn't like she had a choice, was there? "Just hurry up!" Natsuki muttered awkwardly, looking out the window once more.

"I will."

Time sparingly drifted past. Gradually after a time, Natsuki felt the cool of the air hit her bare skin. Not once did she ever regard Viola, her eyes simply plastered to the moon. She hated this. She couldn't even _look_ at Viola! But who was she kidding? This woman was a complete stranger to her, of course she'd be like this.

Feeling the Valkyrja's hands ghost her skin, she stiffened. A bolt of electricity shot through her, tingling her form. She shivered. "Watch it!" Natsuki accused, her gaze locking with Viola's.

The woman was still knelt, and a cloth was in her hands. Surprise momentarily etched her expression before calming again. "I am sorry." She murmured, squeezing the excess water from the cloth.

Finding she had nothing more to say, Natsuki uncomfortably peered away again. Maybe she was just way in over her head? There were so many things she didn't understand.

As further time passed them by, Viola was soon done. She pieced together the last of the bandages, and studied Natsuki once more. "How much pain do you feel?" She asked up to Natsuki, pressing her fingers lightly to her injury.

"No… still nothing."

Good, her shift in reality worked properly. Though she wouldn't tell Natsuki this, it would overload her far too quickly. Drifting her hands away from Natsuki, she stood. "All finished." She reported, smiling afterwards. "I suggest that you rest. We may have not done much, but in your condition you could quickly overexert yourself."

* * *

"You haven't told her what happens, have you?" Tomoe asked once Viola entered the corridor from her room. She rounded upon Viola, coming face to face with her. "She was _impaled_ , Viola! You're taking this out on yourself too much-"

"Tomoe." The Valkyrja warned softly. "I will be _fine_. I promise you."

"How do you know, Viola? Anh sacrificed too much spiritual energy. You're doing just that, don't forget that." Tomoe felt at a loss. Why would Viola be like this with that Natsuki? Why was she so important?

"We aren't underground." Viola pressed her hands to Tomoe's shoulders, quietening her. She eased forward to her closer, keeping their eyes fixed. "She isn't dying, I _promise_ you, I am _fine_."

"But why her? Why is she so important?"

Why? Viola wondered such a thing exactly. She watched Tomoe push from her hold, and drift away from her. A HiME. That's why she was important, right?

. .

.

_"There's a piece of Old Earthen technology somewhere here." Anh's voice echoed as they carefully made their way down ancient stairs. This stone staircase was cold to the bone, and the steps were steep. "It was only recently detected, so we may have a chance before it shifts again."_

_"We should retrieve it before it gets that chance, then." Shizuru was just behind Anh. This spiralling staircase was so long. Who knew how deep underground they were now?_

_"As long as we anchor the site, it should be fine." Anh explained, at last exiting the stairs. A huge chamber greeted them, and transparent pillars surrounded them on all sides. What was this? Heading towards one, Anh settled a hand against it._

_'M a - - - - r a - - - u - - , 2 6 5 – 3 - -', the pillar's plaque read. The text was incredibly worn with age, and only a few letters remained. Anh's eyes drifted to Shizuru. "Is this a cemetery?" She wondered aloud, stepping back from the pillar._

_Entering the chamber, Shizuru looked around inquisitively. She headed towards Anh, studying the pillar also. The solid surface was chipped, and brittle. She slid her fingers across the jagged edges, pondering. Her eyes drifted to the base of the pillar. A collection of items were placed here. A sword was amongst the items. "Were they perhaps soldiers?"_

_"Probably." Anh's attention too drifted to the items, then surveyed the other pillars. Every single one had a weapon by the base. A bow, ball and chain, and a set of claws were most noticeable. "We should find the technology."_

_"I agree." Shizuru left something off-putting. It didn't feel right here. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, so she wouldn't think about it. Following after Anh swiftly, they entered a darkening tunnel._

_Somehow, lights appeared along the ceiling as they strode. It made the two pause, a further unease pitting into their stomachs._

_"How would the technology still be running?" Anh questioned. She pointed out a light at the far end of the tunnel._

_"Anh, something isn't quite right."_

_"Of course it isn't. But we need to anchor this site before it's lost forever." They had no choice, and both of them knew this all too well. "Imagine what we could do with this HiME technology, Shizuru."_

_It was true. They had unfortunately never managed to recover much HiME technology. Luckily they had anchoring crystals. Shizuru couldn't imagine what they would've done without them._

_"Anh, there is another room." She reported, the two entering it._

_The lights clanged on, blinding them within this chamber. In the centre of this cylindrical room was a platform. Atop it was a statue, and an eerie sensation radiated from it._

_They cautiously approached the large statue. It wore a highly detailed dress, and the woman carried a scythe. There was something incredibly wrong about this statue, they both realised. However, before either could react, something impossible happened._

_"Guadeloupe Surrogate System Failure. Energy capacity critical: Boosting energy reserves inside the Founder's Mausoleum." The statue emitted, whirling into motion. Its eyes illuminated pink, the statue leaning towards them._

_The two stared in silent astonishment. This was what they had detected from the surface? This monstrous thing- "Anh!" Shizuru shouted, the statue lifting its large scythe._

_Perhaps time had stopped for Shizuru as she witnessed the sight. For one fragile moment, the statue's scythe struck, slicing Anh. Another short pulse of time followed, the statue phasing from their reality._

_Stuck in place, she watched the woman collapse backwards heavily. Her legs were like lead, and she was unable to move them. "A-Anh…?" She murmured ever so quietly, the taller woman not responding. "Anh?!"_

_Suddenly, a rush hit her, and she ran to Anh's side. Falling to the elder's side, her hands instantly pressed against the deep wound. The weapon had slashed right through Anh's gut._

_There was no way of stopping this._

_"Anh!" She cried, gently shaking the unresponsive woman. She tapped Anh's cheek and all, the woman's eyes half-lidding._

_"S-Shiz-"_

_"Anh…" The brunette dully rasped, biting her teeth into her lower lip. Her body shook, a relentless sorrow clinging to her form._

_"G-get out. Before it comes b-back." Anh grit her teeth. "Sh-"_

_"No! I won't!" Shizuru clung to her, getting as close as she could. They were so close in fact, that their noses almost brushed. She couldn't care less about anything else._

_"You s-stupid, stupid girl." The woman tried to grin, blood escaping the corner of her lips._

_With that, much to Shizuru's horror, the elder went limp. She held Anh in her arms, shocked into silence. Her lips quivered, her eyes welling._

_Ah._

.

. .

Reality struck Viola again. She stared out the corridor window for a moment, thunder having shaken the whole palace. Once again it was raining, the water smashing down against the glass.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she remained still for a time. She leant her back against the wall, trying to remove the memory.

Anh would've survived if she had stopped supporting her with spiritual energy.

Sliding both hands to her eyes, she wiped them slowly.

What was she doing? She hadn't a clue anymore. From her pocket she removed a small piece of fabric. It was a piece of Anh's shredded shirt. Viola simply hadn't had the heart to throw it away.

Pressing it to her lips, she inhaled the musty smell. Her eyes welled more harshly suddenly, and her shoulders shook. Sliding against the wall, she sat, sobbing quietly.

Why had Viola left her in her own quarters, anyway? Natsuki glanced around after a while, sick of "resting". She was far too restless for her own good right now. Sat against the same chair from earlier, she shook her leg continuously. She didn't want to stay here.

If anything she wanted to see the palace grounds. Or to at least go outside for a time. Unfortunately it was stormy, so that idea was instantly scratched out. But, Natsuki found she didn't care.

She headed to the window, and leant against its sill. Outside was an immense city. For some reason she hadn't imagined them to be in a city. Let alone be in the company of other people.

In the distance, she could see something through the darkness. She strained her eyes, attempting to see it more clearly. It was a… white fan…? It was on top of a sheer mass of stairs-

"Shizuru has business with the Queen." Tomoe entered, walking in as if welcome. She momentarily eyed Natsuki, as if sizing her up. "Your name is Natsuki, isn't it?" She politely spoke, smiling.

"Err- yeah, it is." Natsuki looked at her before looking back outside. "Am I supposed to be going?"

"No. I, and now you as well share her quarters." Venturing towards Natsuki, Tomoe leaned beside the window. She studied the slightly shorter woman, thinking.

"Your name's Tomoe?"

"It is. I believe we didn't get a proper chance to introduce ourselves." Tomoe said, Natsuki facing her upon the statement. She offered her right hand to the fellow Einherjar. "My name is Tomoe. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled once more.

Eyeing the hand for a moment, Natsuki almost hesitated before taking it. "I'm Natsuki. Good to meet you."

Upon that moment, the door opened again, and Viola strode inside. The two remained still, staring at her for a moment.

"Oh?" Crimson eyes flickered between the pair's held hands. "Did I miss out on something again, Tomoe?"

"What?!" Natsuki barked, pulling straight out of Tomoe's hold. Her ears pricked upon the brunette's laughter. "What's so funny?!" She flushed, shooting her attention to Tomoe. The woman appeared just as amused, easing back against the wall.

"I jest, Natsuki." The Valkyrja murmured softly. "Tomoe, Queen Mashiro has ordered we cull the wolves. It seems the maids let slip of Miya's discovery."

Of course they have. "Then what should we do? The forest is dangerous enough at night. Next week?" Tomoe suggested, moving from the wall to face Viola. "I could do it alone tomorrow."

"No. I will not take that chance." In fact, Viola had a better idea. "We shall all take a trip to the forest next week." She awaited Natsuki's reaction, watching her closely. The shorter woman's eyes shot to her, and her brows furrowed. "Yes, you're included." She smiled.

"But I'm injured?" How did that make sense? She'd practically be useless! Not that she took a liking to culling wolves. "Why does she want the wolves culled?"

"Their numbers have grown too large recently." Tomoe uttered. "They will become a threat if we don't do something quickly."

But still, this all felt too wrong. Natsuki continued to frown, covering a hand atop her wound. For a moment she stared at the floor, swapping her weight on one leg. "Fine. I will help even if I don't know how to. It's both your fault if something goes wrong." Why was she even going along with this?


	4. Bryce

Natsuki still didn't understand anything that was happening. She was injured, but she felt no pain. In fact, she still remembered nothing at all. With her mind made up, she made a beeline for Viola. It was just the two of them in the room Natsuki had slept in. What was Viola thinking, she wondered? How much did she know? If so, would she tell Natsuki anything? "Tell me everything." She demanded, stood before the older woman. Viola sat cross-legged against the armchair's armrest who expectantly stared at her, eyes faintly narrowing. "I'm sick of being left in the dark!" With her hands tensing, she held her ground. Though it was certainly difficult; Especially when Viola stood, their few inches of height difference obvious. But still Natsuki remained still, staring up into those devilish eyes. "You're hiding something."

"Am I? Then whatever would you like to know?" Viola asked her, taking in Natsuki's body language. This was problematic, she realised. It was too soon for Natsuki to be asking these questions. A faint panic began to well inside her gut, forcing her to hesitate.

 _"What is a HiME?_ Who are you? Why do Einherjar and Valkyrja seem so important here? What even are these realities?!"

The shorter woman was outright fuming, Viola noticed. She watched Natsuki storm to the window, pointing to the moon. "What's with the star?! Viola, I am so confused! I don't even remember _who I am_!"

For a long while Viola only stared at her, heightening Natsuki's frustration. Should she tell her? It was completely against the Valkyrja teachings. A frown etched into her expression slightly, feeling an unease take over.

"Say something-" _"-Our world shares its reality with another."_ Viola interrupted her, Natsuki silencing instantly.

"Once, we were one. When a weapon of mass destruction did devastating damage upon our world, our realities split."

 _What?_ Natsuki stood there, completely, and utterly baffled. Now what was Viola on about? "A weapon? What are you talking about?"

"Natsuki. Earl, and Earth were the same thing. A weapon tore our realities apart." Why was she even attempting to explain this? "You came from Earth's reality but due to unknown causes, you strayed into Earl's reality."

"This makes no sense." Natsuki muttered. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie?" Slipping a hand into her own pocket, Viola's mind went erratic. Why was she doing this? In fact, why did she feel so afraid of Natsuki knowing anything? Sooner or later, Natsuki would need to know. "This is an anchoring crystal." She showed the purple crystal to the confused Natsuki. "It is a fragment of that weapon; the Harmonium."

The… Harmonium? Natsuki watched Viola balance it between her thumb, and middle finger. An excruciatingly overpowering sensation emitted from it. Yet for some reason, it felt so familiar. "What… what does the Harmonium do?"

The Valkyrja smiled almost sadly, and it piqued Natsuki's interest. "Something awful." Unsheathing her rapier, this sent Natsuki backing away quickly. Viola regarded her for a moment, watching the fear leap across the Einherjar's face. Lifting the weapon, she angled the blade downwards.

"What are-" Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, the elder dropped her rapier. However there was never a clang. Instead it remained suspended in mid-air. Staring at the blade, Natsuki's eyes slowly lifted back up to Viola's.

"It manipulates time, and space."

How could such a thing exist? That uneasy feeling within Natsuki's stomach increased, her eyes bolting to the crystal. Strange emerald particles were flowing from the crystal. It mystified her for how such a technologically advanced thing existed. Or perhaps it wasn't even technology? Maybe it was magic?

"Who are you?" She demanded, edging away from the woman again.

"I am Shizuru Viola. I, like you, was anchored with this crystal."

Backing into the armchair, Natsuki unconsciously sat where Viola had previously. She stared at the woman harshly, her mind utterly, and completely baffled. Earl and Earth were two separate things, but at the same time weren't? Viola had come from Earth? "Then what's a HiME? How did I make it to Earl?"

"Sometimes HiME phase through realities. Though we've never come across them aliv-"

"Alive?! Then how does it explain _me_?!" Natsuki snapped, standing again. She cautiously brushed past the blade, standing directly into Viola's personal bubble. "Why do all of these answers become more questions?!"

The Valkyrja remained silent, only angering her further. " _Who am I_?!" Clutching at the woman's collar, Natsuki's strength immediately left her. Her weight leaned into the taller woman, and she stared at the floor.

"I cannot answer that, Natsuki. You might never know, and neither do I." Viola murmured softly, Natsuki's eyes bolting back up to hers. "I was in your situation some time ago. I understand." Placing her free hand against Natsuki's wrist, Viola tempted the younger woman to release her. "Let's take one step at a time, alright? That much I can promise you."

Unhanding the brunette, Natsuki sighed. She turned away from her, sliding a hand down her cheek. What was she supposed to do? Could she even trust Viola... _Shizuru_? Glancing at the woman, she soon tore her eyes away once more. "What about Tomoe? Where did she come from?"

"She is from Earl."

This made absolutely no sense.

* * *

The next morning was much clearer. Though it was still damp out, at least it was no longer raining. Natsuki looked up to the skies, watching the clouds loom ahead. It reminded her just how tiny she was.

In that other "reality", Earth, was it any different? Wandering down the palace grounds, she kept a lookout for the maids, and security. To put it simply, she had snuck out. The palace was getting too clammy, and she would much rather be alone.

After yesterday's predicament, spending time alone felt like a godsend.

A HiME, alternative universes, Valkyrja, Einherjar; what did any of this mean? Natsuki didn't have the faintest clue, and she wished to find out. Turning the corner of the gardens, Natsuki paused.

There sitting on the path, was that fiery redhead.

"It's you!" She exclaimed, Nao peering up to her boredly.

The woman had a book in hand, but no longer paid attention to it. Slipping the book's ribbon in place, she closed the book. "I have a name, you know?" Standing up, she faced the taller female. "Amazing, I know." She cast a smirk.

"Well, whatever." Natsuki mumbled. What was she doing again? Oh right, she wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone. That tactic had been destroyed, it seemed. "Do you know any good places around here?"

It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Good places? What _kind_ of good places? I think we see the world very differently." Nao began to walk down the pathway.

Seeing the woman's mood shift, Natsuki frowned. She remained in place for a moment, thinking. "Fine. Your name is… Nao, right?" She asked, catching up with the other.

"Bingo." Nao sung, shoving her book into Natsuki's hands. "Hold this for me a sec." Out came a nail file from her pocket, the redhead taking care of her nails. "There are multiple areas of the palace no one goes to anymore. There are also a lot of secret zones thanks to anchoring."

Again with this weird anchoring. Natsuki remained silent, listening to the redhead's words. If she played her cards right, she could learn something.

"We have underground tunnels mostly. But the palace is nothing compared to that Founder's place."

"Founder's place?"

"Hmm?" Nao eyed her. "Ohh, did I catch your eye?" She grinned, sliding her nail file back into her pocket. "Be careful asking around about there, you never know whose listening in." Grabbing her book back from Natsuki, she retreated down the path. "Bye."

Even this woman's tone of bidding farewell annoyed Natsuki. Coming to a stop, she stared into the redhead's back. So there were multiple places of interest here? Looking around, she surveyed the area. Nothing in this area seemed out of place, not that she expected there to be anything.

But she had already been out for quite a while, she should probably return. As much as Natsuki disliked the idea, she really should. Perhaps today she could get more answers? Though that certainly seemed unlikely.

Perhaps it was time to get to know people better?

Turning on her heel, she began to make her way back to the palace. As time gradually passed, a grating sensation hit her stomach. Though she continued her walk nevertheless, she frowned. What was it, she wondered?

The feeling tugged, and stung underneath her bandages, and she came to a realisation. Was her wound finally beginning to torment her? Stopping in her tracks, she pressed a hand to her stomach. It stung like a fresh bruise, and was… damp?

Blood. She was bleeding.

Viola instantly came to mind. She needed to find her. That woman at least seemed to know what was going on. Down each direction she looked, suddenly feeling lost. She swore, biting her lip in response. Of all times, this had to happen! Within her confusion, Natsuki didn't know when she had stumbled. Nor did she know how long she had been on the floor. Only the realisation of falling over only occurred when Viola appeared. The woman was stood before her, panting softly.

Had she ran here looking for her, Natsuki pondered? She eyed the brunette cautiously, mystified about the expression Viola held. It almost seemed she had been _afraid_. Wavering in and out of consciousness, Natsuki was only aware when Viola picked her up. It surprised her how easily the taller woman managed so. "P-put me down." She grumbled lowly, but silenced upon the stare she received.

_"You're hurt."_

Was this all the elder had said? Natsuki didn't know.

When Natsuki was next conscious, it took a moment to realise where she was. She had been brought to Viola's quarters – had she carried her the whole way? It seemed plausible.

_"Stop beating yourself up, Shizuru. It's not your fault she ran off when wounded."_

_"It is. I told her too much too early. She went out seeking answers because I did not explain them properly."_

The voices were coming from another room inside the quarters. Natsuki looked at the door, then drifted her sight upon the ceiling above. It seems she was placed on the settee. It was comfy, and she could feel her whole body sink into it.

Placing a hand atop her stomach, she pressed down delicately. The pain was still there, but only a little. _What was going on?_ Natsuki didn't understand whatsoever.

_"And what would you say, Shizuru? The more you try to explain, the more she'll get confused. We can only comprehend so much."_

That was Tomoe, wasn't it? Though the two's voices were muffled, Natsuki could differentiate between them. How much did Tomoe know exactly?

Curiously Natsuki unbuttoned her shift. She found her bandages to have been replaced, but they were stained. How much had she bled? For a long while she stared at the stained bandages, and didn't even notice the other two. It wasn't until Tomoe shut the door just slightly harder that she noticed, jumping. "Wha-" Natsuki started, but was interrupted mid-sentence. Not by the two speaking, but by Viola's touch.

The brunette placed a hand atop her forehead, kneeling beside her.

"You gave us quite the scare." Viola murmured, Tomoe standing just behind her. "Please, I must see your wound, The stitching may have come loose."

Stitching? She hadn't had that yesterday? From what Natsuki had seen, it looked like a simple stab wound…-

"Natsuki, please. You tore your wound when wandering through the grounds."

Wouldn't they have checked when she was unconscious? The thought occurred to Natsuki, and she frowned. Why was Viola asking permission when it would've been much easier prior? "Fine." She muttered, unbuttoning her shirt. At this point she felt too exhausted to care. "But can you _explain_ what is happening to me? I started feeling pain after not feeling any at all. What is up with that?"

The two taller women looked at each other. It was if they were plotting their next move telepathically. But at this point who knew? At this point Natsuki felt anything could be possible. It was getting absolutely ridiculous.

"The blood has stained into the second layer." Viola murmured, her hands hovering across Natsuki's wound. She didn't touch, but kept her hands close enough to feel Natsuki's warmth. "I need to replace the bandages after checking."

"W-wait, you're taking them off?"

"Of course?" Tomoe arched a brow, Natsuki passing her a tense stare. She loosely crossed her arms upon the gesture, and focused instead on Viola. "I will find the first aid, Shizuru." Without giving the brunette time to speak, she left the room.

"What's up with her?" Natsuki eyed Tomoe leave.

"Tomoe? Hm, she just tends to keep to herself. I wouldn't worry."

It wasn't like she was going to anyway. Natsuki was helped up, and she leaned against the settee.

"Sit on the edge of the seat."

As more time progressed between them, the bandages were carefully taken off. The stained ones were dropped into the basin which had become familiar. "I should tell you something." Viola murmured between dropping them into the water. This caught Natsuki's attention, who awkwardly glanced down to her. "The reason you didn't feel pain, or wasn't sustaining damage."

There was a reason? "It can't be any worse than a flying rapier." Natsuki muttered, feeling far too fragile with her chest bare.

"Those with high concentrations of spiritual energy can temporarily heal wounds." Wrapping fresh bandages around the Einherjar's torso, Viola paused, glancing up to her. "With the anchoring crystal I can transfer some of my energy to your wound."

"So you're saying you're magically healing me?" Natsuki's brow furrowed, confused. An uncertainty entered her gut upon this new information. Was it a negative or positive she felt right now? Natsuki didn't know. "How does… it work?"

* * *

A/N: Any thoughts, questions or general comments? It's been a long while since I had anything to do with Cyne, so things might be iffy. I've had a lot of ideas though, so let's see where this goes.


	5. Ālecgan

_Within a blinding flash, a figure towered before her. Natsuki was aware that the figure was standing, whilst she had collapsed; her knees embedded into the dirt. Who was this person-or_ _ **what was it**_ _? She was sure she knew, but_ _ **who**_ _?_ _The figure was slim with a curved waist, and thin limbs. But what caught Natsuki's attention wasn't the feminine body, but the weapon she possessed. A bladed polearm was aimed right for her heart._

 _Veering her eyes downwards towards the blade, a blinding nausea overcame her. The blade touched along her chest between her breasts. Remaining as still as possible, this was futile; her heart hammered erratically, and just as she had begun to utter, her lips were silenced._ _A tearing, agonizing slice tearing open her gut. The air was wrenched from her lungs, and the taste of iron hit her like a brick wall. The blade had been driven not into her chest, but her stomach._

_It was red; so, so r…_

Bolting upright in bed, Natsuki's hands scrambled for her stomach. Remaining there for a time, she stared at the far wall. Her heart was practically threatening to ram through her chest; so much it _hurt_.

A dream.

It had just been a _dream_.

But it had felt so _real._

Cupping her temples, Natsuki sighed, sliding her hands down her face. Whatever that dream had been, it had been absolutely overwhelming. Who had that been? Why did it feel so familiar? Her wound was also located in the same spot. Frowning, Natsuki unconsciously covered her hand over her stomach. Once more her torso had been bandaged, and she felt no dampness. Either way she checked, pushing the blankets away.

Clear. The bandages weren't stained.

She breathed a sigh of relief, mindlessly tracing her fingertips along the linen.

Was this worth going over with Viola? Though that seemed more childish than anything. It had simply been a dream-or a nightmare. She wasn't about to give the woman another weakness to her growing collection.

Her mind drifted to the brunette fully.

Last night Viola had explained everything to her. Or at least what she was _willing_ to reveal.

 _To heal another meant to sacrifice your very soul. This spiritual energy is part of your soul, and once depleted, you will no longer exist._ It was a reality which impacted all HiME, and their Valkyrja. So assuming the Valkyrja didn't exist, neither did the HiME.

It almost sounded like heartbreak. Whatever. She didn't care for that mushy crap-

"-So you're awake."

About jumping out of her skin, Natsuki cursed under her breath. She shot her attention to her far right; the woman in question having entered. _"Can you at least knock..."_ She grumbled under her breath, warily sitting up as the elder approached.

"Nice to see you too." Viola spoke with mild amusement.

Uncomfortably Natsuki watched her sit beside her. What did she want now?

"Do you feel better at all?" Viola asked her, placing the bowl she had brought onto the nightstand. This time she didn't attempt to bother with Natsuki, and passed her a imparting glance.

"I guess?" Natsuki hesitantly reached for the bowl, taking the wet towel from it. "I'm not bleeding." Squeezing the excess water from the towel, she guided it towards her face. Cleaning her face sluggishly, she continued to study the elder woman.

The two of them watched one another closely. Natsuki was at this point sure Viola was sizing her up. There was a look in her eye again. Deciding to try and evade this, Natsuki spoke. "Where's that other one; Tomoe?"

"With the patrol."

"Patrol?" Natsuki's interest immediately piqued.

"Yes. She commands a small night patrol along the castle walls." The Valkyrja sat herself down on the end of Natsuki's bed. She crossed a leg atop the other, watching her contently. Something else flashed crossed her face; a look of ponderment? Until nothing.

"I would like to offer you a tour of the palace." Viola continued. "It would be better to show you than you yourself falling into trouble, yes?" Watching a flushed heat spread along the woman's face, her lip twitched.

Reluctantly once Natsuki had completed getting ready, she was following Viola. She _did_ have to admit, she hadn't been expecting the Valkyrja to do this. She had assumed she'd be crammed inside that room until she was healed. Did Viola figure out she wanted space? That she didn't want to be stuck in the same place? Perhaps, she mused, watching the woman lead the way. They were walking down the corridor now, and heading towards the… servant quarters? She would assume so; they had passed by multiple maids. This section certainly seemed less grand than the rest of the palace too.

"Is this the servant's place?" She muttered, looking through the open doorways on all sides of the corridor. Plaster was messily across the walls with not a hint of wallpaper in sight. Not even carved woodwork had been crafted for this quarter.

"It is indeed. This corridor merges with the tunnels underneath the palace." Viola confirmed. "This is where the servants live. It's highly unlikely they will ever bump into any nobles or royals here."

This meant the palace had a bunch of hideaways, didn't it? Natsuki would love to find them if possible.

"We will be moving up into the battlements shortly." Viola glanced over her shoulder to her, leading them to some stairs. In this section it split off to another corridor as well; it was incredibly crammed.

A gathering of maids bypassed them as they climbed the stairs. Natsuki watched them go down the corridor which lead downwards. How deep did these tunnels go? But battlements? Natsuki's attention soon shifted to that idea. She would much prefer to be outside again. Grabbing hold of the safety rope to her right, she followed closely after Viola. The stairs curved upwards into a spiral, and for several minutes they climbed.

How _far_ did these stairs go? Narrow arrow loop windows soon appeared along the outer wall, and she peered outside. Was this a tower? She couldn't tell as it was dark outside. But seeing a sheer drop angled downwards, this answered her suspicions. "Everything connects together?" Natsuki hurried to catch up with the elder woman. Climbing the last few steep steps, they soon came across a door.

"It does. Guadeloupe is more of a castle than a palace." Viola murmured, opening the heavy wooden door. It creaked open noisily, and she step foot into the open.

Torches illuminated the battlements, creating a safe path along the walls. Natsuki wandered over to the wall's edge. Resting her hands atop one of the merlons which jutted upwards, she looked down. Set before her were two sheer walls protecting the gatehouse they were atop. The two walls snaked closer they got to the gatehouse. What was this? Natsuki wasn't sure. But soon eyed a gigantic cauldron beside her. It was on a wooden platform, and she soon realised what it was for. Oil…? Oh.

"Come." Viola called, heading further down the battlements. "We will meet with Tomoe.

In the distance, Natsuki could see lights flickering on the battlements. Had they finally found the patrol? Glancing to Viola, this indeed seemed the case. The elder had halted, and manoeuvred into a stride.

" _Tomoe?"_ She called. Neither loudly nor lowly.

Keeping up with the Valkyrja, Natsuki soon came to realise it wasn't just Tomoe. There were three others who glanced towards them.

Heading into the light of the torches they carried, Viola continued. "Do you have anything to report?"

"No, nothing." Tomoe uttered, aiming the flame of her torch to the merlon wall. Only a few yards were illuminated, and the ground below wasn't seen at all. It was getting incredibly dark now. "Jeanne, and Patricia have investigated the siege weapons. Nothing appears out of order." She looked to the two women either side of them.

"I spotted no suspicious activity either." Nobue spoke. "But we're worried we may still have to cull the wolves in the Sprites Forest." The redhead pointedly stared at Natsuki for a moment. Whether bemused or pondering was anyone's guess.

"Good." Viola murmured. "Have the archers mindful of the forest. We do not need anymore disturbances."

The Sprites Forest was an ancient woodland which surrounded most of the palace. Long ago it had overwhelmed the strange ruins in the distance. Even in the darkness, the canopy of trees were visible. It made Natsuki curious as to why they hadn't cleared the treeline. Surely having a forest around them like this was perfect for an enemy siege? But she wasn't a military specialist; so what did she know?

"I've already got the archers targeting the forest." Tomoe said. "I have crossbowmen at the weakest points in the arrow loops. Any enemies found trespassing will be sniped before they even reach the walls."

"You're a step further than always, Tomoe." The Valkyrja smiled, planting a hand atop the woman's shoulder. For a moment they remained like this until Viola eased back. "You should end the patrol for tonight; it's already late."

"Of course. I will be returning to the quarters." She turned to the three nightwatchers. "Nobue, tell the next patrol it's their shift. I will make one last round before returning." With that, the teal-haired woman left them to their own devices.

"Well then." Nobue was the first to speak. "Archvalkyrja Viola. We will see you later." But who was this one, she wondered? Glancing at Natsuki, she narrowed her eyes faintly in study.

"Natsuki." Natsuki herself muttered. Could they go somewhere else now? Fortunately enough the nightwatch did just this, heading down the narrow stairs close by.

"Natsuki, let us continue?" The Valkyrja suggested. They still had a lot more to see yet; so much so they wouldn't complete the tour. The palace was a maze of a castle after all.

* * *

Honestly. The sheer size of this place amazed Natsuki. For a good few hours they had just been wandering around Guadeloupe. It made her wonder whether she'd ever see it all. What Viola _had_ shown her were areas which weren't even out of bounds! Who knew what lay underneath the surface?

They were within the familiar wing of the palace now. Viola had guided them in a gigantic circle back to the grand hall. Court was surprisingly still currently in session. Why, Natsuki had no idea. Watching her guide head to the double doors, Natsuki had no choice but to follow. She supposed she would simply have to get used to this woman's high status.

The Viola gestured for Natsuki to follow her inside, pressing an index finger to her lips.

Inside the grand hall was a multitude of people once again. They remained silent as they focused their attention at the front. Stretching her neck, Natsuki peered over the gathering, and pinpointed Mashiro.

"And so I, Her Royal Majesty, will change her name!" Puffing out her chest, Mashiro banged a hand to her breast. Afterwards, she crossed her arms as Aoi placed her crown atop her head. _"Ahem!"_

"A-ah! Introducing Her Majesty, Queen Mashiro Kazahana Blan de Windbloom of the Wind Dominians!"Aoi haphazardly smiled, clasping her hands together before her. After a moment, her worry changed to shock, and she stared at the Queen's crown. The little sunflower ornament was still flipped down!

"My Dominions have recently increased, so I thought it fit to increase my name!" Mashiro stated loudly above the confused murmuring from the crowd. "In my name we stand! We shall dominant this world, and form my Empire!"

Completely immersed in the crowd, Mashiro took no notice of Aoi. The head servant sheepish flipped the sunflower up atop her crown, and nervously shrunk back.

"For Queen, and for Country!"

" _...For Queen, and for Country."_ The crowd droned; sick of the Queen's crazed antics.

"I can't hear you!"

 _ **"For Queen, and for Country!"**_ The crowd yelled, standing straighter.

"That's what I thought." The Queen grumbled, her eyes darted between the large gathering. Her hawking gaze soon found her target, and she narrowed her eyes. "That one! Yes, you! The HiME from earlier! Come here!"

Natsuki stiffened as she was quickly pinpointed amongst the others. Feeling Viola's hand press to the small of her back, she shot her gaze to her. The Valkyrja was expressionless, and gave her a sharp push.

"Wha-!" Stumbling, she only just regained her balance. Shooting a glare at the taller woman, she begrudgingly ventured to the Queen. "What?" She muttered, Aoi paling like a ghost in milliseconds. What was her problem?

"What? What?!" Mashiro yelled, the crowd suddenly becoming eerily silent. "Have you not taught your pet manners yet, Viola?!" Shooting a pointed stare at the Archvalkyrja, her expression twisted. With Viola merely smiling, she huffed loudly. "Aoi, we're leaving!" She declared, her sunflower ornament dropping flat.

With this confirmed, royal staff members abruptly burst into the room. The two men ran, rolling the red carpet up. They tailgated after the royal, and her maid, and quickly disappeared through a side door.

"I-" Natsuki stared at the spot Mashiro had resided; the gathering too departing. "What the hell?"

Viola discreetly sank in place beside her. She loosely crossed an arm across her middle, studying Natsuki. "You were rather rude." She pointed out, a smile barely reaching her eyes. "You dislike her."

"She's weird, of course I dislike her." Natsuki gruffly muttered, turning on her heel. What was it with these people? How could she take a royal seriously if they were going to be this ridiculous? But… Like she had a choice. Natsuki rolled her shoulders, heading towards the double doors after. "I don't want anymore drama tonight."

"Of course." The Archvalkyrja uttered, falling in step beside her once more. With Mashiro gone, it was probably best to head back to the quarters now. It was easily past midnight now, and Tomoe was probably wondering where they were. "Come, let us return before Tomoe gets worried."

Guiding a hand towards the back of Natsuki's shoulder-blades, Viola halted. She dropped her hand in realisation, and closed her hand into a loose fist. Instead she smiled, covering her mistake, and led the way.

* * *

Had her dream been of _Viola_? Sat in a old chair inside the quarters, she stared at the woman in question. The figure had a very similar appearance to her. Though it had been a silhouette, at this angle, she…-

"Might I know why you're staring?" Viola murmured, not turning around to face her. She was stood, and still fully dressed in her uniform. With a book in hand, she read along the pages calmly. She had been doing so for the past several minutes.

She had been caught? Natsuki blinked, frowning in response. Tomoe appeared beside her, and she glanced at the woman. The teal-haired patroller lifted a brow at her, reaching for parchment scattering the table.

"The reports are finished with. I'll be heading to bed now." Tomoe declared, easing closer to Viola on the other side of the table. Neatly bringing the parchment together, she handed it the elder. " _Try not to stay up too late, hm?"_ She smiled up to her.

" _Who do you think I am?"_

What were those two on about? Natsuki's frown persisted as she regarded the two. After another moment, the two kissed, and her eyes widened slightly. These two sure weren't bothered throwing their intimacy around, were they?

Scratching her cheek, Natsuki grumbled, standing also. "I'm going to bed too." She ignored the two, entering the sleeping area. Three doors greeted her inside the corridor which she entered. Opening the first door, it lead into her own room. Immediately, she sealed the door tight. Finally, some peace, and quiet.

Sighing a breath of relief, she headed towards the bed. Maybe now she could think over the dream she had this morning? It had been such a long day that she had forgotten all about it. If it hadn't have been for the tour, she might've figured it out by now.

For a long while she remained seated on the foot of her bed. She stared at the heavy door, almost in a trance as she studied its carvings. Her dream had involved a bladed weapon of some sort. It had been a pole with a long blade on the end. A halberd perhaps? No… that didn't seem quite right. Maybe a spear?

The musings coiled around inside her brain sharply. Propping her elbows to her knees, she sank into deeper thought. Did this dream have meaning? Though it was just a dream, right? But Natsuki couldn't help but find it _important_.

The wandering HiME died, right? It was a ridiculous notion, but what if that was _her_ death? Surely not? At this rate she was hallucinating. _She was alive_.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Certainly, she had _seen_ the siege equipment on the battlements last night. But was Viola out of her mind? Her? Learn to inspect, keep, and fix castle weapons? Most of the stuff on the castle walls was twice Natsuki's size! Some of the trebuchets were at least _two storeys tall_! What _was_ this castle defending itself against exactly? It couldn't just be feral wolves? "I would at least like to know why Guadeloupe is so heavily defended. Who are the enemies?"

"When you house a monarch, you require the best protection the country has to offer." The Valkyrja smiled softly.

The gesture put Natsuki off, and she eyed the woman oddly. Why was she being so vague? "What makes her so important-"

"-You probably shouldn't say that around her; she'd flip." Tomoe muttered as she entered the room. It was the early morning, and she was about to head out to check the battlements. Though she was indeed the Nightwatch, it was always safer to check. Without another word, she exited, leaving the two alone.

"A monarch." Viola paused. She sifted through her words carefully, deciding what to choose. "Is somebody who runs our nation politically, militarily, and religiously. She may not look it, but the Queen shall be, and is Windbloom's most important asset."

"Just because of a title?" That was ridiculous. Natsuki couldn't fathom the logic behind relying on somebody who was such a wildcard. Instead of that bratty child, shouldn't it be someone with experience? That child certainly didn't seem like someone who could lead an army. Let alone keep a country stable. Her having anything to do with religion was just as dangerous too. Anyone with different ideologies was a bad idea. But a whole nation with a mass of ideologies being flung everywhere? It was completely out of the question.

So she was forced to monitor the siege weaponry to protect a brat of a Queen? Either way Natsuki didn't have a say in this, did she? "I guess I have no choice." She sighed. "Please tell me someone will at least train me?"

"I am certainly not that cold hearted." Easing to her feet, Viola gestured the younger woman to follow her out the room. "The castle's head engineer will know more."

Yohko Helene had studied many of the ancient texts for siege weaponry. Her, and her young apprentice were easily the best of the best for the battlement armory. They had been seeking a volunteer recently, and Viola felt Natsuki could learn a lot from it. Besides, there would be no physical work yet. Yohko wouldn't allow someone with no common knowledge anywhere near the machines. Natsuki's injury would've closed well before she was educated.

"Her name is Yohko Helene. Her apprentice is around your age, I believe."

" _Helene, huh…"_ Natsuki mumbled inaudibly. Why did everyone in this palace have strange names? It sounded like a culture clash, and she couldn't explain why she thought this. There was this strange feeling in the back of her mind about it. Shizuru Viola for instance; though it rolled off the tongue, the two names were entirely different.

But she had more things to worry about instead of names. She mindlessly tailed Viola, lazily absorbing her surroundings. They were going through some narrow corridors she hadn't been inside yet. "Where are we going?"

"Helene prefers the basement for her research."

Well, that totally didn't sound creepy. Natsuki's brow furrowed, but she continued to follow nonetheless. What was she about to get herself into? What was this Helene like? An anti-social who hates people? An old, crazy scientist conducting experiments on the innocent?

"Many of her experiments are light sensitive."

An absolute, and total creep.

After a time they were climbing down steep, stone steps. They were a textureless white, and after a moment Natsuki's patience ran dry. "How far is this basement?" Running her fingers along the large brickwork, she realised how smooth they were. How had the construction workers managed to make them so smooth? It was like they had been eroded by water…

"Any moment now." The Valkyrja said vaguely which immediately put Natsuki on edge.

" _Ease it in place now so I can weld them together."_ A voice lulled from a distance, echoing softly. " _If it isn't securely fastened the user will get beheaded."_

 _Beheaded_? She hadn't been expecting a good first impression, still _still_?. It made her want to turn tail immediately! " _What are they building?!"_ She hissed at Viola, the elder woman leading the way down. The brunette didn't move her head, busy watching where she was going. What is wrong with this place?! The more Natsuki learned, the more she wished she was oblivious. It was probably getting to the point where she'd become unfazed from everything. Though wouldn't that be a good thing?

"They're building a prototype for palace's new water system. The outdoor and downstairs plumbing will be connected to the upper floors." Viola personally didn't know much on it. But at last they reached the bottom of the stairs. She drifted an arm to gesture Natsuki to stop, heading towards the door before them. It looked incredibly heavy, and had a design of iron encircling the timber. The door's handle was also incredibly different from the ones upstairs. Natsuki watched Viola grab the iron strut, and slide it across the door.

" _Oh, Yohko, someone's here?"_ A younger voice drifted through the door as Viola pushed it open. It creaked open loudly, and a dull light slowly drifted into the tight corridor. " _It's the Archvalkyrja."_


	6. Brimwylf

A new _water system_? What could these two lackeys possibly be building that could risk _decapitation_? Natsuki was bewildered as she followed after Viola into the dimly lit laboratories. The heavy door echoed shut after them, causing a cold draft to billow around them. Double-taking the door, Natsuki only noticed a moment later that the door lit up as it sealed shut. What... _was that_? She stared as yellow extrusions flashed brightly, illuminating this section of the _gigantic_ chamber.

Pulling her attention from the obscenely flickering door, she spotted the prototype Viola had mentioned. It turns out it had already been completed. It seemed to be a replica of something; pipes sprawled up and around a ceiling and floor. The tubes were intricately fascinating, each strangely transparent. _Glass_? Natsuki hadn't a clue.

" _We're down here!"_ One of the voices from earlier carried around the laboratory mysteriously.

As Viola headed for the metal railings, Natsuki wandered her gaze across the huge expanse. Long alloy plates encircled the antechamber's stone wall. In neat rows along this wall, strange lights flooded down onto the platforms. In Natsuki's short time alive, she hadn't ever witnessed anything as alien before. All around her on this metallic platform, humming oddities listlessly droned. What were... _these_? Cautiously heading towards one of them, she noticed a board with letters, numbers and odd symbols engraved upon it. Sliding an index along smooth extrusions, Natsuki mused; It seemed similar to that of a piano. The black surface— _or whatever it was_ , burst into life abruptly. Her face glowed as she stared at the blinding, interchanging screen. A test tube had somehow materialised into existence. It held a clear liquid that bubbled furiously under a flame. _What is this_?!

Leaping backwards in shock, she unconsciously yelped. The test tube appeared as if it was about to expl—two firm hands clasped onto her shoulders, steadying her.

"What _are_ you doing?" Viola peered over her shoulder to the mechanical oddity set before them.

"T-th-the—get off." Natsuki shoved aside her panicked embarrassment. "W- _what_ is that thing?!" Pulling away from the taller woman, Natsuki retreated away from it.

"It is called a computer." Viola chuckled in amusement. Easing over the contraption, Viola flawlessly typed commands into the keyboard. Catching Natsuki eyeing between her and the machine mesmerised, she said; "Imagine it as a library and a calculator."

Surely that made no sense, right? But _how_ could it be when such a machine existed? "I _don't care_ what it does." She grumbled dismissively, attempting to avoid the indescribable constructions surrounding her. Instead, she headed for the railings where Viola had been previously. Clamping her hands against the chilled metal, she was greeted by a sheer drop. To her awe, this room was far greater in magnitude than she had originally thought. How _high_ was she right now? Nine, ten storeys? Watching two women in the centre below, Natsuki quickly realised something: If those two women were so far away down there, how had they been heard so clearly?

" _Just wait by the desk, we'll be up soon!"_

Though they were indeed far away, Natsuki heard the voice _behind_ her. How? An inexplicable feeling ran down Natsuki's spine as she hesitantly turned around. There, by the desk, the voice had emitted. Viola stood beside a strange box which had produced the sentence unfazed. What was that then?! _How_ could Viola be comfortable around this place?! Let alone touch the damn things?! The mere concept baffled Natsuki to no end, and before she knew it, she was watching metallic doors seal shut. A soft ring echoed throughout the chamber, until... it _moved down?_ Staring at where the machine had been moment's prior, Natsuki was astounded. Was she losing it? Or... maybe it was _her_ that was abnormal? No, _no,_ _ **no**_. _She wasn't_."

Viola meanwhile headed for it as if nothing was wrong at all. Awaiting by the doors as if it were customary, Natsuki warily eyed her. Out the corner of her eye beside the woman, Natsuki caught sight of some stainless steel keys. For whatever obscene reason, she felt drawn to them—why? Approaching the woman cautiously, she quickly pocketed them without thinking.

"Natsuki, come." Viola spoke, having apparently not noticed the sinful act, or having chosen to ignore it.

Uncertainly, Natsuki wandered over, only ending up halting in her tracks as the machine from before returned. The doors then jutted open, revealing the two women who had previously been at the bottom of the laboratory.

"I'll go fetch the valve." The oddly short redhead of the duo uttered, throwing an alarming smile Natsuki's way. Brushing past her, the waistcoat-clad redhead quickly vanished behind the platform's corner into another room.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." The brunette told Viola. Removing a dirty cloth from her coat pocket, she wiped her hands. "And _you_ must be Natsuki?" Dropping the fabric beside the strange "library" machine, the apparent scientist offered a palm. "I am Yohko Helene. You are in what used to be Guadeloupe's water reservoir."

 _This_ used to be a water reservoir? Attentively glancing at the hand, Natsuki reluctantly shook the woman's hand. This Helene's palm was scalding hot—or perhaps it was because her hands were freezing? "Hi." She muttered lamely, pulling her hand from the woman's grip.

Helene only arched a brow at her, observing her quietly. "...We have been testing the intercom system up into the stairs." She turned to Viola. "Is the sound quality acceptable up there?"

"A little distant. It sounded as if you were on this platform rather than beside me." Viola responded.

 _Intercom_? The voice box that Natsuki had noticed a moment ago? Were there more hidden within the stairs outside?

" _You_ will need a lot of teaching." Helene suddenly said to her. Shoving her hands into her pockets, the scientist scrutinised her carefully.

This one was definitely different from Viola's first Einherjar. Now, the question now was how _useful_ would she be? A series of expressions were subtly flashing across the woman's face; curiosity, vigilance—annoyance. ...Interesting. The displeasure could potentially lead them somewhere. But for now, that doesn't matter. Tilting her head, Helene mentioned; "We will find your strengths and weaknesses here."

So, that's it? Natsuki stared at her neutrally. She was going to be dragged into something she didn't understand at all again? _Ugh._ But, it wasn't like she had any options, was it? "Whatever. It's not like I have another choice." Exhaling a sharp breath, Natsuki shrugged. What was Viola planning? "What do you want?"

"Did you know as an Einherjar you can locate technology which we cannot?" Helene asked matter of factly.

Natsuki merely stared at her, her eyebrows slowly rising. "What?"

The scientist smiled, releasing an amused exhaled. "Just kidding. I will introduce her to the technology whilst she's here. A worse reaction won't do when we're excavating for more tech." Yohko said as the bespectacled redhead returned. "Ah, Woods. Take the valve down, I will join you shortly—you can leave her with us."

What? Natsuki could only stare harder.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Here. Take this. The box is fragile, so be careful with it on your way up."

Finally, after _two weeks_ under this taskmaster's wing, Natsuki was free to return to Viola. She couldn't quite believe that she had _missed_ the woman's company. But this scientist... Watching the brunette from the corner of her eye, Natsuki reacted apathetically as another box was stacked onto hers. The pile was now nose level, but just low enough for her to see.

"This one too. The Archvalkyrja requires both of them for tonight's patrol."

These were? Ugh. Who cared. Trekking up the stairs once she was dismissed, Natsuki painstakingly took one step at a time. The journey was tedious, but it was worth it to escape this laboratory. She hadn't been doing well crammed underground like this. The palace's piping all originated down here in the lower depths. The ducts would ricochet at night with their liquid contents. The blaring rattle bounded within Natsuki's mind even throughout her slumber, disturbing it horribly. It was miraculous that she hadn't yet gone mad. But, she supposed things would now improve.

Halting by the solid door, she placed the boxes down carefully. Their cargo didn't clang, fortunately. What was even inside? Fabrics? She hadn't a clue. Sliding the door's lock, she warily eyed the oval lights as she eased the boxes back into her hold. Shouldering the door open, it slammed shut after her. Why was there even a lock? It unlocked both ways? So why bother? Sliding the lock back in place, she heaved herself up the final set of st-

"— _Natsuki, remember to lock the door."_

Almost flying out of her skin, Natsuki cursed. " _What the hell..."_ That " _intercom",_ or _whatever_ it was, was going to give her a heart attack one of these days. Shaking her head, she ignored it, and escaped the gloomy underground at last.

The corridors above were interestingly barren of folk. Had something happened? Peeking around the corner, she edged her way through the laboratory exit. Maybe the brat-Queen was having one of her stupid meetings again? Anything was possible, but at least she could head to the other side of the palace unhindered.

The rest of the journey wasn't eventful—as she preferred it. However, before she knew it, Natsuki had already arrived at Viola's quarters. Awkwardly, she stared at the door for a time, wondering whether anyone was inside. After a short silence, she commenced a balancing act with the boxes, knocking on the door; the sound emitted through the corridor noisily. The sudden motion of the door opening almost startled her. There, inside the doorway Viola stood, her hand firmly grasping the doorknob on the other side.

"Natsuki." The Archvalkyrja smiled, taking the boxes from the younger woman easily. "You're earlier than expected."

"Yeah." Natsuki muttered. "Guess they wanted to get rid of me." It wasn't like she was complaining about it. Tailing after the woman, Natsuki watched her. The other Einherjar wasn't here. She supposed Tomoe had business elsewhere. Good enough, Natsuki didn't particularly care for the other's company. "That's all the stuff Helene gave me for you."

"Thank you for bringing them. These are the supplies we will need for later tonight."

What was even happening tonight? Helene had told her nothing except it was some sort of patrol. Spying the items being brought from out from the boxes, her curiosity only heightened.

"This is a hand axe." Pushing it into Natsuki's hand, Viola continued; "It is used to cut away foliage—or in case of emergency, used as a weapon."

Rotating the weapon, Natsuki studied it. The wooden handle was straight and half the length of a forearm. Its crescent axe head shone brightly in the candle light.

"Helene has notified me that your wound has healed nicely. Is this true?" Viola asked as Natsuki placed the weapon down onto the table. Sifting out a dark fabric from a box, Viola unfolded it and then handed it over.

"Yeah, but I can't do any heavy lifting." What was this axe doing in the laboratories instead of the armoury anyway? Taking the fabric, it was heavier than expected. It draped down to pool against her feet. It was a cloak.

"You will need this during tonight's outing. It is cold during the night, and the cloaks will help in our hunt for the wolves that have been killing our cattle."

Oh, the _wolves_. Natsuki could vaguely remember them being mentioned when Viola was showing her around the palace. "When are we going?"

"Later tonight when night has fallen." Viola sifted through the boxes, taking uninteresting odds and ends from them. "But for now, you must be hungry?" She caught the younger woman's eye.

"...Yeah." Natsuki folded the cloak up then set it aside on the desk. She was, admittedly.

It was close to noon, and the sun shone brightly through the windows of the quarters. It would be a long day until she got to venture outside the palace grounds. But at least she wasn't entombed underground.

* * *

"Nah, I want to train them up." The huntmaster interjected. "Wolf taming was done decades ago at the palace, so why not resume it? Ever since the alpha male died recently, we've been having this trouble ever since. Wolves must be respected, n-"

"-if they're all dead, we won't need to worry about that."

"...Tomoe." Guiding the small group further into the darkness of the forest, Midori rose her torch. The light illuminated the grass, but not far enough to brighten their whereabouts. "If we tame the wolves, we can use them for scouting—perhaps even war."

"Wolves aren't dogs. They're _wild animals_."

The pair's constant arguing was grating on Natsuki's nerves. Were they doing to deal with these wolves or not? They were heading further into their territory. Were they seriously mindlessly hounding this huntmaster? Certainly, Natsuki had been given the freedom to follow, but she was beginning to regret it.

" _The wolves usually ignore us."_ Viola explained as she fell in step beside Natsuki. " _Either their food source has disappeared, or something more sinister is occurring."_ Like Midori, she lifted her torch higher. The motion lit the cloaked Einherjar's face. " _Keep close."_

" _I know."_ Natsuki murmured, catching the elder by surprise in their quiet moment.

Viola could only smile faintly.

As time departed, the group's guard raised. It was evident that something wasn't right. As they stopped, Midori immediately examined the clearing they had arrived in.

"There is signs of a struggle here." Midori notified as she pulled her cloak's hood back, squatting down to further analyse a mound of grass. Its long blades were rustled apart, and there was what appeared to be—"Blood." Brushing her fingertips along blackened fluid, she surveyed around the mound. A recent kill, perhaps?

"They're here!" Tomoe warned, twisting around to wave her torch into the forest's edge. In the distance, the predatory glow of golden eyes could be seen hovering in the darkness.

" **Wolves!"**

In the chaos of the action, Natsuki hadn't a clue what was happening. One moment they were encircled by the beasts, the next she was alone. In the shadows, she remained utterly still. _Where_ was her torch? Where wa—a chill ran down her spine as she heard a growl behind her.

It was adjacent to her, by her side.

No time to think, she took off.

 _'Where am I?' Where_ _ **is**_ _she?!_ On all sides it was pitch black. Her heart thundered, threatening to tear itself out of her ribcage. Then— **nothing**. Slamming into something, Natsuki was sent toppling backwards against the ground. Air rushed from her lungs, choking her. Desperately, she attempted to prise herself upwards as a gathering of wolves enclosed around her. She needed to _**move**_! Yet... _yet?_

Her fingers sunk into the soil as she grounded her knees against the dirt. There, up in the sudden moonlight stood a glorious, silver wolf much larger than the others. Staring into its blue eyes, she never realised that the other canines were also transfixed.

A tidal wave of images flashed before Natsuki's mind. A battle, ruins, an internal struggle—death. These... were these... memories? Bolted in place, she watched as the wolf leapt down from the cliff face. Gracefully it soundlessly landed, and the wolves scattered into the trees. Light engulfed the silver canine, flooding the area brightly.

Was Natsuki dreaming? Ever close it approached, until it was centimetres away from her. Then, it disappeared.

Enveloped within darkness, Natsuki started to panic. What? Where did it go?! Twisting around, Natsuki jumped to her feet.

There was _nothing_ in sight. Not even the cliff, nor the moonlight.

Blindly outstretching her hands, Natsuki froze as the wolf materialised into existence to her far right. It was staring at her. Did... did it want her to follow...?

A complex of contradicting messages poured inside her mind as she attempted to understand her situation. Was she mad? Was this real? Where were the others? Something inside her heart told her to follow the wolf.

Hesitantly, she placed a foot in front of herself. This followed another until she was making a brisk stride.

The wolf continually dispersed, only to reappear in the far corner of her eye. It was a guiding beacon within the darkness, forming an illuminated path.

Then, towering before her were ruins.

Where... _was she_? Staring up the old, overgrown steps to an inverted triangular building, Natsuki realised that this must be the Garderobe Ruins.

With the wolf nowhere in sight, and the moon high in the sky, she had no choice, hadn't she? _Where_ had the moon even come from?Just moment's prior she had been covered inside blackness, hadn't she? Natsuki could turn back now and potentially be hunted down by the wolves, or wait until sunrise at these ruins.

" _You've got to be kidding me."_ She muttered under her breath as she slipped through the battered entrance gate.

The crumbled, ardent slab lead either up towards the triangular architecture, or to the far right nearby. Choosing this latter pathway, Natsuki hesitantly pushed past the brambles of trees and shrubs.

In their heyday, these ruins would've been a marvel to behold, she wagered. Now they were decaying and overwhelmed by nature itself.

A large building came into view as she passed through the path's overgrowth. It was three storeys tall and even had a simplistic oval spire. It was definitely for decoration rather than protection. Approaching the building, she caught sight of what appeared to be an extension. Similar to the inverted... triangle—or whatever that was by the entrance, this architecture was different. Unfortunately, this building had partially collapsed long ago. Debris scattered the area and a large chunk of the roof was missing.

Deciding against searching the rest of the ruins, Natsuki wandered towards the extension's older building. Most of the windows were busted, their glass shards messily littering the floor and sills. Easing towards one carefully, she looked inside one. Inside darkness greeted her. There was nothing of particular interest for her to see. Nor could she check what the stability was like in there. As she studied the other rooms, she noticed that they were all the same size. Gnawing her lip thoughtfully, she glanced behind her into the grounds. She'd either be potentially spending her night outdoors or in a derelict shelter.

In the distance she heard the howl of a wolf. Quickly she made her choice, and went for the building's entrance. There was no way she was dragging herself through a broken window.

Someone—or _something_ was moving in here.

Having remained by the entrance hallway for a few minutes now, Natsuki didn't dare venture forward. The corridor before her was pitch black. Not even the scuffed reflection from the marble floor was hinting any surroundings. There was only a heavy presence down the far end with an occasional rustle. The anticipation was excruciating. She _couldn't_ remain here, but neither could she go outside. The wolves wo—

A loud clang followed by grinding echoed down the hallway inside one of the rooms. Natsuki's blood ran cold, a sickening sensation plunging into her gut. _What was... that?!_ Jolting onto her feet, Natsuki stumbled backwards as a dark figure pounced towards her. Her heart raced, driving her into a state of distress—it was a rat.

Watching the rodent run between her feet then squeeze through a gap inside the door, Natsuki breathed heavily.

A rat.

Just a rat.

Collapsing onto the floor, Natsuki groaned loudly. Covering her face inside her hands, she tried to fathom what had just taken place. Why on—?! Ugh. " _Fuck my life."_ She muttered, dragging herself back up onto her feet.

She needed light. Helene had explained to her what electricity was, and although she didn't really understand it still, she at least knew what light switches did. Would these ruins have those? Blindly beginning her search, she brushed her fingers along the walls, but alas, found nothing. _No way_ was she investigating this place without visibility. That was just asking for trouble.

Or, perhaps difficulties had a way of locating her? Feeling something behind her suddenly, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder She stood there frozen for a few moments, not understanding what had just happened. ...It had felt like there ha—in front of her was a towering, chrome horse.

A dread settled inside of Natsuki's body tightly, clenching down into her mentality. Squeezing any sense from her logic, she was unable to remove her eyes from the seemingly mesmerising statue. Where... had this come from? _Why did it feel alive_?

Taking a step back, Natsuki started to panic as she felt the wall against her.

It was then that her reality tore in half.

Light encapsulated the hallway as a chain of explosions blasted the walls apart. As Natsuki threw her arms up to her face, the walls were lifted by the propulsion, getting thrown up into the night sky. Yet, even so, Natsuki wasn't harmed. Slowly, she lowered her arms and was greeted by nothingness.

The chrome horse from before stood before her. Staring up into its dead gaze, a burst of images flooded her senses; Past, present, future—eras unknown and entangled memories warped her mind. Knocked backwards by an unknown force, Natsuki collapsed onto the pitch black floor.

Whose memories were these? Where was she? Who... just as quickly as the chrome horse appeared, it had vanished. Now, before her in the lonesome surroundings, something else materialised.

" _Re-c-c-c-c-calculating d-ate. Date unknown. Proceeding to load emergency f-f-f-fussion generator."_

A low drone could be heard followed by sharp clicks. Wincing, Natsuki was momentarily blinded by lights all around her.

" _N-N—N-N-N-N-N-Naaaaaaa-Natsuki Kruger, welcome back. It has been: 313 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 2 days since your l-l-l-l-last visit."_

* * *

A/N: I was considering giving Natsuki either a flintlock pistol, an English dueling pistol, or an early revolver. It just didn't sit right for the feeling of Cyne Wælcyrge though, so I scrapped the idea. This story is supposed to have 15th-17th century technology, but even so firearms just don't match the story well. Certain explosive weaponry might be included at some point, but for now we'll see. The 21st century technology which is hanging around the lab are _old_ -much like the Earth technology from the Otome anime. The difference with Cyne Wælcyrge is that the civilization hasn't yet caught up to the ancient technology.


	7. Cargēst

Transfixed upon the massive statue looming above her, Natsuki couldn't believe what she was experiencing. This woman— _statue_ —was _speaking to her,_ but _how_? Warily she absorbed her surroundings. There was no entrance within this vertical funnel. Perhaps this was all but a dream? A _**nightmare**_.

"Kruger?" She eyed the decaying statue carefully. It had the appearance of a maid and was heavily damaged. Rust scattered the entirety of its body, whilst vines coated its dull, eroded body. _What is_ this place?

" _T-T-T-T-T-THHAAAt's yo-ur name, C-C-C-COOORRect? Establishing d-d-d-DDAAAAta. Ple-e-e-e-e-eeeease wait."_ The statue's torso limped forward, its arms following suit by its sides.

W-what the...?! Natsuki's heart persisted to hammer inside her chest as she jumped back. Disbelief stormed her mind as she stared at the thing. Paranoia was monolithic as she glanced over her shoulder every few seconds. Was she more terrified that the horse—or whatever it was—would return or this statue? None of this made sense!

The statue burst back into life, startling Natsuki who jumped in shock. The feminine—whatever it was, though attached to its altar still, threw itself forward. She towered over the Einherjar, an eyelid twitching to and fro. " _Planet Earl has sust-t-t-t-TAINED an unprecedented loss of kno-W-W-W-W-LEEEEEEDGE to the ages. Immediate action is recommended for M-M-M-M-MEEEEEIIIIster."_

Unable to pull her gaze from the monstrous face, Natsuki was hardly able to follow the statue's statements. Knowledge lost to the ages? ... _Meister_? What is a _'Meister'_? Stepping back to regain her comfort zone, Natsuki swallowed tightly. "Mei...ster?"

" _MEE-I-I-I-I-Ister are graduated Otome who have successfully undergone Ga-a-a-a-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-derobe's training. Natsuki Kruger, I advise that y-y-y-you visit the infirmary. I detect symptoms suggesting amnesia."_

...An Otome is? Garderobe training? _Amnesia_? Natsuki's mind spun as she in vain attempted to piece together the statue's riddles. " _Who…_ _ **Who**_ is Natsuki Kruger?"

" _Natsuki Kruger graduated 323 years ag-g-g-g-g-g-gggggo with honours. Appointed Headmistress by the F-F-F-F-F-FFFFOOOOunder, she is responsible for the administration of Meister, st-t-t-t-t-tudents and the safety of the public body."_

Who in the _hell_ did this statue think she was?! This _couldn't_ be real! This whole palava made no sense at all! Edging further backwards, she was stopped in her tracks as the statue accelerated closer.

"R-R-R-R-e-establ-SH-SH-SH-SH-SHing the O-O-O-O-O-O-Otom-m-m-me Programme is vital. Natsuki K-K-R-Kru-ru-G-GA, Earl is in grave danger. Its structure no l-onger exists. The Ha-rmonium must be dealt with. The tears in reality have decomposed the c-ca-capitals."

If it made sense before, it certainly didn't now. Forcing herself to twist around, she was midstep through the dim light when the statue continued. Its statement sent a chill down Natsuki's spine.

"Warning—entity detected. U-u-u-nn-unable -t-t-o conf-irm ne-arest GE-M c-c-oord T.M. Fire St-"

The lights flickered erratically until the power shut off totally, leaving nothing but darkness in the Einherjar's wake.

As the hum of power grinded back into life, Natsuki panicked as she spun around. The statue was lifeless, having solidified into her final position. She had no idea why, but the statue's final words terrified her.

Bolting for the chamber's exit, her flight or fight instincts kicked in. Throwing herself up the laboratory's stairs and bursting through into the classrooms, she froze. There, out the nearest window was a single bright star within the night sky. The crimson astral sphere seemed familiar, and Natsuki didn't have an idea why.

The following few seconds were completely unanticipated as Natsuki was thrown onto her back with great force. Sent colliding into the chipped marble, the wind was knocked from her lungs harshly. She might've reacted, but her shock was disproportionate as the white wolf from before towered over her. Stunned into place, she immediately grasped for the canine's snout in an attempt to disarm its deadly teeth.

' _I'm going to die out here.'_

* * *

The sound of birdsong was what awoke Natsuki when next conscious.

Woozy and confused, she remained still on her back as she stared up at the rotting ceiling above her. What had…? Launching herself up swiftly, her heart hammered inside of her ribcage and sent surging nausea inside her gut. Cupping her head, she groaned as she hesitantly laid back down against the freezing marble.

' _Relax. Think about what's happened first.'_ Now. _What_ had she experienced and had it been _real_?

Cursing as her overstimulated brain refused to behave, the Einherjar covered her eyes. She had seen things last night that shouldn't exist, this much was obvious. However, could she currently distinguish between what was reality and hallucination? Multiple times there had been a large wolf seemingly guiding her to this derelict hellhole. Why? Was she delirious? Had that scientist drugged her up when she hadn't been paying attention? Far too many scenarios spiralled out of control inside of her head as Natsuki prised herself into a sitting position.

Staring down the ruined corridor, there was an amass of vines and plantlife growing through into it. The windows had long ago been smashed, and many were left wide open. They were uselessly carried by the gentle wind, occasionally clanging against their rusted latches. It next became evident over just how _stupid_ the Einherjar had been last night. Her attention moved to the gigantic hole in floor not ten feet away from her. If it hadn't been for that wolf, she would ha-

-the _wolves_!

This time the Einherjar _did_ vault up onto her feet. Her head swam sickly upon the notion, materialising stars within her eyes. Staggering to the nearby window, she leaned her body against the wall in recovery.

She needed to find the others before the wolves returned.

Once her malady had dissipated, Natsuki cautiously edged towards the collapsed floor. Leaning over, she caught sight of old pipes and wires sprawled to and fro. Many were completely torn apart—well, that explained the lack of power. Though the fact that laboratory still held onto its fuel source baffled the technophobe. Not wanting her fragile mind to advance into a migraine, she pushed past the impaired floor.

Once reaching the door, Natsuki worriedly glanced behind her. The terrifying hallucination—or was it?—from the previous night haunted her conscience. The paranoia was swiftly taking residence as she hesitantly nudged a moldy door open. The wood creaked awfully, spiking into Natsuki's mental health like that of a carragewreck.

Instead of a monster greeting her on the opposite side, sunbathed foliage took its place. The incredibly green overgrowth clogged the doorway; how had she gotten past this? Squeezing through outside, she realised that the plants had been pushed back by something. An animal? It did nothing to settle her frayed nerves as she crept through the brambles, wondering whether she was sane still. There was no dismissing it; animals definitely took this route. It made her wonder if she had shared the night with something as dangerous as a _bear_. Whatever these animals were, she hoped she wouldn't cross their path.

...As she takes such a trail.

She was going to get herself killed at this rate.

Easing out from the bushes, Natsuki entered a clearing by the building's side. Looking around, she realised that the night hadn't helped her navigation in the slightest. Great, she had absolutely no idea where she was whatsoever. Linking her fingers together, she hooked her palms behind her skull and sighed in defeat. It wasn't like she could _stay_ here. But she at least knew which general direction she had arrived from.

Some minutes into her journey, Natsuki's anxiety started to bottle up. No matter how much she persuaded herself, it remained. Was she going to find her way back to the Palace? Would she endure an eternity inside this forest? Perhaps an animal would leap out at her and maul her to death? Why had the wolf not done so before? Was it just a figment of her imagination? Gods' only knew as Natsuki aimlessly trekked through the forest, attempting to ignore the birdsong surrounding her.

Maybe an hour into her hike, Natsuki stopped in her tracks. There was a cliff which she was sure she recognised from last night! Kicking her limbs back into action, the Einherjar hurried towards it. Here there was no sign of the wolves, and she realised this was definitely the place. The only difference was that she was atop the cliff this time.

Surveying the environment, she managed to spot the derelict site in the distance. It was faded thanks to the horizon, surprising her. Had she truly walked this far already? As the sun bore down on her, she winced. Shielding her eyes with a hand, this time she searched for her destination.

She couldn't see it.

Sitting herself down onto the cliffedge, she leaned her elbows into her thighs. She was utterly lost, wasn't she? Sliding her hands against her face, she incoherently mumbled into the pale skin. What was she going to _do_? There was literally no civilization for miles! What was she supposed to do, become a crazed hermit?

Time past and if it couldn't have gotten any worse, miserable grey clouds loomed the area. They would add rain to the already chilled air and having not seen a soul, Natsuki supposed she had no choice. She was going to have to either stay another night at the derelict site, continue her haphazard journey, or shelter inside the forest. None of those options sounded desirable, but it wasn't like she had another choice in the matter.

Maybe she could make a fire? It would keep her warm and would fetch attention. Or maybe—a drawn out sigh escaped from the Einherjar's lips. " _What am I supposed to do?!"_ Loosely crossing her forearm atop the other, her elbows angled against her knees. Lulling her head downwards, she stared into her lap. At least with Viola she felt relatively safe. What had even happened to the group during the chaos? One minute they were searching for the wolves, the next she was separated and running for her life.

As rain spat against her shoulders and head, the Einherjar peered up into the dull sky. Maybe she had been an inconsiderate fool? She had behaved so arrogantly, and for what reason precisely? For whatever reason, Viola had _saved_ her! The Valkyrja wasn't going to slice open her gut. Natsuki wondered if she was worried.

Then, as the rain began to crash down against her, she saw it again. The great white wolf was directly below her, staring up. Hurling herself back onto her feet, Natsuki panicked as the wolf turned around. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she clambered down the safest route and chased after the animal.

Much alike to the previous night, Natsuki desperately searched for the beast as it continually disappeared between the treeline. Freezing, soaked and fatigued, the wolf offered no respite. It was either successfully tail the wolf or potentially remain lost forever.

Wasn't it just typical though? She wished that she had learned tracking instead of technology. Elect-something or other. At least that would be _practical._ But the Einherjar was getting ahead of herself.

' _I say, willingly chasing a wolf that took me to some random ruins.'_ She's way over her head this ti—' _Oh, for-' "-where did it go now?!"_ Slipping and sliding in the mud, Natsuki stumbled forward. Hands oozing into sludge, she was about to give up when a stick snapped behind her. Twisting around, much to her disbelief, she stared as Viola pushed through brambles. The woman hadn't noticed her, too busy concentrating on not collapsing in the mud. _Viola?!_ Since when?!

It was at this point that the drenched Valkyrja glanced up. Their eyes interlocked for a long moment within the rain.

"Natsuki..." Viola murmured quietly, unsure whether the Einherjar would even hear her. Dragging herself through the mud, she grasped the woman's shoulders. "You're alive."

"O-of course I am!" Forgetting completely about the wolf from before, Natsuki pulled away from the elder woman. "Where is everyone?"

"Half of us retreated back to the Palace. I split up from the rest in search of you."

Mudded up to the eyeballs, soaked and exhausted, Natsuki stared up at the woman. A flood of surprising relief hit her like a brick wall. "Thanks, I…" Closing her mouth, Natsuki stopped before she let slip of any information. She didn't want to look insane in front of Viola. "I hope you know the way back. I'm freezing." Wrapping her arms around herself, Natsuki couldn't wait to get back. She ached all over and desperately yearned to sleep her anxiety away.

"I do." Reaching a hand for the Einherjar, Viola paused at the last moment. Lowering her palm, Viola mused whether she'd ever be able to touch her Einherjar. Well, nevermind. "Come, the others are not too far."

Wandering closely behind the Valkyrja, Natsuki's speculation increased as the minutes passed them by. How had Viola conveniently found her? Brushing through the shrubs after her, Natsuki froze as the group appeared inside the clearing. They had been waiting?

* * *

"I don't get it, the wolves never even attacked us, they just went after you!" Midori remarked to Natsuki as she handed over her own cloak. "No idea where your cloak went though—nevermind, I guess." The fiery-redhead inspected her attentively before walking to the head of the group. " _We'll be back in about thirty minutes! Keep an eye out for anymore wolves, we still don't know their numbers."_

"How are you feeling?" Viola quizzed, lifting the torch to illuminate their path. Deja vu suddenly greeted her as this action unfolded. Viola couldn't help but feel a little wary that the previous night might repeat itself. No, wolves weren't stupid and usually only attacked when desperate or provoked. ...Unless something spurred them on to behave like this? Musing, she checked Natsuki who clutched the huntmaster's cloak around herself. She was soaked to the bone; it amazed Viola that her Einherjar wasn't sick—yet.

"Cold, wet… I— _sorry_." Natsuki mumbled, keeping her eyes pasted to the muddy floor. "I've been an asshole lately." Nor was she exactly sure why. Had something happened in her previous life? Nothing came to mind; only emptiness, and a… vague _depression_? Natsuki wasn't sure why that was. Perhaps she should just bite the bullet and ask Viola about it later.

"I do not blame you. It is no easy task." She had personally gone through the same predicament, after all. It was no wonder that Natsuki was having difficulties, but what could she do to help? Viola was unsure, even when she herself had experienced the same.

The Einherjar said nothing. What else could she say? It didn't quite feel right to ask Viola about herself. At least not yet. The group was still too large to share anything personal, even if it was just a few randoms, the huntmaster, herself and Viola.

* * *

At long last Natsuki was back in the Valkyrja's quarters. Sat at the table, she was wrapped in an old towel. Having bathed, her hair remained damp. It was both a blessing and a curse, for the water had revitalised her. Peering into the flame of the oil lamp set before her, Natsuki wondered what her next decision should be. It wasn't like she was going to reveal to Viola what had happened in the ruins. She had previously been warned that those ruins—Garderobe—were off limits. Only now had it clicked that those were indeed the same ruins which were mentioned by Helene and Viola sometime ago.

Well… Natsuki frowned, humming silently. It wasn't something to worry about for now. She was back now, that's all that was important.

On the opposite side of the table sat Viola herself. She was purely focused on sheets of parchment scattering her side of the table. Quill in hand, she stared at the sentence she had written only a moment prior. It's not conceivable to write her report when the information was so limited in the first place. "You said that when the wolves stopped chasing, you were lost. Was there anything else that happened?" Lifting her gaze, she watched her Einherjar carefully who hugged herself. "The wolves simply vanished when you disappeared." _Surely_ they were missing something here?

"...No. Nothing at all." Natsuki lied through her teeth. Continuing to stare into the flame, she wondered whether she should make something up. If she hadn't already bathed, she could've avoided this question entirely, but alas, here she was. "Before you found me, I had been waiting at a cliff. I couldn't see the palace from up there." It _was_ strange that the cliffs had been seemingly far away, yet they hadn't travelled all that far. Say, an hour? Oh well, it was done now, there was no use worrying about it. "There were no wolves, just me being lost, I guess."

"You guess?" Viola's eyebrows lifted slightly. Eyeing the Einherjar, she brushed her quill's feather along her lips in ponderment. Was she _lying_? Straightening her back against her chair's wooden frame, the Valkyrja placed her quill in its inkwell by her side. "Natsuki." Brushing the parchment aside, she laced her fingers together. " _Is_ there anything else?" Resting her forearms against the table, she continued; "The Sprites Forest _is not_ an area to be underestimated. There are lost souls who wander aimlessly there for centuries at a time and marvels we could never understand. Now, _did_ you see anything?"

"..." Natsuki warily watched the woman's hands unlock and slide across the table. Frozen, her mind fogged over as the Valkyrja captured her hands between hers. "N-no-"

" _You are lying._ "

Natsuki's heart leapt. The woman stared into her soul like that hallucination. She had the urge to tighten her hands into fists under the elder's. Clenching her teeth against her inner cheek, she frowned. "...Fine." Averting her eyes, she stared back into the orange flame separating them. The intensity of Viola's crimson gaze did not relent, and no matter how hard she tried, it broke her. " _ **Fine.**_ I saw a great wolf—silver. It was _probably_ a ghost, I don't know."

' _A great silver wolf?'_ Viola's mind echoed. That wasn't-

The door swung open, interrupting the pair's internal warfare. Stood inside of the doorway, Tomoe eyed them levelly. Without a word spoken, she closed the door and bypassed them. The chilled air from the corridor flickered the gas lamp's flame. Until they were alone once more, Viola released her grip from Natsuki.

Drawing away, the Valkyrja stood from her chair. "Blow out the light when you decide to sleep." Speaking curtly, she pushed the chair underneath the table, and gathered the parchments together. "Do not think that I have forgotten about this."

A chill ran along Natsuki's spine as the woman stared at her coldly.

It was only until Viola left for the room Tomoe had vacated to that Natsuki's heart started to relax. Gods' only knew what that was about. Releasing an anxious breath, she realised that she had miscalculated the Valkyrja. For some reason, the woman _petrified_ her.


	8. Ātorsweord

" _I'm sorry, Shizuru. I love you–I truly do, but I don't share the feelings you have for me." The more Natsuki attempted to explain herself to the psychotic woman, the more Natsuki feared for her safety. Her confession had fallen completely on deaf ears. Staring distraughtly at the student council president, Natsuki regretted her revelation twofold. Fujino Shizuru's facade had crumbled before her. It revealed emotions so raw to Natsuki that it terrified her._

" _Na-tsuki, I… what?" Shizuru's gaze lowered to her hands. Teeth chattering, the elder woman looked as if she was going to cry at that very moment._

" _It wouldn't have been fair if I never t-"_

" _-Never told me?" Shizuru whispered. Her shoulders quaking as though a thousand tonnes lay atop them. Uncountable expressions tore along her features haphazardly. Some calm, others crazed. Then,_ _ **fury**_ _. "You think of me as a_ _ **psychopath**_ _?"_

_Natsuki's heart leapt upon the woman's accusation. Fear crept from the dark reaches of her mind, causing her to panic. "I never s-"_

" _Then_ _ **what**_ _were you going to say?" In her rage, Shizuru spun on her heel. Only naturally did Natsuki attempt to follow her. Glaring over her shoulder, she spat: "_ _ **Do not follow me**_ _." Materialising her naginata, she apprehended Natsuki._

" _S-Shizuru?!" A cry tore from Natsuki's lips, but she didn't realise what had happened. The adrenaline only protected her for a sparse moment until she toppled to her knees. Gasping for air as she began to drown in her own blood, her hands leapt to the blade plunged inside her gut. S-Sh-izuru had–why?! Succumbing to the agony, one final word bade her farewell._

" _...Natsuki?"_

Lunging awake, Natsuki heaved as she choked on her saliva. After regaining herself, Natsuki dragged herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Planting her feet against the cool floorboards, she held her head in her hands. _What_ had that been? Panting, she restlessly slid her hands against her face and sighed. That had been a nightmare, but she had the mild suspicion it was bygone history. How? Angling her forearms against her knees, she bowed her weight into them. Her head was spinning.

Picking herself up carefully, she stood in front of the nightstand. Dipping her hands into the basin, the tepid water somewhat soothed her nerves.

She suffered from amnesia; she was an Einherjar. Had this nightmare been her past life? Wringing the water from the towel that had been floating in the basin, Natsuki grimaced. Gods only knew. Laying the towel against her face, the motion pacified her anxiety momentarily.

Two weeks had passed since Natsuki's endeavour into the forest. Yesterday, the Huntsmaster had theorised that the wolves may have become aggressive due to the _**Black Death**_ _._ A nearby fishing village had been swarmed by the plague, and there was evidence of consumption by wild beasts. Natsuki didn't know how to feel about it. Would it reach the palace? If so, how severe was this disease? Judging by its name, it wouldn't go well for all inhabitants.

Ugh. Dropping the towel back into the basin once she was finished with it, she wandered over towards the window. Opening it, she leaned against the sill, trying to relax as the gentle breeze brushed past. The crimson sunrise broke through the clouds and above the forested cliff. Watching it, but not really paying attention, her mind strayed. Viola still believed that she was lying. Natsuki wasn't even sure why, in a world such as this, surely a silver wolf was common? Supposedly not. Well, whatever the reason, it wasn't her fault.

Or, least she tried to tell herself this.

" _...–servants are asking whether we have any dirty clothes. They're preparing to clean out the rooms."_

" _Due to the Black Death?"_

Turning her head towards the door, Natsuki listened in on the muffled voices.

" _Yeah. Shizuru… What if she gets it? The plague? What then?"_

" _We would already know."_

Was that Tomoe talking about her? This seemed to be the case unfortunately as her door swung open. Staring at the two women from across the room, she became self-conscious. "...What?" She forced herself to grumble in her usual tone.

"It is a big day." Viola started, striding over towards her. She ignored the unsettled glance Natsuki threw her way. Motioning a nod towards Tomoe, the teal-haired woman left them. As the door shut, she said: "I require to check you before preparation begins.

"Preparation?" Natsuki's forearm was caught between Viola's grip, and she was firmly guided towards the bed. She immediately started to panic as Viola sat her down. "W-what are y-"

"Hush. I am merely checking your wound."

The Valkyrja eased down onto her knees in front of her. Natsuki could only stare hard at the wall opposite them. Clenching the blanket between her hands, she hated every moment of this.

Pulling her nightshirt upwards, Viola fell silent as she studied Natsuki's bandaged midriff. Blood had long since dried against the fabric. Just in time for the plague; such a wound would have been deadly, even with Shizuru's skills. Prising the bandages away gently, she loosened them from around Natsuki. "The wound has fully mended." Viola remarked, pressing a palm to where it had been. The skin was flawless; a welcome sight. "You will likely remain sore for a few days. I will keep an eye on it." Drawing back, she narrowed her eyes faintly as her Einherjar refused to look her in the eye. "...You're to practice with a sword of your choosing."

"A sword?" Natsuki finally pulled her gaze back, but leaned back slightly. Viola had crept up closer to her. Flushing hotly, she realised her mistake when the woman lay a palm against her forehead. "At least _warn me_ before you do anything..."

Viola only observed her with mild amusement. Bandages in hand, she lifted to her feet. " _No_. Come, we must prepare for the day."

* * *

"There are three swords that I have selected for you." Viola said as they entered the armoury. This was a building beside the battlements and the blacksmith. It was filled to the brim with weapons, armour and gear. Heading towards a sparse weapon rack with three blades, she ran a fingertip along the first sword's pommel. "The reverse edge falchion–a peasant and knightly sword used for chopping." Brushing to the next, she repeated this motion: "The side-sword; this blade is the sister to the rapier and is a swiping and cutting sword. Or…" Her fingertips rested against the final pommel. "The infantry sabre, a spinning and slicing sword."

These swords surprisingly compared differently to one another. Natsuki edged closer to take a look, her eyebrows rising as Viola pulled the falchion from the rack. It was a sturdy blade with a jagged tip; one that could do fatal damage. Unsure about this machete-like weapon, she pulled the side-sword out and twisted her wrist to study the blade. It was a fancy sword with a blade that narrowed into a dangerous point. Reaching 110cm, it had remarkable reach and was amazingly very light. Curiously arcing the blade, Natsuki was surprised by how natural it felt to hold. "Are all swords light?"

"Not all, but what use would there be if you cannot swing it?" Viola placed the falchion back onto the rack and drew away from Natsuki. "The side-sword is a peasant weapon and is very popular due to its flexibility. Like the rapier, it is a good beginner's weapon."

"Why didn't you choose a rapier?"

"They are awful for true combat." Viola said bluntly, her lips faintly curving as Natsuki stared with mild surprise. "A rapier is very light and bounces off surfaces. The most a rapier does is cut into the skin or impale an eye or two."

Natsuki grimaced. Still though, she'd rather not be cut at all. So if the rapier was useless–apart from the gorging of eyes–why did Viola have one? Her eyes wandered to the Valkyrja's sheathed rapier. Was it power play? Rank? Either way, Natsuki didn't know, and pulled her attention to the final blade as she slot the side-sword back in place.

"The infantry sabre is a particular favourite of mine." Viola brushed behind Natsuki to stand by her other side. "It is a graceful sword and a favourite amongst nobility and soldiers." Now standing before the sabre, she pulled it from the rack. "It would seem that you prefer the side-sword and sabre?"

"I think I like the sabre the most." This had certainly been abrupt, but Natsuki was _excited._ She would take to learning swordsmanship over remaining stuck inside any time. Now, if only she could warm up to this woman. It was obvious she was stuck with the Valkyrja for the unperceived future.

"Then we shall train you in the sabre, then perhaps the side-sword? Having a selection of weapons available is practical and it would offer you flexibility during training." However, too many weapons and it would become confusing. So, the sabre it was. "Come." Holding the blade's handle, she angled the blade's point towards the floor as she approached another set of racks. Taking two sabre sheathes and belts, she offered a pair to the younger woman. "Put this frog on. Blades are dangerous without their scabbards."

A frog? Natsuki eyed the piece of leather oddly that was meant to attach to her belt. She guessed it was an old word…? Taking it, Natsuki attached the thing to her belt then took the sabre sheath once it was offered over. Two hooks were attached to the upper end of the scabbard. Being handed the blade, she carefully slid the blade into the sheath. It felt rather loose–something she had thought would cause problems. However, it surprisingly did well to support the sabre from off the ground.

"The basic principles will be taught first." Viola spoke as she led her out the armoury and towards the courtyard.

This location was a spacious open area that faced the palace with the gardens wrapping around them. Their surroundings were far too controlled for Natsuki's liking. These gardens were restrictive and forbade nature's freedom. The courtyard was gigantic enough, but the gardens were another story entirely. On all sides they seemingly went for miles. It made Natsuki's head spin just thinking about the distance.

"First, the grip and stance." Unsheathing her sabre that rested atop her rapier's scabbard, Shizuru motioned Natsuki to copy. Standing straight with her free arm pressing the small of her back, she explained: "The grip is very important for the blade's weight and length. Hold it like you would a stave; as shown by me." Her fingers were wrapped around the hilt with her thumb against its back. Lowering her sabre, she showed the younger woman who stood beside her. "The sabre is a circular swiping blade." Lifting it, she angled its tip downwards by forty-five degrees. Spinning it in a series of arcs several times, she landed the sabre against the back of her shoulders. "It is a light weapon that shall become your arm."

"I…" Natsuki stared at the woman, having not understood the fluid motions whatsoever. Although she had clearly witnessed it, the visual information hadn't entered her brain whatsoever. Furrowing her brow, she glanced down to her own sabre that she indecisively waved around awkwardly. Although the blade felt natural, fanning it around like this certainly didn't. "How do I-" Her train of thought came slamming to a halt when Viola's palm encircled hers.

"Move the blade with your wrist." She explained, holding her own sabre within her left hand. "The action becomes fluid when you do so." She guided Natsuki's movement whilst positioning behind her. The blade was fanned to their left and glazed above their heads. "I will help you practice this strike." Brushing away from the Einherjar, she relocated to stand before her. Several feet away, she outstretched her sabre within her dominant right hand. "Copy my posture."

Pressing the back of her free palm against the small of her back, Natsuki fidgeted. She hadn't expected sword dueling to be rigid. Honestly, she had figured it to be an uncontrolled mess of swings and taunts. It spun her mind how increasingly complicated this was becoming. She worried what would happen if Viola advanced. Either way, she would stand little to no chance at all. Lifting her sabre, the blade scraped along Shizuru's. The brittleness went through her like nails on a chalkboard. _Ugh._

"Like that. Now strike."

With her first attempt forwarded, Natsuki halted as the blade bounced against Shizuru's.

"Again." Viola urged, keeping her blade level. As the action was repeated, her eyes trained on the Einherjar. "Incorrect. Try again."

"But ho-"

"How?" Shizuru wet her lips, studying her. Natsuki was obviously confused. Humming, a potential idea formed within her mind. "Attempt to parry me." Not giving the woman a chance to readjust, she struck. Circling the blade over her head, she arced the sabre against Natsuki's. The Einherjar stumbled in shock, but she didn't relent. "Guard low." She called, slowly swinging her blade to Natsuki's thigh. Miraculously, her Einherjar managed to block it. Smiling slightly, Shizuru duplicated the action. "Good. Again." It seems Natsuki learned better when on edge rather than copying in leisure. "Your enemy will not be forgiving. Strike swiftly and confidently."

The more Natsuki practiced, the clearer it became that attacking was easier than defending. In order to parry, it was incredibly tiresome. If a leg was out of place even slightly, it could get sliced. It was infuriating how many dangers required her full attention continuously. But, nevertheless, Natsuki found herself enjoying this immensely. "When—" She barely reflected the Valkyrja's strike. "—can I start learning more?"

"When I am confident you can protect yourself with this sabre."

" _Viola!"_

Viola paused mid-strike. Lowering her sabre, she eased from her stance. "Relax." She cautioned Natsuki as Midori came sprinting their way. "Huntsmaster?" She questioned, the redhead gasping for air.

" _Ba-bandits. Bandits have attacked a local caravan."_ Heaving for air, Midori gestured for the duo to follow her. " _Tw-o of the v-victims are at the g-ate."_

Bandits? Natsuki quickly tailed the Archvalkyrja who swiftly overtook the exhausted Huntsmaster. There were _more_ dangers other than wolves and the ruins? As they approached the palace's tall gate, it was surrounded by the royal guard. Viola brushed the plate-armoured knights aside, mildly surprising the Einherjar. The Valkyrja was certainly a force to be reckoned with if she commanded men so easily. Natsuki slipped past them awkwardly, trying to ignore the stares she received through grey visors.

By the gate's portcullis, two people were positioned behind it. One's hands were threaded against the bars, whilst the other stood behind them slightly.

"You're the victims of a local caravan, I hear?" Viola questioned them on the portcullis' opposite side.

" _Y-yes. P-please help us!"_ The front person—a teenage girl, it turned out—begged. " _W-we were ambushed in the forest. They… they said…"_ The hooded girl's head lulled forward as a gasp tore her throat. " _They k-illed…"_

Watching the two carefully, Viola stretched her arm through the portcullis languidly. Resting an index and middle digit to the girl's chin, she relocked their gaze as she leaned close. " _. . ."_

Unable to hear what Viola was saying, Natsuki watched warily. The one behind the vocal girl hadn't uttered a word yet. They were also hooded and were emanating something… _off_. Should she warn Vio-

"Lift the portcullis!" Too late. Viola raised her hand to signal a knight who began to wind the winch. It seemed however that Viola had already read through their disguised bandit. Unsheathing her sabre, she pushed the teenager into the crowd of knights. Apprehending the hooded man, she parried the bandit's shortsword calmly. "Of which creed are you? What say you?" She demanded, their blades gliding against one another.

He said nothing.

So he was one of those types. Viola's mind was quickly set as she manoeuvred her blade to strike. He was inexperienced; his stance was all over the place. This much was obvious as Viola scrutinised his footing. One arm was raised by his side—correct for the shortsword—at least. In a flurry of blows, the Archvalkyrja spun her blade with deadly precision. Every clumsy swipe by the bandit was either parried or dodged. The bandits had sent the novice as sacrifice—they were testing them. No matter. Increasing the speed of her strikes, Viola steadily pushed the bandit towards the battlement wall.

He was desperately attempting to fend her off, but it was futile. With so many openings revealed to the Archvalkyrja, a bloodcurdling scream released from his lips. The sabre had sliced into his thigh. Blood spewed from the wound like a fountain, uselessly dripping down his leg to smear fabric. " _ **Y-ou bitch!"**_ He screamed in fury.

"Not a mute, then?" Viola taunted, her facade transforming into a merciless smirk. As quickly as the expression formed, it disappeared. Merely smiling pleasantly, she spun her sword overhead, cutting down into the bandit's wrist. Blood spurted uncontrollably as the shortsword was dropped, another scream sounding. " _ **Fortfiet."**_ Pointing her sabre's tip at the man's throat who knelt down in shock, she bit: " **Or die."**.

" _N-no!"_ The teenage girl behind her yelled, being restrained by one of the knights. " _H-he's innocent! The b-andits forced him!"_

Viola didn't care to glance, her sights marked on the bandit. She remained in this position, utterly silent—even as he began to sob in terror. Why offer mercy to a **bandit**? They were all the same; murderers, thieves, rapists—schemers. Lifting her blade for the final strike, a deadly anger rose within her when her movement was halted. " _ **Remove yourself, this instant!"**_ She authorised Natsuki who held her swordarm.

" _And what, let you kill him?! You have no idea what he's even done!"_ Natsuki growled as she clung to the thrashing Archvalkyrja. " _Listen to m-"_

" _ **Unhand me, Einherjar!"**_ The Valkyrja roared, throwing Natsuki from off of herself. As she fell over onto her back, Viola turned to face her. Aiming the point of her sabre to the woman's throat, she coldly said: " _I will deal with_ _ **you**_ _later."_ Twisting back around, she raised her swordarm once more.

A scream from the teenage girl ripped the air as the blade slashed open the bandit's throat. Blood pooled around him as he choked within his own life-liquid. Then, he crumbled pathetically.

The atmosphere was deadly thick as the Archvalkyrja turned around. " _ **Throw his corpse on the path where the bandits will find him."**_. Drawing her focus on Natsuki who was prone on the floor, she glared through her. After a thick moment of this chilled exchange, Viola stepped over and headed for the palace.

Oh. Shit. Natsuki's heart hammered in dread, unable to stop staring at the crumpled bandit. She had _killed_ him. Viola really had. He hadn't stood a single chance. The blood crept up towards her feet, and she quickly shuffled backwards. Shaking, her pupils contorted as the dead man's body sagged forward. Throwing herself up onto her feet, she stumbled mid-stride in her attempt to run.

" _Einherjar!"_ A voice she didn't recognise sounded.

She hadn't the heart to find out who it was; rushing for the gardens—anywhere away from _this._

* * *

" _Stupid, stupid girl."_ Viola growled under her breath as she prowled back and forth. Hooking an arm around her middle, her mind went wild. How _dare_ that Einherjar _stop her_? Brushing her knuckles to her lips, she stopped by the window. Staring out, her anger merely increased as it began to rain. What gave her Einherjar the right to believe she could stop _her_? Bandits were bandits. They couldn't and _wouldn't_ be offered respite. Her Einherjar was either naive or stupid. Worse yet, perhaps both. "Tomoe. Bring her here."

* * *

It had been over an hour since she had fled here. Uncaring of the rain, she sat beneath an old tree on the palace's forest edge. How could Viola heartlessly slaughter somebody like that? This, and in front of his _victim_? The reality of her situation was gnawing at Natsuki's sanity. Her Valkyrja—or whatever she was at this point—was linked to her in pact. Or, _supposedly_. Natsuki didn't… she wasn't sure what to think of Viola at all. A psychopath? Her mind wandered to the nightmares she had been experiencing recently. That surely wasn't real, truly? She frowned in concern as she hugged her legs close to her body.

Earl, Earth, Valhalla, Einherjar, Valkyrja—what was the truth, honestly? In her short existence, she had witnessed horrors that could ruin a person. From hallucinatory wolves, feminine machines, to her only rock's war crime. Natsuki felt conflicted. Rather than face Viola, she would prefer digging her own grave and hiding within it forever.

A clap of thunder reverberated throughout the region, and a hard gust of wind pushed against her. Brushing sodden hair from her eyes, she mumbled as torrential rain trickled down her face. Angrily, she wiped the liquid away in futility. To think she had prayed that the Valkyrja would discover her a fortnight ago. Who… _what_ is Viola?

Shivering, she did not notice the great silver wolf shift from behind the tree. Rubbing her forehead tiredly, it was then when her eyes locked with crimson. Frozen still, she stared at the lupine who sat before her calmly.

" _There you are."_

Her ears twitched upon a voice she wished she hadn't heard at all. Staring through the wolf, she ignored Tomoe entirely who appeared by her side.

"Get up, or I'll _make_ you."

Did Tomoe not… see the wolf? Natsuki's mind raced as she stared into the canis lupid's scarlet gaze. It didn't do a thing—merely continuing to sit there before her. Wha-t did it… mean? Her eyebrows twitched as mental strain pooled within her mind, exhausting her further. Ugh, she didn't have the energy to deal with this.

"I said get up!" Latching hold of the woman's arm, Tomoe partially dragged the woman up. It was at this point when she heard a faint growl. Stiffening, she paused as her eyes wandered to the forest. Noth—stumbling away from the younger Einherjar, Tomoe's hand leapt to her nose that gushed. W-hat had—the bitch had punched her?! Tomoe glared death at the panicked woman who remained by the tree. Pressing a digit to her nostrils, she attempted to stop the bleeding. Alas, it didn't, her lips merely smearing with the stuff. Storming towards the fellow Einherjar, she hooked Natsuki's jaw who made a move to stand.

" **Follow. Me."** Tomoe growled in fury as she snatched Natsuki's collar.

" **Fuck. You."** Natsuki hissed just as hatefully, the silver wolf having been forgotten within that moment.


	9. Ābȳgan

The rain bore down upon them like razor-thin shards: Every droplet sparing no expense in its unrelenting storm. Bitter and cold, Natsuki growled hatefully as Tomoe heaved her up, their forms utterly sodden by the downpour.

"We're returning— _ **now**_." Tomoe demanded as she jerked Natsuki closer by the collar. To hell with this runt's attitude. It was going to get her _killed_ one day. "You have _no idea_ how we run this palace, so stop thinking you can get in the way!" She neared so intimidatingly that their noses were close to brushing. Natsuki was relentless in her rebellious attitude—worlds apart from Tomoe's mellowed allegiance to their Valkyrja. Albeit a temperamental Einherjar at times.

"I don't, do I?" Attempting to push the elder woman away, Natsuki struggled when her adversary's grip didn't relent. "Because I sure wish I could get away!" She glared spitefully at the fellow Einherjar who simply exchanged the gesture. "Get off of me!" Slammed into the tree's trunk behind her, air hurled from her lungs, causing her to gasp. Coupled with catching her breath in futility, a whisper dulled by rain chilled her.

" _You know, they say Einherjar were killed by their Valkyrja. I wonder if she murdered you in spite? I hope so."_

Panting, Natsuki stared at Tomoe incredulously before being hauled back onto her feet. " _R-really? And you… you weren't?"_ Curse Tomoe for clenching hold of her collar so adamantly like this. Unable to escape, she glared through her, neither of them realising how close they were.

" _If you're going to fuck, do it elsewhere. I'm trying to read up here."_ Freezing, the two drenched women glanced upwards into the tree's canopy. Much to their disbelief, none other than Juliette Nao Zhang lounged within the tree. As though it was customary, the redhead had an umbrella propped to her shoulder. Protected from the rainfall, a book was within her free hand. " _Get lost."_

"We aren-" Tomoe attempted, but the eye-patched redhead merely cackled.

" _Aren't what?!"_ She wafted her book their way. " _You're all over each other!"_

Shoving Tomoe away from herself with all her might, Natsuki staggered towards her. As the elder Einherjar slipped backwards into the mud, she leapt over her at the last second. Still gasping for breath, she threw the woman another glare before heading towards the forest.

"Oh no you don't." Tomoe picked herself up and marched towards her. Reaching for the woman's wrist, her grip was snapped away. "Are you _moronic_? You'll get killed in the forest!" Hadn't she learned her lesson from the wolves?!

"Who cares? _You_ obviously don't."

"If one of us dies, _Shizuru_ will too." Tomoe watched the younger woman freeze midstep.

"I know." Natsuki didn't look over her shoulder.

"We're **returning**."

"Like hell we are."

Of all the people to choose, Shizuru had chosen _her_? Tomoe still couldn't fathom the concept. On that day, Shizuru had simply stated she would be gone for a while and had departed. By the time she had returned, she had brought Natsuki with her. It _wasn't_ impossible for a Valkyrja to protége multiple Einherjar, but it was certainly rare. Shizuru's own Valkyrja, Anh hadn't. Before her? Tomoe hadn't a clue who Anh's had been. Like all Valkyrja they became legendary; mere myths that only held half truths. It was the fate of their Valkyrja mistresses to vanish into obscurity; they themselves having never parlayed with recognition. In reality, an Einherjar was a Valkyrja's tool that if lost would mean their downfall. However, if strong enough, the tool could survive without its mistress and seldom become the new Valkyrja.

Following the younger woman, Tomoe successfully latched hold of her drenched wrist. "We're _**surrounded**_ by the Plague. We're at _**war**_ with the neighbouring countries; Aries and Florence. Do you honestly wish to die so _pathetically_?" If these two things didn't kill Natsuki, the _outdoor elements_ would.

Why hadn't anyone ever told her this? Natsuki halted in her stride, glancing over her shoulder to the older Einherjar. Scrunching her eyebrows at the woman, Natsuki tore her gaze away a moment later. She was surprised she had managed to bloody Tomoe's nose at all. "I don't get it. I know nothing and I'm never told anything. What _am I_ supposed to think? She spoke gruffly. "Viola's a _psychopath_ , the Queen's a brat, this whole world is...—just that. I'm sick of trying to understand it."

They remained still within the rain.

"Who said that you ever had to understand it?" Releasing her hold on Natsuki, Tomoe brushed her knuckles to her tender nose. Ugh, that hit had been cheap. She'd give Natsuki that much, at least. Whatever, this was taking far too long and this rain was irritating her further. "I'll make you a deal. Stop this stupidity, and I'll tell you what I can."

"...Deal." Seriously, why was she agreeing to this?

"Get in." Tomoe hushered Natsuki into the quarters who edged towards the central table. Heading inside herself, Tomoe shut the door after her and waltzed over towards her. Noticing they were alone, her eyes focused onto a note by an inkwell and feather. What… Picking the parchment up, Tomoe frowned as she read the Archvalkyrja's neat handwriting.

" _The Huntsmaster is accompanying me to rout out the bandits. They have attacked another caravan and must be dealt with permanently. I will return once I am able."_

With the Huntsmaster? Tomoe glanced at Natsuki who stood by the table, appearing furious and cold. Tomoe couldn't care less. If it wasn't for her, _she_ would be the one joining Shizuru. Ugh, to hell with it. Shaking her head, the elder Einherjar threw the parchment aside. "The bandits are being dealt with, Shizuru won't be joining us."

At least Natsuki wouldn't have to contend with her. Natsuki felt some respite from knowing such a thing. But, s-she… Viola's a _psychopath_! She had cut that bandit down—whether innocent or guilty—without a single shred of mercy. Who, or _what_ is she? " _Who the hell is Viola?"_ She demanded from the Einherjar.

Natsuki's eyes burned into Tomoe's back as she reached for a cloth. Indeed, _who was_ Shizuru Viola? Not even Tomoe herself knew entirely. Dabbing her nose, she wiped away the flaking, smeared blood. An Einherjar was just the extension of a Valkyrja's arm. "Valkyrjas don't just appear like us." She started, throwing the cloth into the laundry basin for later. "She started as an Einherjar."

"In the desert?"

Tomoe nodded, reaching for two towels this time. "Dry yourself else the floorboards will get wrecked." Throwing the younger woman a towel, she squeezed the excess water from her hair with hers. Why was this woman so stubborn? Of all times, in the rain too? Coating the fabric against her face in lieu of respite, Tomoe inspected her clothing. She would have to change too, she was drenched and caked in mud—they both would need to. Wrapping the towel around her shoulders loosely, Tomoe leaned her front into the table opposite from Natsuki. "A Valkyrja is the embodiment of spiritual energy. Reaping souls is her speciality and because of that, Valkyrja have earned many names through the ages; Grim Reaper, Psychopomp, Necromancer, Angel of Death, Soul Harvester, Vampire... The list goes on." Studying the Einherjar as she dried the back of her throat, Tomoe knew that she couldn't reveal too much information. That was Shizuru's decision, not hers. "She wasn't touching you for whatever stupid reason's in your head. She was pumping you full of spiritual energy to _save you_."

"Save me?" Natsuki's brows furrowed. Admittedly she hadn't really understood _why_ Viola had been touchy-feely. During her checkups the touches had been brief—almost coy, as though the Archvalkyrja was acting upon ploy. Rubbing her forehead with her borrowed towel, Natsuki felt something amiss. She is an _Einherjar_ ; a Valkyrja's ' _chosen'_. Was she a mere lost soul held captive by a mad hoarder? _Is that it?_ Tomoe was already Viola's. Why would she bother choosing another? Let alone an Einharjar who wanted _nothing_ to do with her? That's if Tomoe wasn't lying, of course. "So if I die, she dies? Why?"

"Soul Pact. Your soul was anchored to hers during your resurrection. She sacrificed a portion of her life-force to keep you alive. Just as she did with me."

The anchoring again. Natsuki still didn't understand what it was.

"By harvesting the bandits' souls, she will return to her full strength."

So a Valkyrja could do th— _how many souls did she need_? "She's a mass murderer! How is that any excuse to kill so m-"

" _Silence your tongue!"_ Tomoe lunged over the table to seize Natsuki's collar. " _We had a_ _ **deal**_ _. Stop being so moronic. You will_ _ **die**_ _if she has no access to souls. Why do you even care?"_ Tomoe shoved the younger Einherjar backwards. " _They're_ _ **bandits**_ _! It isn't like she's killing someone who deserves to live! We do what we must to survive."_ As they exchanged a searing glare, Tomoe wondered whether to continue; Natsuki's cold stare wasn't thawing. Perhaps this Einherjar was a dud? No matter. "Sometimes Valkyrja choose to pact with a soul that carries great potential." Watching Natsuki's expression twitch slightly, she smiled. "Not that I understand what's expected of me—both of us included. _**I'm just an Einherjar.**_ "

If _Tomoe_ didn't know, then…? Natsuki watched her cautiously. "Then why bother having Einherjar if it means killing?"

"What did I just say?" Was she even _listening_? Tomoe stared at her pointedly. Even though she had the answers, neither she nor Shizuru could answer the mystery behind the Einherjar. Who were they? What was their purpose other than becoming Valkyrja? Was their existence futile? Tomoe had asked herself this a thousand times before.

Resting her fingertips to the table, Tomoe studied Natsuki. She was genuinely unsure whether her Einherjar sister would ever settle. Tomoe supposed that she understood her to a degree. They had essentially been snatched from their past lives—knowledge of that time unimportant—and tossed here. The only clue they received from their past life were the wounds they were anchored with. Was this crucial information? They may never know.

"Anchoring; what's that?"

"It's the ability to draw spiritual energy to something. A corpse is useless without its soul; by siphoning that spiritual energy, we can return its life." Earning a confused look, Tomoe exchanged their stare for a moment as she mused over her explanation. She had never had to explain this, after all. Ah, maybe she had the answer now. "Just look at spiritual energy as a memory. Experiences, emotions; they are all of this. Humans are far easier to anchor because of self-awareness. Buildings not so much."

Natsuki believed she was beginning to understand now. "Does that mean this palace could be anchored while a normal building couldn't?"

"You're getting it." Tomoe praised, turning her attention to the crowned glass window. It was starting to rumble. "A thunderstorm's on its way." She hoped Shizuru was alright.

* * *

"I propose that once this is dealt with, we visit the bathhouse. I am thoroughly drenched." Viola proclaimed as she carefully tread through the waterlogged underbrush. They had been hunting the bandits for over four hours now and this storm wasn't relenting.

The Huntsmaster laughed, though no humour was evident. She was knelt down beside the soaked corpse of a lone bandit, retrieving a bolt from his throat. With great difficulty she removed it from his jugular, blood gushing from the entry wound as she stood. "I was thinking the same—Ugh. I _**hate it**_ when my clothes get blood on them. That's worse than them being wet!" Midori lamented, but this bolt wasn't damaged, at the very least. Studying it momentarily, she attached it to her crossbow's catch and whirled the crannequin. "More moved to the south." She studied the muddy overgrowth of their surroundings inside this section of the forest. "The disturbance of these shrubs was made by man, not of a beast." With her weapon loaded, she trained it in front of herself, ready for more adversaries.

Viola landed her eyes upon this area the Huntsmaster pointed out. It indeed seemed the case; the tall grass had been matted down as though a squadron had marched through it. They were gaining on the bandits. It would only be a matter of time until they caught the rest. "How many?"

"Twelve. Perhaps more." Toeing the corpse's body with her boot, the Huntsmaster tilted her head towards the forest canopy. Frowning, she lifted a hand to signal the Archvalkyrja to quieten. A distant rumble echoed, disturbing the stone-cold silence. Not even a whisper from a bird sounded. Something suddenly felt incredibly wrong, and both women felt it.

Drawing her sabre, Viola pointed the tip skywards at the ready. Their location was rather unfortunate. Mounds of unlevel slippery grass littered this clearing; if a battle was to be had, this environment would be treacherous.

Then, at that moment, the bandits swarmed them on all sides.

Total carnage commenced as thirteen bandits charged the pair. Believing their numbers would bring them indisputable victory, they were arrogant and loud. Armed with axes, falchions, spears and shields, they clanged their weapons; gloating and bellowing objectifyingly.

" _Burn the witch!" — "Get in my bed, pretties." — "Fuck me, they're gorgeous."_

Ugh, gross. Midori winced as she stood beside Viola. They were encircled similarly to that of wolves; disgusting and hungry stares thrown their way by the bandits. Though the Huntsmaster was genuinely nervous, Viola stood her ground by her side.

"It is convenient indeed that you arrived when you did." Viola threw them a disarming praise, lips pulling into a serene smile behind her sabre. Fixating her crimson gaze upon every individual, the bandits barked with laughter.

"Even in the face of Death, this bitch praises us! How cute."

Jumping her focus on the bulkiest of the group, Viola identified him as the leader. His armour was of much finer quality, and he wielded a falchion. The blade was propped against his shoulder without much care for his safety.

They were _all_ underestimating her and the Huntsmaster.

"Death is only a new avenue to explore. You know what I am, no?"

"I don't give a shit." The bandit rallied his men into spite and cheer. "We raid to _survive_." Spitting at Viola, he lifted his falchion into a sweeping attack.

It was futile. Viola swiftly sliced into his cheek with her sabre, rendering through fat and muscle agonisingly. "I could care less." Viola stood her ground before the Huntsmaster, the bandits surrounding her. "Go." She instructed Midori who froze. " _ **Go!"**_

Knowing of the bandits impending doom, the Huntsmaster threw herself towards the forest's edge. Running as hard as she could manage, the bandits didn't take chase. They were far too happy in contending with their new Valkyrja prize.

" _Attack!"_

"You're fools." Viola cut the first bandit down—twice and thrice toppling down before her blade. For every criminal she downed, more burst into the clearing. Arching her sabre from head to toe horizontally, blood swept into rain. Their numbers were seemingly unending. As she cut short their lives, overexertion began to consume her. Though the bandits would never witness this; a serene smile upon her lips hauntingly. She was tiring—beginning to realise: Her _Key_ would be her only route out. **No.** She could not! Not after so long.

Spinning her sabre overhead, she parried a brave bandit who cockily challenged her. The bandits encircled her on all sides, making escape impossible. Sweat slipped down her brow as an anxiety welled within her gut. Yes, there was no withdrawing.

Bolting back from a strike, Viola sliced her wrist with deadly precision. The men stared at her bewilderedly, stopping in their tracks. " _Oh, please continue."_ Her demeanor shifted as blood poured from the gaping wound, a mist of crimson rose into the sky to snake around her. They were _petrified._ Surely they would've known her nature? Buffoons. Laughing softly, she darkly smiled as the acidic cloud engulfed the bandits. Screams of agony ripped from their throats as their skin melted. " _Kiyohime."_

The faintest glimpse of a gigantic lindworm materialised behind Viola. Consisting of a draconic head, serpentine body, two taloned arms and wings, Kiyohime hovered. She, unlike the silver wolf, was suddenly distinguishable to the bandits. Because, after all, they were close to death. As the worm rose, it twisted around the Valkyrja's form and snapped its tail powerfully towards them. A venomous gust blasted the bandits. As the final bandit toppled to the floor dead, Viola remained within the epicentre of the carnage. Crimson flowed underfoot, melding with rain as threads of spiritual energy pooled from their corpses. Lifting skywards, they fizzled into a shimmering emerald, seeping into the Valkyrja's dealt wounds.

Two wounds, in fact. A lingering sting pulsed along the side of her face. Touching along her temple, Viola froze in confusion as the Huntsmaster hesitantly approached. Removing her hand, a seething anger boiled as blood stained her palm and wrist. One of those bandits had nicked her!

"...Viola?" Midori nervously looked between her and Kiyohime who protectively curled around her form.

Turning, the Archvalkyrja stared furiously at the Huntsmaster who immediately backed out of the way. With her injured limb, she pressed the heel of her palm against the wound. Encircling her other hand around her slip wrist, she stormed into the direction of the palace. "Come." She demanded, bitter that she had been harmed in the first place. "Nature can take the scum."

As they retreated from the area, Kiyohime evaporated: their warpath soaked in gore.

* * *

It was deep into the night when Natsuki was awoken to a disturbance in the other room. Listening carefully, she stared at the ceiling as she heard a chair slide against floorboards. ...Had Viola returned, perhaps? Sliding her hands against her face, Natsuki soothed the exhaustion as she sat up.

" _...uru, you've re—wha' happe..."_ She could barely hear.

Was she mad to consider meeting Viola? There was no question about it, after last night, the answer was obvious. Standing, Natsuki headed for the adjacent room. Opening the door, Viola and Tomoe immediately turned to look at her. This staring match continued for a moment as Natsuki frowned. What...

Apart from being thoroughly drenched, a stitched gash ran along Viola's forehead and across the right temple. Her left wrist was also bandaged, blood blemishing the white fabric. She had been _injured_? Natsuki couldn't quite believe her eyes as she continued to gawk. But she soon retreated her gaze: Viola appeared abruptly _furious._

"It was a lucky hit, is all."

"Does it hurt? You didn't use…?"

Natsuki remained in the doorway uncomfortably as Tomoe delicately touched Viola's wound. Even though Tomoe didn't understand why they were Einherjar, she was awfully close to Viola. It made Natsuki feel increasingly wary as the scene continued. Ugh. She was going back to bed.

"You're soaked. Please, let me help you?"

Shutting the door on them, she returned to her bed and threw the covers back over herself. Ah, peace once more.

Alas, the minutes slowly added as Natsuki continued to lie awake. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't do away with what had happened. Viola is psychotic, Tomoe didn't understand why they existed, and—well, just… _how_? Nothing was making sense! Rolling onto her stomach in distemper, Natsuki smeared her head into the pillows. _Stop. Thinking._

Sometime later, Natsuki stiffened as she heard the door open quietly. Staring hard into the fabric of her pillow, she felt the mattress dip down.

"I know you are awake." Viola watched as the cocooned Einherjar stubbornly refused to acknowledge her. "Hm. Immature child." Tenderly touching her wound, Viola winced. She was still _**furious**_ , but she was doing well to keep it in check. "I understand that you wish to know more in relation to the Valkyrja? Or more specifically, myself?" Eyes wandered along Natsuki's covered form who finally sat upwards. Receiving an apprehensive stare, Viola ignored it. "What would you like to know?"

' _What_ _ **would I**_ _want to know?'_ Natsuki echoed internally. There were so many questions that Natsuki had no idea where to begin. Would she dare? " _ **Who**_ are you?"

"Who am I?" The Valkyrja smiled, placing her arms into her lap as she mused upon this question herself. "Shizuru Viola. Perhaps around twenty-seven." It was always difficult to place their exact ages, they didn't know their past, after all. "I died from heart complications. My Valkyrja mistress thought that I was impaled."

 _Impaled through the heart?_ Natsuki stared at her a tad speechlessly. "...Tomoe said that Valkyrja kill their Einherjar in their past lives?" Viola chuckled darkly, catching her off guard. Immediately this set off her nerves, anxiety welling inside her stomach. W-what…? No...

" _If that is indeed the case, I should have congratulated Anh for such a fascinating death."_ Sobering, Viola's anger dissolved as she contently observed Natsuki. " _Very few dare to ask me that, and for very good reason."_ Her Einherjar began to panic as she eased closer. " _Do not…"_ Clutching Natsuki's jaw, she stilled her; fear was clear within her eyes as Viola studied her curiously. " _...Trust your peers easily. Valkyrja are surrounded by superstition and intrigue. We may never know if I_ _ **killed you**_ _during our previous lives—nor if we ever met."_ There's no point worrying about something which may not be true, no? Verdant irises seemed to calm as she moved away. Deciding this was her small victory, Viola continued: "Ten years ago I was found by my Valkyrja in the Black Valley. My resurrection was very difficult as my heart had been totally destroyed. It was a miracle that Anh had the strength to keep me stable during my recovery."

Nobody could live without their heart, surely? Natsuki hadn't a clue what she could say. All she could do was simply listen to the Archvalkyrja.

"I am somewhat uncertain why she chose me. My dire health would have very easily killed her." Anh had certainly been powerful, likely stronger than herself. "Three years ago she died when we journeyed to the Garderobe Ruins in order to anchor it."

 **Garderobe.** Oh, Gods'. N-Natsuki had **_been there_**. The memories of her trek through the Sprites' Forest came rushing back like a tidal wave. "R-uins? Why anchor that?" She attempted to keep calm, but her flaying anxiety was clear as daylight.

 _That_ was a rather fascinating reaction. Viola stared at her, piecing one and two together. So _that's_ where her Einherjar had gone during the wolf attack. So she's seen _it_ , hasn't she? " _Hm."_ She smiled in amusement, terrifying her Einherjar before suddenly saying: "They were thought to have been connected to the palace. Not much is known about the site. However, enough of that. With time I will tell you more; do you accept?"

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki forced herself to nod.

Viola smiled, easing from the bed and making a move towards the door. "Get some rest, _Natsuki_. You look **_exhausted_**."

* * *

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing Shizuru in this. I've always liked characters who are dark, manipulative and mysterious. Especially when they're paired with characters who are rough around the edges like say Nao, Natsuki or Tomoe. Anyway, we're reaching Cyne's turning point in its timeline.


	10. Bealuspell

_Staring up at the wooden ceiling, the tatami room rumbled. Dust plunged through paper-thin walls, causing cloudy debris to scatter across the space. Throughout this, Natsuki was unable to move an inch. What's…_ _**happening**_ _?! Wide awake but unable to move upon an exotic bedroll—sleep paralysis?—she helplessly perceived tumultuous quakes. They shook Natsuki to her very core, entrenching deep dread within the recesses of her mind. Then, from the dark corner she saw_ _**it** _ _: spider-like tendrils slithered into light, crawling ever closer to her. Sickly limbs with hooked blades approached, but a moment later, as though flames touched upon them, they skittered away._

_As the ceiling threatened collapse, the hulking horse from the ruins appeared. Blocking her view of the demonic presence, Saint Vlas bastioned a glorifying blaze; it caused the unseen arachnid to scream horrifyingly and carom onto the ceiling. Suspended, eight cardinal eyeballs bored into Natsuki, chilling her._

_As light blasted the spider away and her senses began to dull, an enraged shriek bade her farewell:_ " _ **YOU AREN'T KILLING MY MOTHER!"**_

Careening from the nightmare, Natsuki heaved for breath as she tore the blankets from herself. Again with the night terrors?! Ragged and exhausted, she sighed as she clasped her hands to her face. This had been the _second_ time in a row… _Please_ don't tell her that this was becoming normalcy? If it did, she…? Lips trembling, her eyes shot to her bedside. Hadn't there been… _something_? N-o. It was _**nothing**_. She was simply far over her head right now. Paranoid—yes, that was correct.

Staggering out of bed, she hurried to the window and threw the curtains open. The early hours were upon the horizon, allowing dull light to filter into the room. Easing into the sill, Natsuki closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead to cool glass. Least… she attempted to. Opening her eyes, she focused on the disturbing sensation of _something_ watching her. Had the horse from the ruins _invaded her dreams_? How was that _possible_? Was it… Twisting around sharply, she was greeted to an empty room: Old floorboards, flaked plaster and rustic furniture was her only company. But it _felt_ like she was being watched!

Refusing to spend any more time within this room, Natsuki marched to the exit and flung the door open into the living quarters. It couldn't get any worse, surely? **Wrong.** Sat at the table with candlelight, a quill, inkwell and parchment, Viola's attention slowly lifted to her. The flame's illumination flickered across Viola's face, enhancing an expression Natsuki could not identify. _Seriously_?

"...Natsuki." Viola murmured, observing her Einherjar curiously. She looked as though she had seen a ghost: She was as pale as a sheet and looked _terrified_. Subtly glancing over Natsuki's shoulder, the Archvalkyrja hummed thoughtfully. Languidly dipping her quill into the inkwell beside her, she added to her report. Quiet for a time, she could literally _feel_ the anxiety welling from her Einherjar. It was obvious that Natsuki was struggling for some unfathomed reason. "Tonight the skies shall open." Placing her quill into the inkwell, Viola rested her forearms against the table. Keeping her eyes trained on her Einherjar securely, they narrowed discreetly. "It will mark the beginning of the flooding season." She kept their gaze locked, holding her Einherjar's fear.

W-what's Viola getting at? No matter how hard Natsuki attempted it, she couldn't move. Her legs were like lead as her Valkyrja stood from the chair and stepped towards her. The horrible feeling was looming inside her back; like ghostly eyes staring through her. Why wasn't it disappearing? Not like this, not when Viola was approaching her like this—

"-There is something I wish you to see soon." Viola declared as she stood before Natsuki. Reaching beside the Einherjar, she shut the bedroom door shut.

Heart hammering, the awful sensation from Natsuki's back disintegrated. Releasing a tense breath she had not realised she had held, she jumped. The Archvalkyrja was breaching her personal space, replacing that fear all the more.

" _Tell me."_ Viola murmured as her Einherjar nervously pressed close to the door in an attempt to escape. She neither apprehended Natsuki nor did she retreat; Viola merely stayed her ground. Seizing her was unnecessary. " _What did you see in the Garderobe Ruins?"_ Her voice lowered dangerously.

 _The ruins._ Oh, Gods'. She had **_forgotten_** , of course Viola _knew_ she had gone there. " _I-I do-n-"_

" _Do not…"_ Viola neared her an inch, the fingertips of her right hand curling into her collar: " _...lie to me,_ _ **Einherjar**_ _. What_ _did you see?"_ She breathed into the terrified Einherjar's ear. Needless to say, Shizuru Viola was a master in manipulation. " _You spoke of something impossible: A great wolf. But..."_ Fingertips fled, her thumb lifting Natsuki's chin upwards instead. " _You discovered something far more perilous."_

" _I-I had n-o choice. It was the fi-rst place I found for miles, I-"_

" _-How did you survive the_ _ **Guardian**_ _?"_

The Guardian? That living statue?

" _I-it thought I was someone els-"_

Hand clasping the doorknob, Shizuru opened it and pushed Natsuki through it. Toppling onto the old floorboards heavily, the wind was ripped from Natsuki's lungs. The atmosphere was tenacious as the Archvalkyrja stepped through the doorway, clearly angry.

" _Liar!"_

" _I'm n-ot!"_ Natsuki wheezed, also in shock at Viola's abrupt attack. " _H-how many t-imes do I have to tell you?!"_ Oh, Gods'. What's she going to do this time? Gasping for breath, the Einherjar attempted to shift backwards as the elder woman stared through her. Like walking on thin ice, Natsuki's mental wellness shattered underfoot as Viola stalked towards her. But rather than the beating she had expected, surprise replaced this.

Viola had paused from the outburst. Demeanor shifting, her lips curled as she released an amused hum. Offering her hand down to her, Natsuki was understandably confused by her sudden change in personality, but accepted the aid warily. "Come." Viola motioned her, moving to the window.

There was _no way_ Natsuki could ever understand this woman. Staring after the Valkyrja, she hesitantly obeyed the command, nervously standing beside her. Keeping her distance from the Archvalkyrja, Natsuki was apprehensive: What could Viola possibly want _this time_?

Studying Natsuki, Viola gestured to the sky. "Look to the skies. What do you _see_?"

The great forest curved around the Palace, covering the mountainside in green. Above it rested the horizon; the Moon fading as it would soon be daybreak. However, beside the celestial body was the star—it had changed to azure. Natsuki paused in her observation, cautiously returning her gaze to Viola.

"I feel that you are ready to know more." Viola spoke as she gazed upon the sight of the Star. It flickered between azure and crimson haphazardly. "Relating to the HiME Star."

Had… had she _impressed_ Viola by snapping at her? Natsuki was lost for words, quite unable to believe that she may be correct. "H-HiME Star?" She also took to looking at it, now noticing it alternating in colour. That's… not normal, is it? She watched it cautiously.

"When injured, you were not ready to take the brunt of the truth." Viola started, touching along the stitches of her gashed forehead calmly. "Still." She looked to her, watching the confusion and curiosity continually fight for dominance. "You are not prepared for anything more than what I am about to tell you. Mentally you are weak."

" _I'm not we-"_ Viola only continued to stare at her silently; the action enough to stop Natsuki in her tracks. She… truly… Natsuki realised her mistake. Was she in denial? Viola was right, she _is_ weak.

"In times past, there was said to have been a being who appeared. On the thirteenth night during daybreak, she anchored two heavenly spheres into the sky. As they orbited the Moon, they collided, causing a great flood. Abiding to the old calendar, tomorrow is that day and will mark the nine hundredth anniversary of this event: The Great Collapse." Deciding to add to this after a brief pause of thought, Viola said: "During the Star's blue phase, Earthling anchors are far weaker than their Earl counterparts." Returning her focus on her Einherjar, Viola emphrised her speech even further. "During the blue phase, the _**Garderobe Ruins**_ are tied to our world completely. This month _you shall accompany me_ there for the retrieval of technology. Treacherous hallways and forgotten technology is the least of your worries there."

The substantial amount of information silenced Natsuki. Lips quivering, her gaze skittered between the star and Valkyrja. Phases? The Great Collapse? Two stars? What in the Gods' names is Viola on about?! Why had Viola kept _this_ secret? It made no sense to hide this away from her. But… The Garderobe Ruins? _Why_ would this psychopath insist on taking her there when she wasn't supposed to have been there in the first place? Was she missing something here, or was Viola manipulating her? Is… Is Viola _conditioning_ her into something else?

_That was it._

Seems Natsuki was beginning to understand. Stepping from the window, Viola cupped her own wrist with her other hand. Watching the silent Einherjar struggle, she witnessed a myriad of expressions tear along Natsuki's face: Anxiety, curiosity, wariness— _anger_. Yes, Natsuki was indeed beginning to understand her situation. She smiled as antagonising viridian glared at her.

"You can't manipulate me."

"But I already am, _Einherjar_." Approaching Natsuki again, she swayed her from the room. Twisting her arm bewards, she deftly sealed the door shut behind herself. Now within the living quarters, crimson eyes focused solely upon Natsuki, precisely herding her towards her own room. As Natsuki's back hit the door and panic greeted her, she felt mildly amused. Staying her ground like before, she teased: "Open the door, _Natsuki."_

" _N-no, I-"_ Anxiety swelled as Natsuki felt Viola twist the doorknob much in the same as before.

" _Steady yourself. You are panicking far too much."_ Gripping the Einherjar's arm, Viola stabilised their balance before Natsuki ended up embarrassing herself again. "Join me on my balcony."

" _I wo-"—_ Wait, balcony? S-she... she had thought...! Heart hammering, Natsuki had no choice as Viola captured her hand and eased her towards another door to their left. Staring down at their intertwined hands, Natsuki was lost for words. This was also the first time she had entered this woman's quarters. Surprisingly it mirrored her own, except for the balcony, of course. Also, to add to this, the _bed_ was unexpectedly a _single_? Weren't Viola and Tomoe lovers…? Far too many questions spun Natsuki's head as Viola opened the heavy timber door to the balcony.

"Why have you woken so early? I was planning to wake you in order to witness the Star's Phase." Viola sat her down in one of the wooden outdoor chairs.

"Nightmare." Natsuki grumbled as the Archvalkyrja accompanied her on a seat beside her. Observing their surroundings curiously, she hadn't expected _this_. The balcony was protected by a stone ceiling that was supported by sturdy beams. Glazeless windows encircled this balcony like a cloister, safeguarding its residents' from the outdoor elements. The Archvalkyja's quarters mystified Natsuki: her bedroom was rather ascetic, but _this_ balcony flipped that ideology on its head. Sure, they resided in a Palace, but this looked fitting for a _cathedral_! Was she thinking too much into this?

"A nightmare, you say?" Resting an arm against her chair's rest, Viola observed her silently as she brushed her fingertips along her lips. Her Einherjar was still on edge, nevertheless, she would ask her. "What did that nightmare entail?"

Why did Viola suddenly care? She's up to something. Watching her suspiciously, Natsuki's eyes narrowed as the Valkyrja merely exchanged a pointed stare. Seriously. What _was_ she supposed to say? Confessing her dreams would only be twisted into a _lie_. Natsuki bet that Viola would use it against her in ploy. It wouldn't surprise her whatsoever, and what's worse, Natsuki somehow felt _guilty_ to think this way. Why should she care? Viola's a _monster_!

"You also looked fearful, as though something occupied your room." Viola mentioned, pulling the Einherjar from her train of thought. Other than herself, Viola knew that something was terrifying Natsuki. Ever since the wolves, Natsuki had been constantly on edge. It was _obvious_ that she had met The Lady, Garderobe's Guardian.

Clenching her hands into the armrests, Natsuki's anger steadily rose. "...Quit it." She strained after a stressed pause, feeling lost and agitated as crimson fixated onto her. Why must Viola have this power over her? What gave this woman the _right_? "Why would you care? What are you? Some kind of sick sadist?"

"That tongue of yours has become rather confident."

 _Is that it_? Standing sharply, Natsuki stood before the Archvalkyrja in spite. Tearing her hands into scarlet fabric, fingers whitened with tension. "Why is everything a game with you?!" Heaving the elder closer by the collar, Natsuki growled: "Make sense already!"

Having been dragged partially from out of her chair, Viola merely stared at her quietly.

To Hel with this. _Of course_ Viola wouldn't react! Why had Natsuki expected anything different? Brow furrowing, her glare transformed into annoyance as Viola's hands encircled hers. Looking down to the larger palms, her fingertips twitched before relenting their iron grasp upon her Valkyrja.

"You have a lot to learn before you can disarm me." Viola taunted, easing up onto her feet before the Einherjar. As the animosity was thrown her way again, she smiled softly before transferring her focus upon the HiME Star. Heading for the balcony's edge, she gestured Natsuki closer with the flick of her index finger. "I will not ask you again."

She wasn't lying, it turns out. Refusing to follow the Valkyrja, Natsuki quickly found herself feeling foolish as she glared after Viola. Just—Ugh. She had _no idea_ how to behave around this woman! Much less how to have a civil conversation with her. Continuing to watch the woman suspiciously, Natsuki couldn't help but actually find it _uncharacteristic_ of Viola: She was leaning against that balcony's stone railing as though _somehow_ it went against her personality. How does that make sense? Natsuki still had no clue who Viola is, let alone understand her finer details. At this point, Natsuki should just leave Viola. But, where would she go? It wasn't like she trusted anyone in this godforsaken Palace, nor did she have enough knowledge of the world in the first place. Thus infuriatingly, Natsuki was forced to stand by Viola's side once more.

"The Phase will begin shortly."

Sure enough, as Natsuki forced herself to look into the skies. Suddenly she realised that the Moon had long since faded, but the Star had not. The chaotic interchanging of the HiME Star gradually began to settle: rouge and cerulean's battle for dominance slowing to a standstill. Then, as the azure glow loomed upon the Star, disbelief skyrocketed within Natsuki. A beam of incredible light cut through the celestial object and bolted down into the horizon. Cobalt erupted along the sky, filling the empyrean with fantastical lights. Suddenly, the Phase began to rise within the horizon, the crimson daybreak pushing it upwards. Further and farther it was launched until the sunrise crept above the treeline, blanketing the land in daylight.

Just like that, as though nothing had happened at all, the Phase finished.

"Due to your Earth origin, you may feel fatigued more easily. Because you cannot absorb souls, I shall be maintaining your anchor link."

* * *

"How did she respond to last night's Phase?" Tomoe asked as she and Viola observed Natsuki. The fellow Einherjar was a dozen or so yards away, practicing swordsmanship on one of the training ground's dummies. She had to admit, Natsuki seemed to have some raw talent with the sabre. Personally she had tried and failed to master swords. Axes and halberds however, now _there's_ Tomoe's true potential. "I have brought the crystal like you instructed; is that everything?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tomoe." Taking the chained crystal from her, Viola allowed the anchor to dangle from her fingertips. "She took it rather well. Though I am yet to observe her fatigue. How has the crystal been under your care?"

"It's been giving me nightmares again. I'm not really sure what's going to happen this Phase. I…" Clearing her throat, Tomoe decided against continuing. "Should I return later?"

"That would be wise, yes." Watching the eldest Enherjar turn her back, Viola stopped her. "Tomoe." Searching the woman's eyes carefully as Tomoe twisted around slightly, Viola asked: "Answer me honestly; Is the weakening of the Anchor and the Garderobe Ruins causing this?"

Sincerely? "I'm not sure." Tomoe said. "I feel like _something_ is wrong, but I can't pinpoint what that is." It very well _could_ be either her anchoring crystal or the ruins. But what if it was something else? Not to mention, what if the delicate balance of supporting two Einherjars was putting strain upon Shizuru? This could also be a possibility, and one Tomoe was afraid to ask about.

"Meet me at our quarters tonight at the time we arranged. We will discuss the retrieval of equipment from the ruins with Natsuki." As she began to leave, Viola uttered: "And Tomoe?" The Einherjar paused, but didn't face her. "Return to me if it feels worse."

Watching the Einherjar depart, Viola felt uneasy. How were they supposed to tackle this dilemma if they did not understand it in the first place? They still weren't completely certain how the Star's Phases related to their existence. _Nevermind_ how it affects their wellbeing. Sighing, Viola smeared her palm against her face before pressing her heel to her temple. But, nevertheless they would traverse through this problem. Shaking herself out of it, Viola unsheathed her sabre and approached Natsuki.

Meanwhile, Natsuki felt disgruntled as she clumsily attacked the training dummy. This thing was made from hay which was tied together by rope. It was doing nothing to improve her bitter mood. Ever since last night's nightmare her paranoia had increased. For whatever stupid reason, it only relented when she was close to _**Viola**_. Gritting her teeth, she angrily swiped the blade along hay, sending yellow grass flying everywhere. This is ridiculous! Is that horse out to get her or something? Surely not when the last time she had seen it had been at the Garderobe Ruins? Perhaps she was simply at her wits end?

Noticing her Einherjar's state, Viola paused behind her. Natsuki seemed to be stuck in place, simply glaring at her inanimate adversary. "Natsuki." She spoke, curling her free hand around Natsuki's sword arm.

Pulled from the training dummy, Natsuki fought against the Archalkyrja for a brief second. "W-wh— _Viola_?" What now?

"You are on edge. What is the matter?" Viola stood her ground as Natsuki pulled her wrist from her grip. They exchanged a solid silence as confusion, anger and frustration was shot Viola's way.

' _What is the matter?'_ The words echoed within Natsuki's mind. Scoffing, she shook her head. "What's _**wrong**_?" Because Hel, Natsuki sure wishes she knew. Her hand tightened around her sabre's handle strongly. "Frequently I have nightmares! They always involve _death_. Now I'm just _paranoid_! What's gonna happen next, Viola? Are my dreams going to become reality and rip me to shreds?!" She glared through the Valkyrja who watched her closely. Her rage only simmering as Viola's eyebrows lifted faintly. "Don't fuck with me!"

A provocative slash was parried by Viola who took a step away from the Einherjar. She hadn't witnessed Natsuki's rage become so serious before. Something last night had clearly affected her negatively. Was it the Star's Phase, or something more sinister? She continued to observe Natsuki carefully whose anger wasn't relenting. In fact, she may very well have to apprehend her Einherjar. "What are these nightmares?"

"Like you'd care!"

Seems she was being too aggressive for her own good. Deciding their next cause of action swiftly, the Archvalkyrja poised into position. "If you feel I do not care, then attack, Einherjar." Circling her sabre above her head, she struck Natsuki's own blade. Her adversary's weapon was flung across the training grounds and sailed within the air. "Go fetch-" Too late, for Natsuki had caught her off guard. She curiously observed her Einherjar whose fingers had curled around her collar tightly.

" _I… why…"_ Natsuki's head pulled downwards in defeat. Why couldn't she ever be satisfied? Viola was revealing information now, she certainly was—but it _still_ wasn't enough. Her nightmares may as well be reality, without Viola she felt paranoid of _something unknown_ , nor did she know a thing about this world. Would she ever? Then, her ears twitched as metal slid against leather. Training her eyes back on Viola, she realised the Archvalkyrja had sheathed her own blade. "What are you do-"

Wrapping her arms around the confused Einherjar, Viola silenced whatever Natsuki had been about to say. " _I know. My own Valkyrja could not answer the multitude of questions I had for her either. Nor could hers."_ She whispered into the stunned woman's ear who remained prone within her arms. " _I am powerless to help you in this regard. Your anger_ — _your realisation: this is key to unlocking your potential future. I cannot guarantee that you will accept it like I and Tomoe have, but…"_ Clasping her hands to Natsuki's upper arms, she eased her away gently. "I can help you learn about this world and find your place within it. If you remember your past life, this does not matter. I only remember fragments of my own, myself."

Natsuki's fingers slowly untangled from Viola's collar as their staring was exchanged. Even though she _should_ be angry, Natsuki realised she no longer had the energy to do so. Was it honestly true that Viola didn't remember her own life either? Did she have similar nightmares to herself? Was this merely a ploy to trap her further into the unknown? Natsuki was genuinely afraid. Swallowing, she removed her gaze from the Archvalkyrja. Maybe this was just one gigantic nightmare?

* * *

"The Garderobe Ruins is an abandoned site of unknown origin." Viola explained as she stood behind her seated Einherjar. "Nor has anyone ever completed its mapping." Delicately unfolding a fragile piece of parchment, Viola placed it in front of them on the central table. "My Valkyrja managed to map a portion of the ruins, but she was killed by the Guardian of its underground chamber."

Again with this _Guardian._ Natsuki's demeanor visibly shifted as she stared hard at the old map. She recognised the placement of some of the buildings which had been hastily drawn by a shaky hand. Even the collapsed hallway had been detailed; crossed out messily until the whole corridor was blacked out. "...Guardian?" She forced her strained throat to comply, internally swearing when she felt eyes burn into her.

"The Guardian, yes." Viola observed Natsuki closely, able to see rampant anxiety upon even just half of her face. "She is a living statue who speaks in riddles. I am unsure how, but it appears she has control over the Ruins."

Sitting upright to readjust herself, Tomoe hovered an index and middle finger above the parchment. "Where shall we begin the salvage mission? _Site #1_ was a bust with the corridor and flooding damage, after all."

"We never checked upstairs, if I remember." Viola reminded, her hand gripping Tomoe's chair whilst her arm brushed past her other side. Pointing to a location that seemed to signify stairs, Viola said: "We avoided the upper storeys due to the stairs giving out. We will likely require climbing gear if we are to journey on up."

"Better lanterns too, that place is _dark_."

Having lost track briefly, Natsuki was pulled back into reality by Viola's hand landing upon her shoulder. Startled, she peered upwards to exchange a stare with the Archvalkyrja.

"Natsuki?" Viola asked, turning to face her as Tomoe glanced her way momentarily, returning her attention to the map soon after. "You seem distant."

"I'm fine." She grunted, pulling her eyes from the Valkyrja. Instead, she looked to the window, gazing upon the night sky. The azure star was shimmering and casting a silver aura across its neighbouring Moon. None of it made any sense. The horse, her paranoia, the nightmares, the statue: Would it ever?

But it was obvious that Natsuki wasn't. Viola allowed the subject to drop however, returning her attention to Tomoe. "This building here. Did we ever search it?"

"I doubt it. It's that one up the hill with the tree growing through the windows, right?"

"Correct." Whoever occupied that building must have had quite the view indeed. Hovering her fingers above this location, Viola followed the path down to the main gathering of buildings. "This one here; we never checked this either. It is the white hall we were unable to access because of structural damage."

"Oh, right. I remember it, I think. Do you think we will be able to enter it, Shizuru? It may have collapsed entirely by now."

"So _what_ are we supposed to be salvaging here?" Natsuki interjected the two. Couldn't they make up their mind already?

"We were _getting to that_." Tomoe only threw her a pointed stare, rolling her eyes as she received a glare. "What's made you angry this time?"

"What's it to _you_?"

" _ **Tomoe. Natsuki.**_ " Viola silenced them swiftly as she encircled the table to face them instead. "I will _**not**_ have my Einherjar fight needlessly." Once the pair relented, she continued: "I propose that we do a thorough search through the entire site and map it as we go. Shall I relay this information to the Huntsmaster?"

"Y-yeah." Tomoe cleared her throat, having particularly disliked that Viola had broken up their mild argument.

"Natsuki?"

"Why are you asking me for?" Only receiving another stare from both women, she sighed, crossing her arms afterwards. "Fine, I guess." It wasn't like she had an actual say in this, was there?

. . .

. .

" _In God's name I bestow upon this most holy Avalon the two Guiding Stars: Jezebel, the Crimson Princess and Ya'el, the Azure Liberator. Unto His loving embrace, Avalon shall forever bask in the glory of Eternal Paradise!"_


	11. Æt Āwēdan

" _Before journeying to the Ruins, we shall meet with a local witch."_

Viola's statement had been simple enough, but this was _three hours_ ago. It was nearly noon as they continued their undetermined travellng. Their route being pathless, Natsuki had lost count over how many times she had tripped. This thick underbrush had dried her patience long ago, merely making her stagger more. Ugh, _where_ are they going?! She was starting to wonder if Viola had gotten them _lost_. "We need to find this witch because…?" Didn't witches dislike people as it is?

"I met her a long time ago. She offers important information and advice for various items."

Various items? Natsuki quirked a brow but fell silent either way. The answer would suffice. Lagging behind Viola and Tomoe solemnly, their trek for the most part was uneventful. The Sprites Forest was incredibly deep. As of yet they hadn't met a single soul: only the resounding birdsong chattering around them. So much in fact that Natsuki would be surprised if she _didn't_ get a headache. But, well—she supposed it was better than the wolves or _horse_. That terrifying presence she had recently experienced hadn't shown up yet. It was only when she was alone that it struck. 'Just her luck that she was forced to remain by Viola's side. Yet in spite of this, Natsuki was still conflicted. The Archvalkyrja is a murderer—somebody to _fear_. But even so…? Wandering her eyes along Viola's back, she frowned. She hadn't harmed her.

Adjusting some of the supplies she was carrying, Natsuki grumbled softly. The other two were carrying the same load, so she couldn't complain. _S_ _till_ , it incredibly annoyed her how they were perfectly fine with theirs. Not once had she witnessed Viola or Tomoe stumble. Nevertheless, they were proficient warriors: She was not. But that's just it, isn't it? Natsuki was _nothing_ compared to them—even the _castle servants._ The more she learned, the further confusing it became. The less she knew, the more painful it was. There was never a balance, only a coin toss to determine heads or tails. She did not belong here, yet Viola and Tomoe seemed adamant in seizing her. Shaking her head, Natsuki forced the internal ramblings away. She was stuck in her own head again. It was pointless going over this.

"It's been a while since we last saw her." Tomoe said to Shizuru, causing Natsuki to pick her gaze up. "What will you be offering this time?"

"Last we visited, she spoke of Florentine herbs and Mauryan spices. A recent shipment to the palace had some of these in stock."

"Herbs and spices? What did you _pay_ to get those from the Queen?" Tomoe cocked a brow curiously. Herbs were expensive enough, but _spices_? Those were worth more than _gold_!

"Mh." Viola smiled. "The Spymaster knows of our arrangement with the witch." About to get interrupted by Tomoe's concern, she lifted a hand to silence her. "Ever since _the accident_ last year, we have been trading information. This is how I knew about the Florentine civil war and Galleria cutting ties with Windbloom."

 _The accident_ …? Natsuki eyed the two as they finally came to a stop. She looked around in confusion, There's nothing even here? They were still in the middle of the forest with no path in sight.

" _She'll get curious, you know?"_ Tomoe breathed quietly to Viola who pulled out an Anchoring crystal. " _Are you sure?"_

" _Of course I am."_ Dragging her attention to the youngest Einherjar, Viola gestured her over with an index and middle finger. "Natsuki, come. We have arrived."

"But there's nothing here?" Carefully bypassing lumps of underbrush, Natsuki halted between Tomoe and Viola. Clearly there were uncountable trees standing before them—up until Viola lifted the Anchor, that is.

Propping the crystal between her index finger and thumb, Viola tilted the Anchor. Green, purple and black specks gleamed within it, reflecting light from off its surface. Ever so subtly, something shifted within the forest before them. But _what_ was that? Viola remained still as a rather unsettling atmosphere formed from the Anchor.

Hesitantly stepping away from Viola, Natsuki glanced between her and the treeline. A flicker of an outline was materialising between the trees. In awe, the Einherjar stared as a wooden mansion phased into existence. How?

Seemingly reading Natsuki's mind, Viola commented: "Anchoring can also be used to conceal targets. It is in a witch's nature that they would prefer this privacy." Glancing Natsuki's way, Viola studied her. "Do you understand?"

Nodding slowly, Natsuki's attention drifted away from her as the mansion's front door opened. "I think so, yeah." ...That's the witch? Natsuki was evidently surprised, having not expected her appearance.

"Good." The Archvalkyrja smiled as the witch revealed herself. "Yukino, it is good to see you again, how are you?" Heading over to the shorter woman, Viola introduced herself.

She was perhaps an inch shorter than Natsuki and wore a layered dress. Its colouring varied, ranging from dark hues to vibrant splashes of colour. There was no set pattern, and the closer Natsuki looked, the less order the fabric held. Wool, linen cotton—this clothing was a seamstress' worst nightmare. Unconsciously taking a step closer, Natsuki was derailed from her trance by Tomoe's hand.

" _Don't go near her yet."_

But why? Natsuki frowned after Tomoe who merely returned the exchange.

" _I have been well. The night's have been clear and studying the stars has gone well. What did you bring me this time?"_ The witch unfolded her old spectacles that hung by a chain around her neck. " _You have two Einherjar now?"_

" _Herbs and spices. I remember you wishing you could obtain Florentine mandrake, no?"_

" _Oh!"_ Placing her glasses upon her nose, Yukino took the offered bag. " _I didn't expect you to find any in such short notice."_ Excitedly untying the leather, she looked inside. " _Was it problematic cutting it?"_

Viola laughed. " _The palace shipment declared that no one died."_ Or maybe they did, but that wasn't important. " _Yes, I support two Einherjar now. My new one is called Natsuki."_

Feeling peculiar being spoken about, Natsuki only continued to stand beside Tomoe awkwardly. She still didn't understand why she _needed_ to wait here. Was the witch that unpredictable? Nevertheless, the mousy woman looked satisfied with the items she had received.

" _Come in."_ The witch spoke to Viola. Twisting slightly, she also regarded the two EInherjar. "You two as well."

Natsuki let Tomoe in front, still feeling a little unsure. So it's like that? Did a witch require goods before she invited her visitors inside? 'Seemed to be the case.

" _Much has happened since my last visit."_ Viola remarked as Yukino opened the door for them. " _We fear a Florentine invasion is imminent and there is evidence that the plague is returning."_

Now inside the foyer, Natsuki was greeted by two routes: a stairwell and a set of doors. Looking around curiously, she grumbled when Tomoe nudged her to continue. The witch and Viola weren't waiting for them as they headed for the double doors.

" _Again? Both of those things are yet to hit this region. How severely has it affected the Kazahana Province?"_ Yukino opened the doors into what turned out to be a great library. " _Please, put your things down here. Your journey must've been arduous?"_

" _Quite."_ Slipping her supplies from off her back, Viola summoned her Einherjar closer. "Tomoe, the Anchor." There were more reasons than one for why they were here. " _Yukino, could you take a look at this Anchor? As of late this greater crystal has held disturbing results."_ Viola took the chained Anchor from Tomoe, allowing it to hang from her fingertips. " _I fear something evil may have entered it."_

Evil? Natsuki glanced their way, having ventured close but was standing by a bookcase. Removing her supplies also, she dropped it beside Tomoe's and Viola's. There were books _everywhere_! She swore all these books in front of her were triple her age at least.

" _Let me take a look."_ The witch took the crystal, taking it over to her desk located in the far corner. " _Something certainly feels off about it."_ Sitting herself down, Yukino placed it down upon a slab. Hovering above it was a large magnifying glass which she prised close to the Anchor. " _Tomoe, you're the one who uses this, yes?"_

" _That's correct."_

" _Can you describe how you feel when using it?"_

Peeking behind the bookcase, Natsuki eyed the three. Who _is_ this witch? Hesitantly moving away from the books, she headed towards them instead. The mousy woman was hunched down in deep focus. She watched as two metal rods were used to rotate the crystal gently.

"Hm." Tomoe rather uncomfortably sounded before continuing. "It feels like my head gets _filled_ by something whenever I use it: Like I'm having a nervous breakdown but not at the same time."

"Almost as though something wants _in_?" Yukino supplied and received a nod. Humming, she continued her study of the crystal. "Nothing particularly _looks wrong_ with it." Sliding the utensils along the smooth surface, a scratch was dug into it however. Now _this_ certainly wasn't natural. She observed the cracks heal, the crystal appearing as though it hadn't been damaged at all. " _Has this happened before?"_

" _What… I… I don't understand."_

Halting behind Tomoe, Natsuki looked over her shoulder. The witch repeated the action, the crystalline tear sealing up within milliseconds. What on…? "How could it do that?"

"I have no idea." Yukino murmured, adjusting her glasses. Sitting up straight, she opened her desk drawer and rummaged inside. "Shizuru, I may need to take this from your hands. I sense something is dangerously wrong with this one. Do you have spare Anchors?"

"Yes. I have a dozen still in my possession." This was unfortunate. The greater crystal was their most powerful Anchor. This could possibly make their salvage mission in the ruins more difficult. "Shall I return during the winter?"

"That would be for the best, but…" Angling the magnifying glass away from the Anchor, Yukino's attention moved. Shifting her focus upon Tomoe and Natsuki, she studied them quietly. The Anchor was perhaps the least of the Valkyrja's concerns. "Your Einherjar: May I read their futures?"

Taken aback, Natsuki glanced Viola's way curiously. Tomoe on the other hand seemed unfazed. Perhaps during past visits this had been normalcy? Either way, the Archvalkyrja accepted the offer and it was Natsuki's turn.

"Bring the seat over there." Yukino directed a jewelled finger towards it as she adjusted her workspace. Revealing a cloth, she wrapped up the Anchor and placed it within the drawer. "Natsuki; have you ever had your palms read?"

"No." She answered, placing the chair on the desk's opposite side. "What do I need to do?"

"Just relax and rest the back of your hands on the desk."

Doing this, Natsuki briefly flinched when the witch's warm fingertips brushed against hers. Her touch tickled faintly, making Natsuki feel conflicted. She wasn't quite sure whether she liked this sensation.

"Tell me, are you of Earth origin?"

She knew that? Natsuki unconsciously glanced towards Viola, unsure whether she should answer. The Archvalkyrja merely smiled at her: She guessed it was fine then? "...Yeah." Natsuki confirmed, her right hand now being cupped between Yukino's.

"As always, these readings will be done in private." Yukino remarked, dismissing the Valkyrja and Einherjar from the room. Once they were alone, the witch continued: "Now… There's many paths you can take within your lifetime. Though the creases here—" She gently ran a nail across them. "—implies your past was difficult. Do you remember anything?"

"No… only…" Should she really say anything, though? "Mh. I don't know if I remember anything." Dreams and memories weren't the same. Just as moonlight was compared to a flame. They produced similar results, but that didn't make them the same. "I dream a lot." Having been staring down at their hands, Natsuki's gaze pulled up. "Can you explain them to me?"

"I may." Hazel eyes scoped along the Einherjar's face, studying attentively. There was a lot of built up anxiety within this one, she noticed. "What are these dreams?"

"For a few nights now I've had these nightmares. I don't know if they're memories or just dreams. It's…" She paused in her rambling, veering her gaze away from the patient witch. "It started when I saw a silver wolf in this forest. It never attacked me. I think it was guiding me."

"A wolf?" That was an interesting detail indeed. "Wolves can represent loyalty, confidence, loneliness… many things. When silver, hm… How did you feel looking at it? What was it doing?"

"I followed it as it walked away.

"Are others _aware_ of it?"

Aware of…? "No. It's been in front of me and others never saw it." It had also given her flashbacks, hadn't it? Assuming those _were_ memories. "It... it gave me flashbacks, I think." Natsuki's face scrunched with thought. "Its eyes change too."

Was that silver wolf this Einherjar's _Key_? If so, this Einherjar was advancing far too quickly. Yukino would need to reveal this information to Shizuru. "I believe this wolf might symbolise your need for companionship." Returning her focus to the Einherjar's hands, she said: "There is no doubt this new world terrifies you. It worries you that your chosen path might be a mistake. But, because of this fear, you also refuse to connect with others." There was more here, Yukino realised, but she was unsure whether to highlight it. Something sinister was afoot. Leadership… affection… injury. Yes, she needed to reveal this. "Be warned, I sense injury: Whether this is yourself or another is yet to be seen."

"Injury? Companionship? How do you know all of this?" Viola hadn't told her anything beforehand, right? Natsuki's suspicions rose, but... Quickly she realised that Viola had only left the Palace without her _once_. During that time she had slaughtered an entire community of brigands. No, this witch hadn't been told a thing.

Later, Natsuki had relocated inside the foyer with Viola. She had no idea what to do with herself. How had the witch known all of that? How did Viola know this woman? Sighing, she was simply reminded how insignificant her existence was within this world. Natsuki had ended up only revealing the silver wolf. Genuinely she was afraid of discussing the hallucinatory horse. Was she stupid for keeping this away from Yukino? Did she somehow know about that as well? Is she _psychic_? Oh, her head. Hel if she knows.

* * *

" _Thank you for your visit."_ Yukino stood by the door with Viola as the Einherjar awaited. " _Please do bring them during the winter."_ She gestured to Tomoe and Natsuki. " _I have imbued some of my power into this rune."_ She handed over the stone shard over. " _It will notify you when I'm finished with the Anchor."_

" _Thank you as well."_ The Valkyrja smiled, though sobered upon the witch's next declaration.

" _...I worry about them. Remember to speak with your Einherjar, Shizuru. You know better than I what may be wrong, but even I sense it."_ Oh, before she forgot! " _Could you please give this to the Captain of the Guard?"_ Unpocketing a letter, she pressed it into the Archvalkyrja's hands.

" _Captain Armitage?"_

Not having heard a word, the two Einherjar were double checking the supplies. They would be heading out for the Garderobe Ruins any minute now. Natsuki herself was lost within her head. She couldn't stop thinking about what the witch had told her. Who would've thought wolves represented so many things? But what did she _mean_ about injury? She was already apprehensive about the Ruins, let alone a witch telling her _this_! Tomoe was completely quiet too. What had she been told? Natsuki's mind could only soar as she heaved her bag onto her shoulders. It was exhausting to think so much, nor had their journey helped. They had a long night ahead of them still.

Stop thinking.

" _I will hand it over when I am able."_ Viola nodded. She would speak to her Einherjar at a later date. Though now was _not_ the time. " _Look after yourself. The flooding season is drawing close."_

" _You yourself."_

Heading for her Einherjar, the Archvalkyrja dipped down to pick up her supplies. "Let us move out." She murmured to the younger two, twisting around to bid the witch farewell.

Natsuki got moving, but as she did so, her gaze drew behind her to the mansion. A peculiar bittersweetness overtook her as she witnessed the building and witch fade from existence. Would she ever see her again? Natsuki didn't like the sudden thought.

"The Garderobe Ruins lie within unoccupied territory." Viola unfolded the regional map which they had used this entire day. "We shall soon approach the Canal de la Rosalie. This old waterway will take us directly there."

Like Viola had said, an hour or so later they had arrived at the canal. It was old indeed and many of the stone bricks had broken away. The water was only a shallow trickle now, moss and plants having overtaken it ages ago. Skirting the edge, Natsuki wondered how old this canal was. Who even was this _Rosalie_? No doubt some prude noble from the previous century. Or maybe it's older than that? "Where does this go—other than to Garderobe, I mean."

"It cuts through the Ruins and heads straight to Lutecia. In the opposite direction it leads to Florince." Viola said, having them follow its edge. Hopefully they would find a lock, allowing them to bypass the canal entirely. It would be fortunate if the bridges were still secure. "We should set up camp once we arrive at the cliffs. The operation will likely take a whole day."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Natsuki tiredly gazed upon the tent's sheet wall. Her exhaustion was overbearing, but she simply _couldn't sleep_ : An infuriating normalcy these days. The bedrolls either side of her were also vacant, and whispering could be heard some feet away: " _Sometimes I see things out the corner of my eye..."_ Tomoe? " _...but when I look, nothing's there. My dreams are always psychotic. It's… there's this woman who's frequently in them. She'll watch me from afar. When I reach her, I try to talk to her, but all she does is stare. I… Shizuru, I started_ _ **seeing**_ _her. She was in the_ _ **quarters**_ _last night, in that corner with the chair."_ What…? Natsuki stared at the tent, unable to believe her ears. Tomoe experienced the _same thing as her_? " _...Shadow figure… 'don't know what to do. Is it the Phase Shift? Am I insane? ...Have_ _ **you**_ _seen her?"_

Should… Should she exit the tent? Natsuki felt conflicted, but her internal ramblings were cut short by the next exchange: " _...A woman? Mh…"_ — " _Shizuru?"_ — " _Sorry… I am exhausted, is all. This woman: Is there a reason why she appears? Are you afraid, tired, paranoid? Again, could it be the Anchor?"_ — " _I don't know… ever since the Phase she's been appearing. I only ever seem to_ _ **feel better when you are with me**_ _."_

Sliding a palm down her face, Natsuki dragged herself up into a slouched position. Right, that does it. Heaving herself up, she threw on her clothing and momentarily brushed down their creases. Unsealing the tent, she cautiously edged out into the open.

" _Shizuru, have you ever seen anything?"_

Natsuki froze on the spot, blanketed by the surrounding azure hue. The Phase had totally converted the horizon with a blue aura. It wasn't known when it would go back to normal, nor did it help Natsuki. The unnatural environment put her on edge as she stared at Viola and Tomoe's backs. They sat on the cliff edge overlooking the distant Ruins below.

" _A... Hm."_ Viola hummed, gathering her hair and putting it behind her shoulders, her head pulled downwards. " _I do not feel it is yet ap_ —"

"— _Why? You're_ _ **always**_ _like this, Shizuru!"_ Edging closer to the Archvalkyrja, Tomoe clutched her upper-arm. " _I know you're ly_ —"

"— _Silence your tongue."_ Viola stared her down callously. Her gaze wandered, catching sight of Natsuki who was bolted to the spot. Her other Einherjar had clearly heard _everything._ "This discussion _ends here_." Rising to her feet, Viola headed towards the forest. "I will fetch more firewood. _Do not_ follow me."

"Shiz—" Making a stand as well, Tomoe sighed and allowed her arms to fall limp. Twisting back around, she sat herself down again. What's the point?

Viola passed by Natsuki, sending a chill down her spine. The look she had received had been a warning. Did… did Viola hallucinate as well? She watched as the Archvalkyrja lit her lantern and disappeared out of view. Turning her attention to Tomoe, she approached her angrily. "So _what_ was that about?"

"As she said, there's nothing to talk about."

"Just like that?" Not receiving an answer, Natsuki's patience quickly dispersed. "She _completely ignored_ you! You're seei—"

" _I said there's nothing to talk about!"_ Tomoe berated, her tone ice as she glared over her shoulder. "I am the bearer of the Anchor. It was bound to happen."

"That's it? Because of some stupid crystal you're sacrificing your feelings? She just treated you like shit?" Sitting herself down beside Tomoe, Natsuki pointedly eyed her. "...I see things as well."

"Congratulations." Tomoe muttered, leaning backwards into her hands. "Aren't we lucky."

Natsuki wasn't sure if Tomoe was being condescending or not. Eyeing her levelly, she studied her carefully. Interestingly enough, she couldn't sense any negativity. Rather, Tomoe appeared saddened as she stared down at the Ruins.

"What do you see?" Tomoe released another sigh.

"I mostly have nightmares, but… there's two I see—a horse and a wolf. The horse is… I don't know… it's like it _controls_ my hallucinations." She wasn't really sure how to describe it, but it certainly seemed like this was true.

"...Animals?" Tomoe questioned, I'm sorry—for treating you like shit, I mean."

"Ah, well." Natsuki shrugged. "Sorry for punching you."

They fell quiet as the breeze picked up into a gale. The wind pushed through the decrepit forest, creaking old branches. It was at that point that Natsuki suddenly remembered they were alone. She didn't feel paranoid—least not _yet_. Glancing over her shoulder, Natsuki peered into the gloomy darkness of the forestline. Nothing—don't think about it. "When did yours start?"

"I've had nightmares for a long time. The woman?" Falling silent again, the elder Einherjar cupped her jaw and cheek in thought. Yesterday? The day previous? Honestly, she wasn't even sure. "Day before yesterday." She concluded, allowing her arm to fall within her lap. "I wish Shizuru would open up. I _know_ for a fact she's struggling with _something_. But whenever I ask she just…" Releasing another sigh, Tomoe crossed her arms to ward away the cold. "Just once I wish she'd make sense."

"And be less intimidating." Natsuki muttered in continuation. Seriously though, should she be wary that she is sharing so much information with Tomoe? The witch _did_ tell her she hated connecting with people. Maybe she should…? Wandering her gaze along the fellow Einherjar's form however, she still wasn't sure. Tomoe looked as though the world had squared upon her shoulders, pushing her downwards. "Wouldn't she be forced to admit it if we both—"

A humourless laugh released from Tomoe's lips. " _No way_ would she ever do that. _You've_ seen her in combat; that's exactly how she guards her feelings." Sometimes it felt like Shizuru was just a physical husk. A doll without a soul. "I wonder if a Valkyrja's soul is stolen. But then the voices—the Anchor—tells me otherwise."

Voices? What is she talking about suddenly? Giving Tomoe a questioning look, Natsuki observed the Einherjar.

" _You do not exist._ I wonder what the Anchor meant by that?" Of course Tomoe exists, she's _here_ , isn't she?

Natsuki had never known what to expect from Tomoe, but it certainly hadn't been _this_. Is she mad? _Why_ was she sharing so much information with her as well? Was it because of Viola…? "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you—" Tomoe looked at her, something within her gaze changing. "—Are the only one who has ever _listened_."

A tension suddenly rose, forming a foreboding atmosphere for Natsuki. Everything felt _wrong_. "T-that crystal." Her tone lifted with the lifting pressure: "Does it _always_ feel like someone's invading?"

The Einherjar only smiled at her, Viola announcing her presence at that moment.

"I have returned." Viola stepped towards them with firewood under her arm. "Tomoe, help me make the fire."

* * *

" _Something has been here rather recently."_ Viola knelt down to inspect the hallway floor. Brushing her fingertips along the tiles, the pads skimmed along deep slashes within the marble. A heavy object had been pushed along the floor: Almost as though a statue had been here. Though this couldn't be possible, the Garderobe Ruins only had one deep underground. " _The two of you: Be careful, there may be something here."_ Or perhaps _someone_. Wandering her eyes along the corridor, Viola eased back to her full height and lifted her lantern. This building was more dilapidated now. This was perhaps their final visit—at least within this section of the building. It may already be too dangerous.

Specifically they were within the crumbling corridor Natsuki had been in previously. It was much the same as before, except now the floor was in a worse state. How? Natsuki warily approached the ditch on their far end, spotting snapped piping and muck. Were the foundations in this part weak?

" _Tomoe, check the west wing."_ Viola pinpointed the Einherjar into the correct direction before aiming her sights on Natsuki. She gazed upon the younger woman through the dull illumination, catching sight of apprehension. It was obvious that she was still terrified of this place. " _Natsuki, this way. We will check upstairs."_ Unfortunately, the partially collapsed stairwell was blocked by the shattered corridor. It would take some work to reach it. Unless…

Natsuki hesitantly approached the Archvalkyrja. Ever since the hours previous, Viola's mood had been fluctuating. As Tomoe said, something was obviously on her mind: maybe the witch had said something?

" _We shall check the east wing first. There may be another route to the upper storeys."_

Given no other option, Natsuki followed after her. " _What do you mean there's something here?"_

" _Last I was here, the floor did not have those scratch marks."_ Viola paused midstep to direct a languid index to their feet. Sure enough, the damage was clearly evident beneath the lantern light. " _Tomoe can protect herself. You cannot."_

The blunt conclusion stabbed like a knife. Opening her mouth in order to disagree, Natsuki relented a moment later. Whether she liked it or not, the Valkyrja was correct. Solemnly tailing Viola, the atmosphere was thick between them as they started their search. It was incredibly silent—so much in fact that Natsuki could hear her _blood_. It disturbingly rushed through her eardrums, frying her nerves further. Lost within her own mind, she jumped as she bumped into Viola's back.

" _...I sense something."_ The Archvalkyrja breathed.

Something really _is here_? Natsuki's heart leapt with anxiety as she quickly looked around. Nothing but darkness surrounded them. The paranoia created from Viola's words alone sent shockwaves through her system.

Killing the lamp's flame, Viola engulfed them within the pitch blackness. No sound, neither any movement. But still, Viola's eyes trained upon a particular corner inside one of the rooms. Blindly reaching behind her, she grasped Natsuki's wrist. " _Stay here."_ She commanded, setting the lantern handle into the Einherjar's hands.

Easing forward within the blackness, Viola's eyes slowly adjusted to their surroundings. Now able to see, her speckled night-vision saw nothing in particular. Drifting further into the room, her steps were light as she drew her sabre. The blade ran across the metallic sheath, sounding like nails along a chalkboard. It was then as she paused that the presence within this crumbling classroom shifted.

Natsuki, who remained by the doorway nearly flew out of her skin when the blade struck. Leaping into the room, her eyes were deadset upon Viola's back who was poised in position: her sabre above her head. W-wha-t ha—

A bundle of material pooled before Viola's feet. What was that…? Natsuki's eyes remained bolted to it until the Archvalkyrja turned around. " _What's—"_

"— _Back."_ Viola ordered, ushering the Einherjar out of the classroom.

" _B-ut what was th—"_

" _Slaves."_

The explanation released from the Archvalkyrja's lips just as the pool of fabric lifted. Looking over Viola's shoulder at the unnatural action, Natsuki took a step backwards. The warning wouldn't leave her, rather, she was stuck in place. At that moment, Viola turned around to see the husk stand.

The emaciated corpse released a brittle shriek, disrupting the dead silence. Stumbling forward, it edged towards them.

"Shizuru!" Tomoe came bounding, her lantern engulfing them into light. Spotting the Slave as well, she shoved the lamp over to Natsuki who fumbled with both. "Get out the way." Removing her handaxe from her belt loop, she jumped into action as Viola cut into the husk's torso. "There's more coming. They must be the plague victims from the dock."

T-the plague d-id _this_?! How could anyone expect Natsuki to respond to this?! Twisting around, no doubt about it, two other husks staggered down the corridor towards them.

A disturbing thunk resounded from the classroom, followed by weight falling.

"Shizuru?!"

...Had Viola got injured? The witch's warning from last night barraged Natsuki's skull. O-oh, Go-ds'. S-she… What should she d-o? Throwing the lanterns to the floor, she unsheathed her sabre into shaky hands. Natsuki's reality was turned upside down within the chaos. What could she do? What _would_ she do? Which pathway would she take now that she has found the crossroad?

" _You bastard."_ The hiss released from Viola's lips as she cut down the husk. Disgusting brown gunk bled from its abdomen as it was thrown backwards. Smashed into the wall, a bloodied blade flew from its hand, clanging to the floor noisily. An enraged snarl tore from its throat, the monster leaping for Viola instead. Veering away as the Slave launched back at her, Tomoe's handaxe lodged within its skull instead: The decrepit corpse groaned as it collapsed, tumbling to the floor.

" _V-Viola?!"_ They heard Natsuki from the corridor who stumbled inside. Two more Slaves waltzed on inside; bodies skeletal and rotten as they heaved forward.

Cupping her left side, Viola motioned Tomoe who pushed Natsuki aside. " _Kill the rest."_ She released a pained sigh as she gave the downed Slave a cursory glance. Dead, good.

"Get out of the way." Tomoe grunted as she swung her handaxe at the husk who had moved in front. Natsuki skittered away, her sabre still within her hands. "We need to get out into the open." Where had that last one gotten that blade? Husks were braindead, _how_ did it have the cognitive power to use a weapon?

"H-how deep is it?" Natsuki dared to ask, her sabre shaking within her hands as she stared Tomoe's way. She felt completely useless as the Einherjar cut down their undead adversaries. _What is she supposed to do_?! She couldn't fight _these things_!

" _Manageable."_ The Archvalkyrja's teeth gritted behind sealed lips. This was the _second_ time she had been injured. This was _unacceptable_. Leaning her back against the dilapidated wall, Viola fought against the nausea which threatened to overtake her. This was bad. Her blood oozed from behind her fingers, staining her clothing and skin horribly. Had it cut through the first layer of skin…? Within the darkness she hadn't a clue. Nor could she think straight as unimaginable pain overwhelmed her mind. She... she watched Tomoe whoozily.

Crushing her axe into the Slave's throat, Tomoe severed several chunks of bone. The husk's head pulled downwards, its neck no longer supporting it. Blood spurted from the wound like a fountain, showering the ceiling. Ugh, Tomoe _couldn't see a thing_! Slamming her boot against the corpse's chest, the powerful kick flung it back into the other. Tumbling over each other, the Slaves roared and recoiled in spiteful hatred. She really needed another weapon for this... Whatever. Twisting the handaxe around, Tomoe struck the husks' with the axehead's blunt end. Bones crunched, bits flew and blood exuded from the howling Slaves.

" _W...whoa."_ Natsuki was unable to believe her eyes as Tomoe slaughtered the husks single-handedly. She's _merciless_!

Easing to her feet once the husks stilled, Tomoe rushed to Viola. " _Shizuru!"_ She knelt down before the Valkyrja who had crumpled down. "Get the lanterns." She ushered at Natsuki whose legs were bolted. " _ **Now!**_ "

Jumping into action, Natsuki panicked as she avoided the ' _dead'_ Slaves. Almost tripping over them, she fumbled with the lamps. She hadn't been prepared for this! S-she—Viola's _hurt_ ; the witch was _right_! " _F-fuck_!" A lantern slipped from her grasp, rolling across the floor. Stumbling for it, she hurriedly returned to them.

"Light them and take one to the corridor. Warn me _immediately_ if you see more Slaves." Tomoe ordered, delicately prising Viola's shirt upwards. As the first lamp was lit, the small flame illuminated the three women dully. It was worse than she feared, she winced. The jagged blade had cut an incised wound diagonally across Viola's middle. It was a long tear which started along the stomach and cut into the side. "Shizuru, can you hear me?"

" _Hn…?"_ Bleary crimsons gazed at Tomoe. Oh, her _side_! Hissing, a groan released from her lips as she pushed her palm against her wound. " _T-Tomo-e? Did you kill th-e Slaves?"_ Her fuzzy vision swept the room but found none standing. Instead, her eyes caught upon the hovering lamp beside the doorway. Natsuki stood guard with it; her sabre unsheathed within her other hand.

"I did. Natsuki's on lookout. Can you stand?"

" _I… I th-ink so."_

Natsuki _couldn't believe_ what was happening. The witch had _known_ something wa—suddenly, a Slave appeared from nowhere out the crumbled stairwell. The lantern went clattering across the corridor as she yelled out in surprise. Unconsciously arcing her sabre upwards, the blade slashed the corpse from torso to chin. W-wh— " _Get away from me_!" She growled as her flight or fight instincts kicked in.

" _...Nat-suki?"_ Viola's gaze picked up as she leaned heavily into Tomoe's side. N-no, she needed to—prising herself from Tomoe, she delved for her blade and staggered towards her. Ignoring her eldest Einherjar's concern, she landed a hand upon Natsuki's shoulder. " _Move."_ She commanded as her Einherjar glanced her way fearfully. Pushing her aside, Viola mercilessly swerved her blade, sending the husk's head sailing down the corridor. A disgusting thunk was heard some feet away until it soundlessly rolled away.

"...V-Vio—" Natsuki watched Viola who wavered on her feet. Then, the corpse and Valkyrja collapsed heavily. "Viola!" Throwing herself down beside her, Natsuki stammered: "W-what do we do?" She started to evidently panic as Tomoe stood stunned. " _W-well?!_ "

Rushing over, Tomoe began to pull Viola up. "Help me walk her out. We need to get outside." In case of emergency they had hidden the supplies in the underbrush at Garderobe. "When we get to the supplies, prepare a fire. We need to cauterise the wound before she bleeds out."

" _W-what?"_ Natsuki could only stare as they heaved Viola towards the exit. They were going to operate on her _here_?! "We can't j—"

"— _Just what?!_ This is an _emergency!_ She will _**die**_ unless we do something!" Tomoe berated the Einherjar. Reaching the exit doors, she allowed Viola's full weight to lean onto Natsuki who immediately stumbled into the corridor wall. Twisting the doorknob, she cursed as it refused to open. " _Oh, for_ —" Taking a step back, she kicked the wooden barrier. _**Slam!**_

"S-surely the—" _**Slam!**_ "—re's another—" _**Slam!**_ The old lock gave way abruptly; the door smashing open violently. "—way?" Natsuki blinked, overgrown foliage now greeting them on the other side of the doorway. Pushing forward, their joint effort had them bring Viola to their supplies. Natsuki was in complete autopilot as she scoured for resources. Gathering sticks—anything that would burn—she piled them beside Tomoe and Viola. No moment was spared as she then ripped tall grass by their roots. They needed a fire, not an _inferno_.

" _Shizuru, are you awake?"_ Tomoe had laid the Archvalkyrja onto her back. Tapping her fingertips along her jaw gently, she attempted to awaken her. There was no response. With concern, the Einherjar triple-checked her wound. S-Shizuru's spiritual energy was too low. She couldn't risk self-rejuvenating the wound even if she _was_ conscious. "Make the fire faster!" She panicked.

" _I'm going as fast as I can!_ " Natsuki snapped as she scattered sticks atop brambles and leaves. Grabbing two sticks, she rubbed them furiously. Is this a _nightmare_?! They were at the Garderobe Ruins, so surely?! Sparks miraculously leapt from the sticks: throwing them into the flames, she leaned close and blew the embers. "Now what?"

"Take this." Tomoe threw over a rod. "Heat the end—the flames must encase it until it's red." Attention leaping back to Viola, she reached for a waterskin beside her. Agh, this is _insane_! " _Shizuru!"_ Tomoe nudged her shoulder before splashing water across the wound. The blood was washed away and smeared across pale skin. This was the best they could do without herbal medication.

" _H-hu-h."_ Viola half-consciously peered up to Tomoe in confusion. Where…? Her gaze wavered to the side to inspect where they were. The Garderobe Ruins still? ...Huh, she felt _so cold_. " _T-Tomoe."_ She sighed. " _T-the Anchor, I wi_ —"

" _No you will_ _ **not**_ _. You're too weak for that."_ The witch had it too. It's serious if Shizuru's mind is cloudy like this.

Too weak for _what_? Natsuki's gaze picked up as she chucked more leaves into the fire. Looking towards Viola's side, she got an eyeful of the oozing wound. Feeling all but nauseous, her face scrunched up. Ugh. It was bubbling and everything. Instead, she anxiously surveyed the rod which was piled to the brim with sticks, leaves and twigs. _It was nowhere near hot enough yet._ This was taking _too long_! Viola would _bleed out_!

...Yet, why did she care? The sudden realisation paused her conflicted mind. Why indeed… Returning her gaze to Tomoe, she also noticed she hadn't heard a word what they were talking about. What had…?

" _I_ _ **can**_ _and I_ _ **shall**_ _, Einherjar."_ Viola made a move to sit upwards but was stopped. " _Einh_ —"

" _Will you just stop and listen for two seconds, already?!"_ The Valkyrja and Natsuki were stunned into silence from Tomoe's outburst. " _Lie down else you'll_ _ **die**_ _!"_

Glaring through the Einherjar, the woozy Valkyrja did just this.

She had actually listened? Natsuki stared in awe, quite unable to believe her eyes. Checking the fire a moment later, she noted it was nearly ready. "The rod's almost-"

" _I-f y...ou thi-nk y-y-y...ou are—"_

"— _Shizuru!"_ Tomoe had seriously had it ' _to here'_ with the Valkyrja. "We need to cauterise your wound before you bleed out." Recognising that VIola's consciousness was fading again, she turned her attention to her fellow Einherjar: "Natsuki, listen to me closely." Receiving her attention, she continued: "I will need you to _hold her down_ when I cauterise the wound—It's going to be agony for her."

Wasn't that obvious? Natsuki winced, cautiously tapping the back of her fingers against the burning rod. It was smouldering hot to the touch. "I-it's ready, I think." She felt sick.

Reaching for the supplies, Tomoe quickly found the bandages. Unable to find anything else but a blanket, she sighed in realisation. They had forgotten the slab of wood to bite down on. There was no helping it. Straining further into the bag, she pulled out a spare blanket. " _Shizuru."_ Edging closer to her, Tomoe spoke softly to her. " _Bite down onto this. It's going to_ _ **hurt**_ _."_

" _Mhn?"_

Pulling out another blanket, Tomoe stood. "Start pinning her; she's too out of it to fight back yet."

How could Tomoe be so confident in this? Either way, Natsuki hesitantly made her way towards Viola. Looking down upon her, the image was burned into her retinas. She looked so _helpless_ like this. Her knee-length jacket was strewed open and the waistcoat beneath unbuttoned. The ruffled undershirt had clearly been ripped by the blade; the cotton bloodied and darkening. So she had to _pin_ her? Easing down onto her knees, she unsurely pressed her hands to the woman's thighs. Like this? Her brow furrowed; surely not?

" _Straddle her_ , just keep her _down_." Tomoe had returned with the blanket tightly wrapped around the rod's handle. With her hands protected from the scorching heat, she continued: "I need you to _keep her arms down_."

The tension steadily began to rise as the procedure was carried out. Natsuki w-was… ' _Breath.'_ Pushing the cotton undershirt upwards to reveal the wound in all its glory, Natsuki had to take a moment. Up close within the dull illumination of the lantern, it looked sickly. N-no, she had no choice but to do as Tomoe commanded. Clasping her hands around Viola's wrists, she pressed them firmly down into the soil. There was no time for stupid thoughts and meaningless pauses. "I-I'm ready." She veered her gaze away from Tomoe who aimed the rod towards the Valkyrja's gut.

" _Five, four, three, two…"_

What felt like a millennium ticked by noiselessly. Pulse beating wildly, anxiety brimming and her muscles taut with tension, the word Natsuki feared sounded:

" _One."_

A guttural scream muffled against fabric as Natsuki was almost thrown off Viola immediately. Fingers almost losing grip, she instead brought the Valkyrja's forearms together above her head. But the _smell…_! The charring of flesh was a scent Natsuki feared she'd never forget. Still refusing to look at the cauterising process, she stared elsewhere. "W-when's i—" Interrupted, the rod was pressed back into the incised wound. The Valkyrja bellowed out in sheer agony, before throwing Natsuki off of herself this time. Winded, Natsuki scrambled to leap atop Viola. Rather, Tomoe's hand was before her face as she stood before her.

"Shiz—"

" _I-it… it's sealed."_ Viola hissed out as she sat huddled. It _**burns**_! She couldn't touch it, else even her hand would be burnt. Flushed, hair dishevelled and breathing ragged, the nausea hit her like a horse.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsuki asked Tomoe with concern. She had never seen Viola like this. She seemed so… _so_ … young? Carefully approaching the Archvalkyrja, Natsuki was caught off guard when she launched herself at her. Stumbling onto the ground, Viola curled herself onto her and coiled her arms around her.

" _H-help me… up."_

Huh? Hands motioning behind Viola, Natsuki hovered her palms away from her back unsurely. B-but if she did she might h-

" _D-o it, E-inherjar!"_

Heaved to her feet, the Valkyrja swayed on her feet. "You can't stand." Natsuki remarked, securing her arm behind her. "Surely we should head b—"

"—No."

"I'll continue the salvaging." Tomoe reported, disappointed that Viola had sought out Natsuki rather than herself. "But first we should return to camp where it's safer." She'd feel far better if Viola was out of harm's way. Here with the Slaves it was too risky. "Natsuki, help me with her. I'll bring the supplies back later."

* * *

Viola's eyes flew open. Her slumber had been worthless and the dream… Oh, the _dream_. A shaky sigh released from her lips as she guided a hand towards her heart. Her clothes… when had…? Viola realised her jacket and waistcoat had been removed. All she wore was her trousers and ruffled shirt. The presence of another within this _tent_ distracted her, however. It was Natsuki, she realised; the Einherjar twisting from the supplies to look at her worriedly.

"You're awake, how are you?" She held a damp towel and bandages.

Has she been looking after her this whole time? Viola's bleary gaze narrowed in study, tracing along her features. "Where is Tomoe?" She ignored the question as she tried to sit upwards. However, she paused when hands pressed down upon her shoulders. "Einh—"

"Shut up, already. Have you _seen_ yourself, Viola? You're lucky you aren't _dead_!"

Pressed back down into the bedroll furs, Viola was about to resist angrily. But instead, the Einherjar's next statement froze her retaliation.

"You're afraid of getting close to others, aren't you? Ever since your Valk—"

" _Do not_ _ **dare**_ _speak of her so carelessly, Einherjar."_ Viola all but growled as she propped her forearm behind herself. Pushing upwards, she painfully lifted up. " _Remove yourself!"_

"And what? So you'll _collapse_?" Natsuki allowed the towel within her grip to fall as she grasped Viola's free wrist. The Valkyrja's hand immediately gripped her collar, causing their balance to tip forward. "Y-you can't even—" What? Partially straddling the stubborn woman, Natsuki grumbled under her breath. " _Look what you did! I could've hurt you."_ Checking Viola's wound, she brought the damp towel eye-level. "Come on, I need to take care of your injury."

Viola was completely stunned by Natsuki's obvious transformation. When had Natsuki…? She could only observe the Einherjar gently dab the towel across her cauterised skin. Hissing in pain, she subdued a groan as nausea engulfed her. C-curse this… Releasing a strained breath from behind clenched teeth, anger brimmed over. But rather than seethe at her _Einherjar_ , it was instead aimed at _**herself**_. How could she be _so stupid_? The Slave had been obscenely swift: One moment she was cutting the beast down, the next…? She was getting sloppy. " _U-unhand me. Rem-ove yourself from me!"_ She berated, only now realising her wrist was still held.

"I've been terrified of you this whole time." Natsuki confessed abruptly as she lay the towel atop the wound. Forest-green eyes transferred to lock with crimson: "Frankly, I'm _still_ scared." Her heart raced as she continued to loosely straddle Viola's thigh. Was the reason Natsuki had managed this because Viola is incapacitated? "I need to wrap bandages around you, so please don't fight me…"

She had no choice in this matter, did she? Viola sighed and slowly rose her hips as best she could. She felt _ridiculous_ like this, nor was her wrist remaining held helped the situation. Ripping it from Natsuki's grip, she weakly glared at her as the clean bandages were applied.

"Is this right?" Natsuki indicated at the knot that securely fastened the white strips.

Giving them a languid examination, Viola found them to be just fine. "It is." She said as the Einherjar finally lifted away from her. At last the queasiness was fading as she transferred her observation to Natsuki. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"In and out?" Natsuki shrugged as she put the spare bandages and towel away. Crossing her legs, she sat beside Viola's bedroll. "We've been here for only a while."

"And Tomoe?"

"At the Ruins. She'll be returning at sun...set…" Natsuki's breath caught as her collar was once again grasped. What is it with—tugged downwards, the Einherjar froze as their noses brushed from close proximity. " _S-she sai—"_

"— _Tell me, Einherjar, because quite bluntly, my patience is null: What did she say?"_

"S-she said she'd return after Anchoring." Natsuki swallowed the nerves encroaching on her. But wait a minute, she frowned. "Ask me again, _kindly_."

" _Excuse me?"_ Viola's tone dropped to ice. Why should she; _the Archvalkyrja,_ no less, have to do such a thing? "Einh—"

"Einherjar my _ass_. Look at yourself, Viola! I'm sick of you refusing to _listen_!" Pulling out of the weakened Valkyrja's grip, Natsuki scolded her: " _Why_ am I not allowed to mention your Valk—"

" _Einh_ —"

"—No, Viola! You listen to _me_!" Anger getting the better of Natsuki, she pointed an index at her forehead's stitches. "You're terrified of people knowing who you really are; is that really it? _Why,_ _ **why**_ _,_ am I not allowed to mention your Valkyrja? What even happened to her? What happened to _you_? Viola, you don't even listen to _Tomoe_ : _**Tomoe**_ who I swear is _in love_ with you! For fuck sake, does any of this even _register_?!"

The tent was awfully silent after Natsuki's outburst. So much that Natsuki feared Viola would never interrupt it. They remained locked in an intense staring contest as Natsuki's chest heaved. S-she… had she said all of that? "T-the witch." She kept their stare trained. "She warned me that someone would get hurt and my path woul—"

"— _How_ _ **kind**_ _of you to assume what I am,_ _ **Einherjar**_ _."_ A shiver ran down Natsuki's spine upon the Valkyrja's words. " _As I already said… I will reveal more when you are_ _ **ready**_ _. Do_ _ **not**_ _test my patience. You are either very brave to challenge me when I am injured; ...or_ _ **incredibly stupid**_ _."_

Twisting around, Natsuki refused to look at the Archvalkyrja as she panicked. She's right, isn't she? " _When… when will I… be?"_ She forced the question from her lips, the tone sounding especially unnatural. She _hated_ how she felt around this woman: how could Viola have such a profound effect on her? Natsuki wanted nothing more than to… to _what_? The question remained inside her mind for the longest time: What did _she_ want?

After what felt like a century, Natsuki apprehensively returned her gaze to Viola. She was _asleep_. Releasing a breath she hadn't noticed she held, Natsuki hesitantly slid closer. Why is Viola like this…? Touching along ruffled cotton, Natsuki paused upon her next discovery. A prevalent scar ran vertically along Viola's left breast. The flesh was dented almost as thou—o-oh. Natsuki shot her hand away. Viola had said she had been impaled through the heart. This was her death wound, wasn't it?

S-she shouldn't have seen that.

Though, as Natsuki panicked, she didn't notice the Archvalkyrja awaken.

Why is this Einherjar _so noisy_? Annoyed, Viola stared at her, evidently clueless to what had just transpired. "Keep quiet. I am trying to sleep." Watching Natsuki freeze up, her gaze wandered with mild disinterest. "Sleep, or remove yourself."

"T-tell me this, first…"

An impatient sigh released from Viola's lips. What is it _now_?

"Is the reason you refuse to open up because you're terrified of us experiencing what you did?"

What? Dark crimson narrowed at the bold question. Her Einherjar was a treasure trove of questions today, wasn't she? "Silen—"

"—your tongue?" Natsuki countered. "Hush, Einherjar? Just because you scare me doesn't mean I can't read y—"

"—Why is it then, that it is _**I**_ who has the answers to end your suffering, _Einherjar_?" Viola spat angrily. "Disrespect me and I shall increase that _**tenfold**_!"

* * *

"You're incredibly lucky that the Archvalkyrja didn't sustain an infection." Helene chided the two Einherjar once Viola was safely put to bed. "But you did well, I suppose. There wasn't much else you could do in the middle of nowhere." With just a cauterising rod, no less! "She shall remain here for a week while she recovers from the brunt of the injury. You're both welcome to visit during appropriate hours."

Once shooed from the facility, both Einherjar exchanged glances.

The previous hours had been exhausting. Viola for the most part had been totally quiet. As such, Tomoe had taken command over their trip which had been a _nightmare_. With Viola unable to carry anything, they had to share the load between them: All the while helping her walk.

"Bed sounds like paradise right now…" Natsuki mumbled tiredly as they started to climb the metallic stairs. "...How you deal with Viola is beyond me." Hopefully she wouldn't have any nightmares for a while. Natsuki would gratefully accept that respite.

"I don't."

Exiting the stairs, they took the servants' corridor towards their quarters. It was a relief to return to the Palace. Natsuki thought she'd never miss the place, but here she was. She supposed it was home to some degree—kind of. Though… frowning as they bypassed a sudden group of maids, she halted in her tracks. "What's going on?" Another gathering of servants rushed past them until the corridor fell silent. Glancing at Tomoe, the other Einherjar merely shrugged before brushing past her. Eh, maybe she was just overthinking things.

"When I was first chosen as her Einherjar:" Tomoe started as they trekked up the servant staircase. "She was even worse back then because she was mourning her own Valkyrja."

Huh? "How so?"

"Nightmares, accusations, bouts of anger." Unpocketing the quarter keys, they jangled loudly as Tomoe inserted one into their door. "She once thought I was someone else." Why had she? Tomoe couldn't quite remember. Pushing the door open, she mused thoughtfully as she slipped into the quarters. Hadn't it been… Doesn't matter. "She was never stable, but she _has_ improved."

Someone _else_? "You seem so confident about that." Natsuki eyed Tomoe warily who headed for the supplies. "She never tells me anything. Did she ever tell you?"

"'Course not." Tomoe chuckled wryly. Whose to care how an Einherjar feels? Let alone a servant to their master. "Just stop spouting nonsense. I don't care what you told her last night, but during the whole trip she looked ready to flay you alive."

" _Don't I know it."_ Natsuki grumbled under her breath. Heading for the window, she noticed that a fresh jug of water was on the counter. "Do the servants have access here?"

"Yes. That's why the key room is beside the servants' wing."

Made sense. Taking one of the basins, Natsuki filled it with a portion of the water. Where are the candlesticks… she didn't particularly feel like sleeping in her room without light. Call her childish, but frankly she'd prefer her hallucinatory beasts going away. Hopefully this will work. "Does Viola tend to get hurt like this?"

"Rarely. I've only seen her get wounded when something's… _wrong_." Tomoe eased an item from the supplies in order to examine it. This was a book which she had successfully Anchored inside the Ruins. Our Lady's Strife, huh…? Opening it, her expression scrunched with concern. _That statue_? This called for research. "Shizuru tends to get herself hurt when something's on her mind." She shrugged. Pretty normal when you think about it. "Remember to check your clothing for Slave blood. I'm sure you understand what it does."

Once that was all said and done, Natsuki was alone in her bedroom. The azure hue of the horizon leached into the room. Even though it was increasingly irritating her, she was apprehensive to shut the curtains. She supposed she had a while until she was to sleep… Besides, she was still checking her clothing.

Stripping off her waistcoat, she stretched out her arms. Within the blue illumination, she couldn't see any staining. Which in itself was miraculous indeed. Examining inside the clothing, this was still the case. However, upon further inspection she caught sight of a sliver at the front. Huh… What should she do with this? Throwing it aside onto the floor for now, she next removed her ruffled shirt. The cold chilled against her bare skin immediately, forming goosebumps. Did it have to be cold though? She shivered, flicking the ruffles of her shirt in bemusement.

Fiddling with her linen brassiere, she sighed. Natsuki supposed she better get this done with. Turning around so candlelight lit her front, she inspected her stomach. She still couldn't quite believe how well her wound had healed. There was terrible scarring on her gut. But honestly she cared less about that. Viola's wound instead flashed within her mind. Still though… how does someone survive their heart getting impaled…? It wasn't like she could deny it anymore: she had witnessed it herself now. Strictly speaking she herself should be long dead and buried. Her intestines would've been sliced and Gods' know what else. Removing the linen and dropping both it and the shirt, she curled her arms around herself.

Even though twelve hours had passed, Natsuki was still having difficulty comprehending it. Viola had been injured _so fast_. It hadn't given Natsuki the time to understand what had happened. Let alone to process how this would _affect their relationship_. Staring into the flame, Natsuki's face scrunched in thought. _Relationship_? Though, again… the _witch_.

The question had been creeping from the back of her mind ever since: Should she bite the bullet and get closer to Viola? Perhaps she's insane? Was it concerning that she wanted to see Viola _improve_? The… the Valkyrja is a _murderer_! However… _isn't Natsuki also_? She had indirectly ended the life of that Slave which Viola had killed. N-no, that didn't count…!

_...Did it?_

Morals clashing, Natsuki felt conflicted as she stood partially naked within the bedroom. Why couldn't she just _stop caring_? What Tomoe had been telling her would drive anyone else away. Why was it different for her? She's… sitting herself down on the bed, a horrible thought came to mind. Was Natsuki was falling in love?

W-why?! This was _Viola_! Half the time that mad woman gave her _anxiety attacks_! No. _No_. _**NO**_. Couldn't she just forget this? Just… Clasping her hands to her face, Natsuki leaned her elbows into her thighs. It was, wasn't it? Drawing out a sigh, Natsuki's breath hitched. W-why couldn't s-omething just... why couldn't it just _go right for once_? Why did it have to be her? **_Why_** **?!**

* * *

N/A: For some reason a few days ago I got a writing drive I haven't experienced since 2009. It was extremely weird to just _keep typing_ without any infuriating blocks. Didn't stop me from thinking this chapter's crap though, lol. Anyway, December's going to be a big month for me: I'll be updating a dozen stories later this month. Mentioning December, I was actually going to upload this chapter on Christmas. Since it's been a while since I last updated Cyne, I decided against that.

Stories to expect this month: Renascence Redux (Ao3), Gendarmerie Redux (Ao3) and Entwined Empyrean (FF.Net).

I may have more stories lined up; depends on my motivation.

Until next time!


	12. Atolic Bealu

Observing Viola toss and turn within bed inattentively, Helene boredly scribbled down a note upon parchment. For several hours now the Archvalkyrja had been like this. Was Helene perhaps too wary to wake her? Or maybe she was simply too lazy? Either way this constant disruption was getting annoying. Sighing, the palace doctor rose from her chair within the underground infirmary. Approaching the bed, her eyebrows quirked when the woman suddenly threw herself upwards. "...Hello?" Standing beside her, Helene took a cautionary step backwards.

The Valkyrja was evidently distraught as she heaved for breath. Idly, Helene reached for the bedside's fluorescent light: Twisting its dial, Viola was immediately blinded by the provocative brightness. "Archvalkyrja, I must inspect your wound." She casually reported. "...You're at Guadeloupe. Both your Einherjar brought you back safely last night. It is the early morning." Watching the Valkyrja cover her eyes, Helene mused: Interesting, so Viola _did_ have some semblance of emotion after all. For the longest time she had figured she had none at all.

"How…" Viola struggled to speak, covering her side with an arm in moderate pain. "How long will it be before I am permitted to leave?"

 _Seriously?_ Helene eyed her; Viola never stayed still, did she? "A week at minimum." Was there ever a time she _did relax_? Easing forward, Helene pulled back the blanket and gently eased Viola's arm from the bandaged wound. "Are you feeling any discomfort?" Removing the bandages, she examined the cauterised incision along Viola's side. It was healing slowly. She hadn't consumed enough spiritual energy again, had she? Though this made very little sense. The Archvalkyrja had slaughtered an _entire_ army of bandits. Had she discarded their souls?

"It is painful when I move." Viola looked anxious. Helene gave her a questioning look when she closed her eyes. "If I recover quicker than expected—" Her eyes opened. "—May I leave sooner?"

" _...Archvalkyrja."_ Helene sighed, but headed towards the table she had sat at moment's prior. "Due to your responsibilities, I'll allow this— _just the once_." Fetching a parchment document, an inkwell, quill and fresh bandages, she stated: "Because of your hospitalisation, there are a few things we must discuss."

"Such as?" Viola soothed her temples and suddenly glared through the doctor.

"Glare any harder in pain and I will assume you wish to murder me, Archvalkyrja." It wasn't a joke, but neither was it a statement. Placing the items down upon the nightstand, Helene dragged over a stool and a one-person table. Sitting herself down beside Viola, she restarted her observation. There was something _wrong_. She had never seen Viola visibly wary before. Rather than ask her what the matter was, Helene felt conflicted. Viola's rage was unparalleled and potentially destructive. Multiple onlookers had already reported their findings to her. Ever since Anh Lu had been killed, Viola had undergone a total shift in personality. It was like she was another person entirely. "Do you have nightmares?" She decided to risk it either way. "I would like you to tell me about them."

The Einherjar had mentioned that Viola was struggling with something. Helene hoped that she could discover whatever this is. "How many days has it been since you first noticed something was wrong?" She transferred her items from the nightstand to the table. "We may be able to pinpoint a diagnosis with your symptoms." Unfortunately, the Archvalkyrja didn't seem to be having it. She was staring down into her lap almost as though she was deep in thought. Studying her, Helene dipped her quill into the inkwell and started to write. ' _Lack of response. A terrible secret?'_

"I do not wish to discuss it..."

"Why?"

...Why indeed.

* * *

Today was _freezing_. Rubbing her hands, Natsuki stood outside by the servant's wing beside the battlements. Here was a passageway with an assortment of barrels and crates. Off to the side there was even a well. Approaching it, Natsuki peered inside. A couple of feet downwards rested murky water. The pit was so dark she could hardly see the light's reflection upon its surface. Upon a distant rumble of thunder, Natsuki picked her head up to study the heavens.

 _A storm too?_ Ugh. As rainfall crashed down, Natsuki hurried to the servant's wing entrance. Standing beneath the archway, Natsuki brooded over her situation. Though she hadn't dreamt, she hadn't slept well. Wasn't that typical? Just… _everything_ kept her awake. Viola, the Slaves, her identity crisis… the _sheer unknown_. How long could Natsuki continue on like this before she snapped? Though, she had overstepped her boundaries with Viola on multiple occasions now. When doing so, more information had been revealed, creating furthermore confusion. The same questions remained bolted within her psyche such as: ' _Who am I?'_ , or ' _What is this world?'_. ' _Why do I have nightmares, are these memories?'_ and lastly ' _ **What do I do?'**_. A sudden tension pricked her temples as she continued to muse. The downfall of rain was intensifying; quickly forming deepening puddles between cobblestones. Then, as soon as that stress rose, it vanished as the oak door behind her opened.

"Oh. It's raining." A newcomer said as they shut the door after them. Stood beside Natsuki, the boyish woman introduced herself. "You must be Viola's new Enherjar." She smiled broadly, tapping her fingertips along her plate cuirass. "My name is Chie Hallard."

Who is—oh. "Aren't you the one who is looking after that girl?" Natsuki quipped. The teenager who Viola had " _rescued"_ from the bandit had been taken in by the guards. Nothing had been revealed by her so far. They had no knowledge where she had even come from. It was becoming evident that the girl thought positively of her captors.

"Yes. I'm afraid Nina isn't doing well." She sighed. "But that's the way of bandit victims, I suppose."

From what little Natsuki knew about this woman, she was the Knight Commander. She was dressed rather similarly to Viola actually. Apart from the armour, that is: She wore black knee-high boots with attached toe-caps. Beneath were poleyns which partially covered white trousers. Top side the steel cuirass and spaulders also covered a thick black under-tunic. Lastly, long cuffed gloves enveloped the tunic's sleeves, hiding all skin protectively. Was that armour heavy? It must feel unbearably hot during the summer?

Depending on someone's rank, they wore differing uniforms. Natsuki's clothing was the bare minimum to Viola's, for instance. Thinking about it, surely Viola wouldn't have been injured if she had worn armour…? Should she mention something later?

"You seem lost in thought." Hallard mentioned suddenly, knocking Natsuki from her daze. She held her helm beneath her arm, fiddling with its visor idly.

"Sorry." She gruffly spoke. Natsuki _really_ needed to stay out of her head. If only. "You work for the Captain, right?"

"Correct." Hallard smiled, though her attention moved down the passageway. Even through the heavy downfall, they both heard footfalls rushing towards them. Tomoe appeared around the corner, almost bumping into them. "Are you two heading somewhere?" The Commander made space for the eldest Einherjar.

"Oh, Chie. We're to see the Spymaster." Tomoe reported matter-of-factly. Afterwards she grumbled under her breath softly, brushing her fingers through her now damp hair. _Of course_ it had to rain just as she left the quarters! "Have you seen her?"

"I just came from her office, actually." Motioning a hand towards the door, she pulled it open for the two women. "She should be there still. Try to keep it quiet though; the trainees have given her another headache." Her lips pulled into a smile.

Slipping beneath the Knight Commander's arm, Natsuki went first into the servants' corridor. Now within familiar territory, she caught wind of maids by the far staircase. Watching them, a frown crossed Natsuki's face as she heard them speak.

" _Where is she? I can't find her anywhere!" — "Dunno. Senoh said she saw something last night near the Sprites Forest. You don't think…?" — "Ugh! She's gone and done it, hasn't she?!" — "Done what?"_

Has someone gone _missing_ in the Spirites Forest? Feeling a hand press to her shoulder, Natsuki's train of thought was derailed. Looking over her shoulder, Tomoe waited for her expectantly.

"The Spymaster wouldn't like to be kept waiting." Gesturing Natsuki to follow her, the elder Einherjar headed away from the quickly gathering maids.

"What's happening with that lot?" Natsuki shrugged a shoulder towards the congregation as they turned the corner.

"One of the suicidal maids keeps running off." Tomoe explained, brushing past an assortment of crates. "For a while she was our personal cleaner, but that didn't seem to help."

Oh, the redhead? What was her name again? Natsuki honestly couldn't remember. They exited the servants' wing upon the next door. They were close to the grand hall now. "Did she ever say what was wrong?"

" _I don't belong here._ " Tomoe recalled the maid's words, halting beside Blythe's plaqed door. " _The forest brought me here_. But, she never bothered to tell us _where_ she was from." Tomoe shrugged. "For a while we thought she was from Zipang, but that country was wiped out centuries ago."

Wiped out? "By what?"

"War." Tomoe knocked on the door. "Everything ends with war." Demeanor dreary, the Einherjar suddenly shifted her attitude on the spot. "Good morning, Spymaster." Tomoe greeted the blonde oddly cheerfully who had just opened the door.

Brows arching, Natsuki could only follow Tomoe as Mayha exhaustedly gestured them inside. That greeting had seemed rather… _fake_? Once both inside, the door was shut behind them.

"I heard the salvage mission went south." Mahya said as she sat herself down behind her poplar desk.

She wore an amaranth-pink frock coat, including white trousers and a matching shayla scarf. Evidently appearance wise, this Spymaster's heritage wasn't Wind. Where is she from? This office was also far grander than any room Natsuki had seen so far. Large crowned glass windows soaked light into the room behind the Spymaster. Glass was incredibly expensive, wasn't it? These windows alone must have cost a fortune! Poplar bookcases blanketed the walls, engulfed by books of all types. The Spymaster was definitely a bookworm.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tomoe murmured, sitting herself down in one of the wooden chairs before the desk. "Slaves were habinating there. I suspect they're from the plagued dock."

"Habinating, you say?" Leaning against her desk, Mahya brushed her fingers to her lips before raising her gaze to Natsuki. "Well, sit down then? I'm not going to crucify you." Wafting a hand towards the empty seat beside Tomoe, the Spymaster's amusement mildly lifted. "You must be Natsuki. I have heard a great deal about you."

"You have?" Natsuki cocked a brow before looking at her in confusion.

"Viola has been reporting your progress to me. Very few accompany the Archvalkyrja to the Garderobe Ruins so early. She must see great potential in you: You should be proud of that."

Natsuki didn't think so. Warily eyeing the Spymaster, she couldn't help but wonder how much this woman knew about her. This was the first time she was even meeting Mayha! Let alone know anything about her in return. "Thanks, I gu—" Getting thumped in the side by Tomoe's elbow, Natsuki grunted and stared her way. "Wh—" Receiving a glare instead, she could only look at her in bewilderment. _Now what_?

"Oh, stop it." Mahya laughed softly, now confusing Tomoe. "I don't have the energy today. My trainees have already drained it. Speak with me naturally. I'm sick of people being terrified of me. Now, for the reason you're both here." Unpocketing a casket-styled key from her pocket, Mahya unlocked her desk cupboard. Leafing through piles of confidential documentation, she brought out a scroll. Unrolling it, she placed it onto the desk and secured it with four colourful paperweights. "Before the salvage mission, Viola requested that I organise your official training for the Key Shrine Ceremony."

" _Key Shrine Ceremony?_ " Natsuki babbled. What the hel is that?

"A _Key_ gives an Einherjar their essence, you could say." The Spymaster explained, pointing to a particular paragraph on the scroll. "You're both loaned spiritual power through the Archvalkyrja and by other means. A Key is essential for unlocking your potential and allowing you to consume energy yourselves." Drifting her fingertip lower, she now directed them to an image. It showcased twelve monoliths encircling a greater one deep within a forest. "It was decided that whenever the Archvalkyrja is unwell, I will be managing your progress."

A few days ago when Natsuki had her nightmare, she had walked into Viola writing a report. Was that related to this? It seemed a little odd that the _Spymaster_ would be explaining this, rather than her. Glancing at Tomoe, the fellow Einherjar didn't seem bothered at all. Maybe she already knew a few of these details?

"Tomoe, what did you Anchor from the Ruins?"

"A few bits and pieces—mostly junk— _but_ I did find a book. I think it relates to the Guardian." What was that book titled again? "Our Lady's… something." Shaking her head, Tomoe straightened in her chair. "Shall I have it delivered later?"

"Please. It sounds incredibly important if it relates to the statue." Clasping a hand atop her other, Mahya's attention transferred to Natsuki. Something within this Einherjar's demeanor had changed abruptly. Ah, now she understood. "I heard that you stumbled across the Ruins when you had got lost within the Sprites Forest."

A spike of anxiety hit Natsuki's heart. Even the Spymaster knew— _of course she'd know?_ —"I…" Tongue catching, Natsuki had no idea how to respond as the two women stared at her expectantly. "The wolves… chased me. I got lost and found the Ruins. It was raining so I ended up getting lost there."

"And finding the Guardian." Mahya nodded in conclusion. Deciding to drop the subject, the Spymaster discussed the next topic. "How was the visit with the witch? Once the Archvalkyrja has recovered I would appreciate the report on her decision."

"She's thinking about it." Tomoe explained, leaving Natsuki to mull over what this decision was even about. "Though she's busy currently. She's studying my Anchor as something strange is happening with it."

"Strange?" Mahya tilted her head with interest.

"Alongside the voices, it seems to have physical healing properties." Musing, Tomoe stared down at the scroll. "I feel better without it." She lifted her head to regard the Spymaster once more. "Do I _seriously_ need to keep using it?"

"Thanks to your _incompatibility_ , I'm afraid not." Mahya smiled sadly. "The Key Shrine Ceremony will deal with this problem. For the time being, you must rely on Viola and Natsuki."

 _Incompatibility?_ This was the first time Natsuki was hearing about this. ' _Because I'm not ready?'_ What made this different suddenly? Unless the Spymaster didn't know Viola's arrangement? "Should I even be hearing this?" Tomoe looked at her warily. "I can g—" Making a move to stand, her forearm was tugged by Tomoe. "—No?" Forced back down, Natsuki awkwardly fell silent as the meeting continued.

"As such with the ceremony, the trials ahead must be prepared for. I will organise the documentation for you as Viola can explain better than I." Removing the paperweights, Mahya rolled the scroll back up. "The details for the report are included within this bundle." Receiving more scrolls and a ribbon from the cupboard, Mahya tied the documentation together. "If anything arises, my trainee Akane will fetch for you."

Once dismissed, Natsuki who held the bundle, closed the door and momentarily glanced at Tomoe. Incompatibility, huh? What did that even mean? The elder Einherjar seemed lost within her own mind as well. There was far more than meets the eye with Tomoe—everyone, honestly. Nevertheless though, she had learned quite a lot today. "Where to next?"

"Shizuru. We should pass her the details."

Oh, right. _Of course_. Natsuki winced, but followed Tomoe back down into the servants' wing towards the infirmary. For the past hour she had managed to keep Viola mostly at the back of her mind. But now she remembered last night. Did she really _like_ …? Ugh. She was being ridiculous; if anything she was more alike to that bandit victim, Nina. Viola _terrified_ her half the time. Who in their right mind would think positively of somebody who caused that? ' _Shut up, you idiotic brain.'_ Talking about victims, Natsuki spotted that teenager with Hallard down the corridor.

" _This is the entrance to the underground facility. As I am patrolling the city with the other knights, I will be leaving you in Helene's care."_

" _How long will you be gone for?"_

The two noticed the Einherjar approaching, and turned around. "Ah." The Knight Commander smiled as she thread her fingers around Nina's shoulder. "These are the Archvalkyrja's Einherjar." The bandit victim visibly flinched at the name, and Hallard was fully aware of it. "Nina… she _rescued_ you." Pulling away from her, the teenager ran away down the corridor's opposite end. "Nina, wai—" Sighing, she signalled a hand towards Natsuki and Tomoe apologetically and made chase. " _Nina!"_

Blinking after the knight whose armour rattled, Natsuki turned to Tomoe. "Where are the knights going?"

"They're checking the dock and skirting the city. The Slaves at the Ruins are concerning." What if the plague had ripped through that region entirely? The Slaves' presence was worrisome as in reality, those docks were rather close by. "They will return in a few nights." Opening the infirmary door, Tomoe headed for the metallic stairs. " _I hope Shizuru's alright."_ She mumbled.

"...It's Viola. I doubt a little slice would stop her." It's _true_. Natsuki let the door swing shut, still wondering how precisely its mechanism worked. "Does she really have an agreement with the Spymaster to train us?"

"Yes. Shizuru has too many duties to always be here to help us."

Huh, well. It surprised Natsuki, honestly. She hadn't expected Viola to hand them over to someone else so easily. Did she truly trust Mahya that much? Arriving at the infirmary's main entrance, she warily watched as its lights switched on. She no longer overreacted to technology, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

" _Tomoe and Natsuki, I'm guessing?"_ The palace doctor's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes." Tomoe spoke into the device's microphone.

A loud click emitted from the door before it creaked open steadily. Natsuki was the first to enter apprehensively. Ugh. She would never get used to this place's strange machinery. Like before, the laboratory was a complete mess. Contraptions littered the platform. Even the water reservoir's prototype was still here—albeit now complete.

Inside the ward they could see Helene who was by her desk. " _Einherjar, over here."_ She wafted a hand before her parchment, seemingly trying to dry the ink faster. " _Archvalkyrja, you have visitors."_ Picking up her documentation, she kept the parchment horizontal as she headed over. "Try to give her some space, she isn't feeling well. I'll be in here if you need me."

Heading into the ward that was separated by the towering metal doorway, Natsuki hesitantly approached Viola. Standing before the foot of her bed, they stared at one another. Suddenly, like an onslaught, Natsuki remembered the previous nights. The travelling to the witch, the Ruins, Slaves—their argument. Or well, had it _truly_ been one? Natsuki hadn't a clue anymore, honestly. "Hello." She forced the strained tone to release from her lips, standing there lamely. Viola was staring through her so attentively she swore something was the matter with herself. Was something about her inappropriate? Natsuki unconsciously checked herself but found nothing amiss.

"Shizuru." Tomoe meanwhile had no trouble heading to her bedside. " _How are you feeling? I've been so worried."_

Feeling like a third wheel, Natsuki awkwardly watched as Tomoe wrapped her arms around the Archvalkyrja. Yeah, um. Scratching her cheek, she took to looking elsewhere instead. This wall's alloy panelling sure was _interesting_ suddenly…! A selection of rivets kept the metal securely fastened to the wall. Thinking about it, what was this thing even supposed to do? Surely it wasn't decoration? Though, no matter how hard Natsuki attempted to ignore her situation, _that stare_ was unavoidable. Returning her gaze to the bed, a chill ran down Natsuki's spine. Tomoe was mumbling incoherently into Viola's ear, but rather than listen, the Archvalkyrja _stared at her_. For the life of her she couldn't decipher what this expression was either. The hairs along Natsuki's neck stood on end as she quickly broke their stare.

" _Shizuru? Are you even listening?"_

" _I am sorry. I was thinking..."_ The Archvalkyrja's voice was so soft that even _Tomoe_ had difficulty hearing her. " _...and in pain."_ Easing Tomoe away from herself, Viola slowly prised herself up into a seated position. " _I take it you both saw the Spymaster?"_

How did she know? Unless this had been planned beforehand? No. Natsuki was thinking between the lines too much again. _Of course_ it had been organised.

"We did." Tomoe watched the Valkyrja with concern. She was holding her arm to her side with minor discomfort. Rather than ask and be brushed aside, Tomoe continued: "She told us about the Key Shrine Ceremony. We also brought the reports, but Shizuru..." Crimson eyes raked across her. " _Rest_. The reports will wait."

Heading for the bed at last, Natsuki dragged a chair over. "She's right." She mumbled, having difficulty choosing the correct words. "You… you shouldn't push yourself." There wasn't really much else she could say, was there? Especially when a tension rose from the Archvalkyrja. It's happening again… Breaking their gaze, Natsuki was unable to continue.

"...Either way." Tomoe spoke up: "Are you fine with the Spymaster's part in the Key Shrine Ceremony?" Shizuru didn't reply at first, her stare hardening upon Natsuki who didn't dare to return it. " _Shizuru."_

"Yes, yes. I am fine with it." She sighed with exhaustion. Expression straining, the Archvalkyrja regarded her Einherjar dismissively. "I am tired."

"Yes, but…" Tomoe frowned, unable to understand just _what_ precisely was wrong with her—apart from the pain, of course. Evidently there is _something else_ wrong, but _what_ is it? "Shizuru, I—" The Einherjar glanced at Natsuki. "— _We_ are worried about you. Please, what's wrong?" For once the Archvalkyrja genuinely looked as though she wanted to say something. But as quickly as that appeared, it vanished.

"I do not want to discuss it."

"I—" Tomoe sighed, but dropped the subject. "How long will you remain in the infirmary?"

"A week at most, if Helene allows it."

Fiddling with the documentation within her lap, Natsuki was at a loss. She felt like a spare part in this discussion. But that was pretty typical, wasn't it? Every so often she could inject a few snippets into conversations, but this was once in a bluemoon. Honestly she didn't have anything useful to say, and Tomoe was a better communicator than her. Natsuki was still learning, after all. Or well, she _supposed_.

"Just the week? You persuaded her, didn't you?" Tomoe's lips pulled into an amused smile.

"There are however, a few things I must discuss." Viola said. "It is about hallucinations and Anchoring."

Wait, Viola's coming clean? Natsuki's interest immediately piqued and she swept her gaze upon the Archvalkyrja. She was still pressing a palm over her wound in discomfort, but her expression seemed determined. Was Natsuki going to be revealed even more information today?

"Don't push yourself…" Tomoe murmured, but was just as interested nonetheless.

"There is…" Viola sighed, unable to find the words well. She struggled, shaking her head almost as though to _rid something_ from her mind. "My Valkyrja, Anh; she theorised that the reason Einherjar hallucinate is due to borrowing the lifeforce of others. She went mad—a **horse** stalked her till her end."

A _**horse**_.

Natsuki froze up at the statement as Tomoe looked at her in realisation. She was screwed, wasn't she? W-what… what should she _do_? "V-Viola, I…" Crimson raked upon her, causing that twang of anxiety to spark harder. " _I see a horse…"_ The Valkyrja stared through her so harshly that Natsuki feared she'd _break_. Her confession had slipped from her lips much easier than what she had expected. B-ut that _stare!_ Viola scared her.

" _You… do?"_ Viola's voice strained as something shifted across her face. It was impossible to decipher what that was. "I… ugh." Clasping a hand to her stitched forehead, Viola leaned forward. " _Shizu—"_ She lifted a hand to interrupt Tomoe, before sliding it down her jaw. " _Not again…"_ She mumbled into her palm. " _Tomoe, please wait with Helene."_

Somewhat distaughtly, Tomoe left them.

After a strained lapse, Viola spoke quietly: " _A silver horse haunts your dreams, yes?"_ She removed her hands from herself, straightening to regard Natsuki.

"Y-yes…" Natsuki distractedly responded. It was obvious that Viola wasn't lying. As short as this question was, it's a word-for-word description of what _she_ experienced. "Honestly, I… I was scared to mention anything. The wolf at least made some sense, but the _horse_? It…" Natsuki paused, her face twisting into unsettled musing. "...What do I do?" She returned her gaze to the injured Valkyrja. "Viola, _what do I do_?" She repeated, adding emphasis to her question desperately. "I-it hounds my dreams and when I'm alone I feel I'm being _watched_!" Clutching the woman's bedsheet, Natsuki leant closer on her chair.

Viola simply continued to observe her apprehensive Einherjar. Her crimson stare dropped to Natsuki's hands which tugged faintly at the blankets. " _How long?"_ She asked quietly.

Natsuki realised the tension wasn't waning. W-what's happening? She had confessed to Viola, so surely? What…? Lips gaping open faintly, Natsuki quickly closed them as she mulled upon Viola's next question: How long? Suddenly, she wasn't entirely sure. Interrupted however, she jumped when the parchment on her lap fell to the floor. Making a move to gather them up, she stiffened when her forearm was grasped. Staring at a scroll, her attention slowly fixated upon Viola.

" _Natsuki,_ _ **tell me**_ _. I_ _ **must know**_ _."_

W-was Viola fearful? They stared at one another breathlessly.

"I-I… a week?" Natsuki hazard a guess, but Viola's stare did not relent. If anything she stared harder with concerned revelation. " _Viola_?" Hold released, Natsuki could only continue to silently observe the Archvalkyrja. What should she _do_? Viola seemed as confused as her.

" _What does the horse appear?"_

Natsuki wondered about this herself. It was only predictable within her _nightmares_ , but in reality? "It's… within my dreams. It twists them into complete nightmares. When awake it's unpredictable. But I _think_ it follows me. Especially when I'm paranoid." Which sadly was a lot these days. Natsuki's brow furrowed with discomfort. What else was she supposed to say?

"Has it physically attacked you?"

It does that? Natsuki's gaze picked up to meet crimson eyes worriedly. "N-no. Will it?" She was almost too afraid to ask, and this anxiety spiked harder upon Viola's expression. Oh, Gods' it _would_ get worse, wouldn't it? "V-Viola, it doesn't, does it?" Grasping the woman's arm, she stuttered: " _P-please, Vi-Viola_! I can't keep doing this!"

" _U-unhand me."_ Viola mumbled as she began to sink away from the Einherjar. Oh, her head… Pressing a palm to her temple, she closed her eyes. However, her fretting Einherjar _did not_ relent.

"What is this horse? Why me? Why Anh? W-what's happening?"

" _This…"_ The Valkyrja sighed a pained breath, her brows knitting together. " _This is precisely why I did not want you knowing m—." "—Vio—" "—_ _ **Silence, Einherjar**_ _!"_ Her voice broke under the strain; her tone heightening. " _There are methods for safeguarding against the horse, but it requires strenuous tra—"_ Viola paused upon Natsuki's changed demeanor. Scrolls lying forgotten, they stared as the Einherjar partially leaned over the bed. Teeth clenching behind sealed lips, the migraine-stricken Valkyrja removed their gaze. This reminded her far too much of...

" _What is… what do I do?"_ Natsuki voiced almost incoherently, the words sloshing uselessly around her tongue. "Viola, please! I must k—"

"— _You must take a life and absorb that soul. But you shall become a Valkyrja in the process."_

The statement hit Natsuki like a collapsing wall. Slowly prising herself away from Viola, she took a step backwards. Tripping past the chair, she fell onto the floor. Stunned, she stared up at Viola. " _N-no… you're lying._ " She whispered. "W-why would… _why would that 'safeguard' me from anything_?!" She cried out. " _Why must you lie to me_?!"

Watching the distraught Einherjar, Viola couldn't do a thing to settle her. At that moment, Tomoe returned to investigate the drama. " _T-Tomoe_." She ushered her over fraily. " _I cannot do this anymore._ "

"Do what?" Tomoe glanced down at Natsuki, her stare fire. "What have _you done_?"

"Me?! S-she told me I need to _**kill someone**_ —" What madness _is this_?! "—and all because of some stupid horse?!" Grounding her hands against the floor, Natsuki slid backwards from the two women. "Y-ou!" She pointed accusingly at Tomoe. "You're part of this, aren't you!"

"...Shizuru?" The elder Einherjar could only note Viola's incredibly fragile state. She had slouched downwards and was cupping her head. "Shiz—"

"— _I hear… voices_." The confession floored the ward into deathly silence. " _...Never stops. It did not speak when I was an Einherjar. B-but when I… w-hen I..."_ Fingers slipping between tresses, Viola's fingers whitened as they pressed to her scalp. " _...When I… consumed her spirit, I..."_

" _Shizuru?"_ Tomoe knelt down closer to her. Grasping the Valkyrja's wrists, she prised her hands from her head. "Shizuru, when you _what_?"

" _Are you fucking kidding me_?" Natsuki questioned venomously. "We've _all_ been going insane this entire time, and you never bothered to think that was important?" She spat from the floor.

Hands laxing against Viola's wrists, Tomoe gently placed them within the elder's lap. Turning around, she stalked the fellow Einharjar whose demeanor immediately shifted. Unhooking her handaxe, Natsuki hysterically yelled at her: "If you kill me, you k—" Interrupting her flawlessly, Tomoe snatched her collar. "— _ **For once in your pathetic life, shut the fuck up**_." Lifting her axe's blade to Natsuki's throat, she glared death at her. " _ **Neither do I understand. Just. Listen.**_ " Slamming the Einherjar down, Tomoe hurried back to the Archvalkyrja's side. "Shizuru."

* * *

One Week Later.

In the end, Natsuki hadn't learned a thing, nor would she visit Viola. She absolutely _refused_ having anything to do with Viola or Tomoe. Those two were complete _psychopaths_. Remind her again, but why had she gotten closer to them? Because of the witch? Waiting outside the Spymaster's office, Natsuki's gaze swept across the corridor. She was on constant vigil: If those two showed up, she'd know. Neither had shown up for a week. Leading her to assume that Viola was still stuck inside the infirmary. Good enough for her.

"Natsuki? I'm ready for you." Mahya opened the door wider to allow the Einherjar inside. "What's your decision?"

Ever since the awful revelation, Natsuki had fled to the Spymaster. The woman was remarkably fine with all of this. Not to mention, she _knew what she was talking about_. It was refreshing discussing topics without fear of stepping over boundaries. As for her decision, she was deciding her future. Infuriatingly, she was chained to Viola through Soul Pact, so there wasn't much she could do. Neither could she endanger herself because of Viola's pathetic state. Hearing voices… don't make her laugh. "I want to learn more about myself, this world and be trained properly." Sitting herself down before Mahya's desk, she wondered where her dread had gone. In fact, she had undergone a total personality shift, hadn't she? Was this normal after experiencing traumatic events? Had last week been that awful though, truly? Natsuki was conflicted. Would killing somebody truly aid her case? Surely ending someone's life would bring about more complications? Howbeit… "Specifically I want to learn about Einherjar and how they become Valkyrja."

"Hm." Mahya seated herself and leaned into her fingers. Studying the Einherjar, she mused internally. It was like this woman had aged a decade overnight. She had received the details from Helene over what had happened. Natsuki's disownment had sent shockwaves through Guadeloupe. The entire Palace was gossiping about it nonstop. "I can plan your training now. However, what _precisely_ do you want?" Training was a loose word, after all. "Far more's needed in Guadeloupe Palace than just Anchored technology."

"I… don't quite know." Natsuki confessed. "I do not want to become a maid." Her face scrunched up at the idea. "Neither do I think I'd be suited as a crafter or scholar." It was overwhelming just how many jobs were required, and this excluded the surrounding city. Underneath Viola she had learned so little about her environment. Never would she have learned from Viola that Windbloom deplored Queen Mashiro. Nor would she know the Five Year War with Florence bankrupted Windbloom. Why had Viola kept so much from her? Don't tell her that the _voice told her_ to do this?

"Guard training?"

Natsuki nodded. "But…" She frowned. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't care what Viola says."

"Natsuki…" The Spymaster sighed into her palms as she propped her elbows against her poplar desk. "An Einherjar's very existence is sustained by loaned souls eventually depart from the material plane leaving you weakened. Viola rejuvenated your body when you were recovering from your previous death, correct?"

"...Yes, but—"

"—This was _weeks ago_. Do you not realise how _exhausted_ you look? With the added Phase Shift and the Archvalkyrja's current condition, you should be _dead_."

"I... _what_?" Thinking about it, when was the last time she had taken notice of her appearance? Natsuki surveyed her pale hands, looking upon the incredibly visible teal veins. Her palms were also astonishingly _cold_. It was as though no heat resided within them at all. Natsuki couldn't remove her stare from the sight.

"There _is_ a way you can absorb souls, but it is morally controversial."

But isn't this dubious in the first place? Natsuki's gaze finally broke from her hands after a time. "That means I'll become a Valkyrja though? Viola has to _kill frequently just to survive_. That, and well… she's _deranged_." Without souls she would go mad. With them? Fiddling distractedly with her shirt's cuff, Natsuki rambled: "What am I supposed to do? Go insane? Tomoe's Anchor was doing something to her as well. That's a crystal full of souls."

The picture was incredibly grim, but… Mahya stood up which caught the Einherjar's immediate attention. Heading for her bookcases, she skimmed a finger down a multitude of tome spines. "There is something I will show you." Finding the correct book, she brought the hefty volume to Natsuki. "This is called the Valkyrja Saga. What I am about to show you are your predecessors."

Predecessors? Natsuki eyed the Spymaster oddly before the book was opened. It was old indeed; even the leather binding was flaking apart. Every page had yellowed with age and the ink had stained. But as the correct location was discovered, Natsuki's eyes widened. Crawling the entirety of this chapter was the Valkyrja 'family line'. There were even pages blank, presumably for _her_ to continue. "H-how far does this go?"

"Several hundred years." Cupping her hands behind herself, the Spymaster quietly observed Natsuki. It was evident that Natsuki had needed to see this. "Look upon the boxed legend on the page's left side. That details how your predecessors' died."

Natsuki noticed beneath a Valkyrja's date of "birth" and death were coloured letters. Looking to the legend, each letter originated from a coloured key. Deceased naturally: a green D. Soul maddened: a white S. Lost in action: a red L, and Vanished: a purple V. With this information, she immediately jumped to Viola who was yet to receive a letter. Quickly she noticed something fascinating.

Shizuru Viola  
890—  
_

Anh Lu  
878—897  
L & S

Rena Sayers & Sakura Hazakura  
850—879 & 845—879  
V & V

Una Shamrock  
836—852  
S

Maria Graceburt  
799—879  
D

If she was reading this correctly, it suggested the Valkyrja line fell apart thanks to Una Shamrock. She went soul maddened. Furthermore, Maria Graceburt died the same year Rena Sayers and Sakura Hazakura went missing. Anh Lu had only existed a year by time all three women were gone, too… "What happened to these two?" She pointed to Sayers and Hazakura.

"Shamrock was mad. Graceburt reportedly looked after them."

Wait, so, there _can_ be multiple Valkyrja? Even though Viola had recommended her to become a Valkyrja, she had assumed… what? A Valkyrja could have several Einherjar, so why did it make any difference? "Did Graceburt really support them? I would've assumed that because Shamrock chose them…?"

"I see where you're coming from, but yes, it's possible."

Er, huh. Delicately turning the pages, Natsuki already found it difficult to read the handwriting. Not three centuries ago the language was already incomprehensible. She could still note the letters though. Judging that the terminology hadn't changed, very few actually went soul maddened. In fact, many either died naturally or in action. It was also rare that a Valkyrja chose multiple Einherjar. _Four centuries_ before Hazakura and Sayers there were _**five**_ _Valkyrja_. It's bad enough with just _one_ …

It's no wonder Anh Lu knew so little, Natsuki realised. She had a single year beneath three Valkyrja before her world was tipped upside down. Suddenly, she felt guilty for her outburst against Viola. N-no, she shouldn't feel like this at all. Viola deserved it! ... _Right_? Besides, Viola had seven years with Lu!

Yet, the harder she tried to justify it, the more pointless it felt.

"I think you're beginning to understand now." Mahya remarked as she circled her desk. Seating herself, she continued the discussion. "But let's change the topic now. I will have the scholars search the Kingdom's archives for you. Which subjects would you prefer? Geography, history, the arts?"

"I think history would be fine for now." Let's try not to overcomplicate an already convoluted matter.

"And your training?"

"I think I need to…" What? "I need to think about it more."

* * *

Free from the Spymaster, Natsuki exited the servants' wing and entered the passageway's battlement. Like the week previously it was freezing. It was the late afternoon, and her sleeping situation was on mind. Fortunately she had avoided Tomoe entirely and had managed to sleep within her room undisturbed. Curiously, she hadn't had any nightmares either. Maybe Viola's insanity was like a contagious cloud? For now she'd rather not risk heading to the quarters.

Wandering aimlessly, Natsuki followed the inner wall of the servants' wing. Other than muse over her potential future duties, she hadn't a clue what to do. Spending the next ten minutes mindlessly walking, she was broken from her trance. Having shut off her brain, she realised she was within the Palace gardens. It surrounded the large courtyard. Personally she had never quite liked this place. It was too orderly here. None of the plants had any freedom to grow from their flowerbeds. Totally alone however, she wasn't complaining.

Sitting herself down upon a nearby stone bench, Natsuki shivered within the cold. When were those floods Viola mentioned? If anything it felt like winter was fast approaching. She sighed, her breath condensation within the chill. She was mildly surprised there hadn't been a frost yet. Perhaps later tonight? Sliding the heel of her boot against the tiled floor, she thoughtfully observed the gardens.

Would she truly have to kill somebody just to keep her mind sane? It felt contradictory nor did it make a shred of sense. Murder to rout your psyche of torment, all the while engulfing it within guilt and shame… But as a Valkyrja, choose a soul to walk in your footsteps? Why? For what reason other than to bring trauma to the innocent? Una Shamrock had gone mad. Was she destined to as well? For half a decade Valkyrja had been failing. Also, Natsuki just realised something: Those women within the Valkyrja Saga, those were only _successful_ Einherjar, weren't they? An Einherjar only underwent recognition if she became a Valkyrja… Or so says Viola.

Thinking back to her potential duties, Natsuki was confused. For some reason guardwork just _spoke to her_. Was something from her past life driving her towards this choice? All she knew was a mysterious figure cutting her down and an arachnid tormenting her. Trusting of course that these were memories rather than distorted dreams. In reality she shouldn't rely on this past self at all. Especially considering the chrome horse rampages within them.

Typical. Natsuki would sleep on it, she supposed. Or well, attempt to.

"Natsuki?"

The hairs on the back of her neck rose. Eyes darting to the side, she spotted Viola by the hedge entrance who hesitantly approached. "...What do _you_ want?" She asked coldly, turning her head away from the Valkyrja. What is she doing here? Why couldn't she ever escape this woman? Out the corner of her eye, she watched as Viola sat down beside her. Ugh.

" _I am sorry for last week."_

The Einherjar wondered whether to even bother listening to her. But no matter how much she wanted to, something denied her of that. Viola sounded _terrible._ Cautiously she looked to her and noticed Viola looked as she felt. " _What happened_?"

"What happened indeed." Viola released a depressed chuckle before releasing an exhausted sigh. Though the Archvalkyrja had been hospitalised, she looked as though she'd collapse from overexertion. "Helene has done all she can. I must consume souls if I am to fully recover."

"Is this your way of being honest?" Natsuki observed the Valkyrja carefully who was taken off guard. Tired crimsons glanced her way before sweeping downwards. Receiving a quiet nod, Natsuki's expression tightened. Viola felt much younger suddenly.

"You seem different, Natsuki."

They both did.

Silence befell them as the afternoon horizon painted azure. Emotions suppressed, Natsuki looked upon the crescent Moon and its Star. Her relationship with the Archvalkyrja was terrible: Anybody could recognise this clearer than daylight. Yet? Her bottled despair was too much, but removing the stopper was far dangerous. "I've seen the Valkyrja Saga." She felt eyes upon her, and she exchanged the look. Viola's aggression was null—Natsuki had wrongly predicted she'd be furious. Instead, the Valkyrja who appeared half-awake spoke.

"I am scared." She confessed, tugging at a chain necklace, Viola revealed an Anchor. "Without this, I may as well die." Hanging the kaleidoscopic crystal before herself, it languidly pivoted. "Have you ever noticed what waning spiritual energy does? It transforms us into shells of our former selves." A tension from the crystal cut the atmosphere. "But by consuming souls, it has changed me. The voice is blocked from this Anchor, but it is only a temporary respite, I..." Viola muted, allowing the crystal to lax from her fingers to rest by her bosom.

"Viola?" Why is she telling her all of this? Natsuki warily eyed the Anchor, before noticing it's smaller than the one given to the witch. Did these crystals each hold different properties? The other _caused Tomoe to hear voices_. "Viola." She repeated, catching the Valkyrja's attention. "What do you _mean it changed you_?"

The elder strained a smile. "I used to be like you: innocent, fighting for others. Quickly I discovered my irrelogical existence. My Valkyrja, suffering madness, died by the Guardian's hand. Those seven years we spent together were shattered at a moment's notice. In spite of this, she was not able to demonstrate survival to me. Her soul was the first I ever consumed—an unsupervised reprobate left to insanity."

All Natsuki could do was remain quiet as the Archvalkyrja gushed her heart out.

"Ever since Valkyrja Shamrock, we have been tormented by hysteria. I...do not understand why." Viola planted her hand to her side. "She went mad and Anh's Valkyrja, Hazakura fended for herself similarly to myself."

"Until her and that other one vanished?" Natsuki supplied, causing them to lock eyes again. "That book… were they ever found?"

"No." Viola looked to the HiME Star. "They were searching for _something_. The records do not state what that was nor why they took their Anchors: Including Graceburt's, an Anchor of unimaginable power. Without her Anchor and her failing health, she crumbled as they disappeared, leaving Anh completely alone."

This was difficult to listen to. The Valkyrja had gone through all of this in the space of a few decades? Yet, as Viola described their history, her voice was neutral as though it did not affect her. These women were all but ghosts to her. Natsuki's face twisted in response to the thought. Then, something alarming struck her: "Wait, so is this _you_ right now?" Natsuki asked the Valkyrja who continued to observe the horizon. "Do consumed souls fight for domin—"

"—Do not misunderstand. It is _not the dead_ who control me."

Then… what does? Natsuki stared as the Archvalkyrja eased up onto her feet. The voice? "How long has it been since you…"

"Were not a raving lunatic?" Natsuki blinked in mild surprise at her. Turning around, she caught the Einherjar's look and smiled sadly. "You have only seen glimpses of my true self. I fear I may not have long, so I must reveal to you what I can." Noting Natsuki's clear confusion, her crimson gaze trained upon her carefully. "I must explain this to you before I am again unable." Taking a breath, the Valkyrja leaned down before the Einherjar. "The silver horse is a _bastardised Key_. I understand that the Spymaster briefly discussed the Key Shrine Ceremony?" Receiving a bewildered stare, she continued: "A Key is the _embodiment of a Valkyrja_ and also a _God_. Vlas, the Bastion of Light—the horse—has been hunting Valkyrja for centuries. We do not know why. The reason I told you to become a Valkyrja is so your Key will _protect you_."

 _Keys are Gods_? Natsuki had assumed these had been literal keys to unlock doors. Flinching as the Archvalkyrja's hands planted to her knees, she broke their gaze.

"The wolf you saw was impossible."

"What, why?"

"Durandal ceases to be."

Hang on, that wolf is a _God_? Natsuki stared, but soon after cupped her head. " _My head hurts…"_ She mumbled. This was a sensory overload.

"Natsuki, the moment Saint Vlas returns, you _must tell me_. It _cannot_ touch you. Because if it does… your soul will be lost to oblivion and beyond."

Natsuki didn't understand.

Upon the horizon the unsettling drone of a horn sounded within the distance. Hearing it, Viola stood to her full height. Above the treeline within the mountains the warning outpost's pyre was lit. "Florence has arrived." A bell from the Palace rang out, quickly alerting the inhabitants. "Natsuki, come. We must journey to the Captain's office. She shall plan our next move."

Now they're _under attack_? Did this ever _end_? Stumbling to her feet, the Einherjar accompanied Viola in tow. She could hardly keep track over what was happening. Viola was totally different and poured her a lifetime of information she could barely comprehend. Now they were presumably under attack? "How far are they?"

"At minimum an hour away. Our pyres stretch on for miles, but we cannot be certain how they are travelling." Inbound by horses they would be slowed by the Sprites Forest. On foot? Viola was unsure. Entering the central courtyard facing the Palace, an onslaught of knights bypassed them.

" _Archvalkyrja!"_ The Knight-Commander called as she rushed over. Lifting her helmet's visor, Hallard asked: "Will you be joining the battle?"

"Perhaps."

Everyone sure was casual about this, even though an attack was imminent. How used to conflict _were they_? Natsuki could only continue to tail Viola as their sizable group poured into the Palace entrance. Plate armour rattled, chainmail jangled and boots clicked along the hallway. Dodging a fleet of maids, they soon gathered outside Armitage's office.

The stressed atmosphere steadily climbed as the group awaited the Captain of the Guard. Just as Natsuki had given up hope, the door swung open and revealed the blonde. "Hallard, send your fastest rider to the Kazahana Outpost. They must signal the retreat." Equipping her helm, the fully armoured Captain rallied the group with her. "All of you, with me." She led the way, her green and yellow tabard billowing.

Natsuki was unsure why she was being dragged into this. She couldn't possibly be of any help, right? Looking to the servants however, something triggered inside of her. Some were huddled inside the hallway, whilst others anxiously spoke to one another.

" _They're going to kill us this time, aren't they?"_ — " _Don't say that!"_ — " _But it's true!"_

" _Why are they coming?"_ — " _Didn't they do enough after the Five Year War?"_

" _I don't want to die!"_

"Viola, I want to help." She kept in line with the Valkyrja as they hurriedly strode towards the battlements. Stopping by the steps leading up into the fortifications, Viola regarded her silently before saying:

"Alright. But promise me that you will _not_ put yourself in harm's way? Listen to me at _all times_."

Natsuki nodded. "I get it." Climbing the steps with the knights and amassing guards, the nightwatch apprehended them. Oh, right… she hadn't seen Tomoe since the drama last week. Natsuki grimaced as the fellow Einherjar immediately caught sight of her.

Tomoe held a torch aloft, illuminating the battlements partially. "Captain." She pulled her gaze from Natsuki slowly onto Armitage. "The perimeter is secure but the rear portcullis needs looking at. Some fool's jammed the winch."

"What?" Of all times?! The armoured Captain pointed to two guards at random. "You two! Fix it else I'll have your heads!" As they stumbled down the battlements where the nightwatch had come, Armitage turned to everyone. "Where are the archers?" The group haphazardly looked at each other before quickly realising none of them had arrived. " _Oh, for…"_ Turning to a particular knight, she commanded: "Gallagher, bring them here. I don't care how you do it; you have my full permission to use force."

The Captain of the Guard was certainly something. Natsuki watched in awe as the woman quickly organised everyone together. Finally, once it was her turn, everyone set eyes upon her. Feeling self-conscious, Natsuki cautiously glanced towards Viola. What was she supposed to…?

"Finally!" The Captain shouted, breaking the Einherjar's train of thought before it began. The archers had arrived including an odd one out.

Squinting, Natsuki quickly recognised who this was: Woods?! The doctor's assistant came bounding up the steps gleefully. "Captain! Reporting for duty!" She saluted, a heavy leather bag swung over her shoulder.

"Woods?" The Captain was as confused as everybody else.

"I'm sorry…" The armoured Gallagher sighed as she heaved up the steps. "I couldn't stop her."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be a liability. I brought grenades!"

...Huh? Natsuki eyed the short woman warily who stood beside her. She took a cautionary step away from her; as did the others.

" _Just don't blow yourself up."_

" _Aye, aye!"_

This entire Palace is _mad_.

Once everyone else was set, Armitage approached Natsuki and the Archvalkyrja. "Viola, what use is your Einherjar?" The Captain eyed Natsuki through the slits of her visor. "If she can't fight, have her stocktake the battlements."

The two women turned their attention to Natsuki. Oh, she had a choice? This decision was already made: "I'll do it. What do I need to do?" Gestured closer by the Captain, Natsuki momentarily glanced at Viola before being led away.

"We will need plenty of arrows, bolts, brimstone, saltpetre, charcoal, pitch, moss, water and rags. Circle the battlements and ask every group what they need. You'll have everything needed at the drop sites. These are located at the steps. We're at the eastern side, down there—" She pointed. "—is the north drop site, while there—" An index aimed to their south. "—is the final." Drawing close to the eastern stockpile, Armitage opened one of the barrels and peered inside. "Don't expect the stockpiles to be organised. Sometimes the idiots go and get stuff mixed up. Double check _everything_ before you take it to a group."

"Does that happen a lot?" Natsuki quirked a brow as Armitage resecured the barrel's lid.

"More than I'd like to admit." The Captain grumbled before propping her hands to her tassets. "Oh right, I suppose I better warn you of the dangers first."

Natsuki's another brow rose in response. Okay?

The Captain started listing down the regulations off her digits. " _Don't_ breathe in the brimstone: I'm sick of firing stockpilers who insist they see their maker. It's an _explosive_ , so don't light a flame near it. The stuff is yellow pellets—looks like sweetcorn in a way. _Don't eat the saltpetre_! It's not for food. Charcoal is used to set off black powder—made from the saltpetre and brimstone. Pitch is very flammable; we dump it onto attackers and set them on fire." Narrowing her eyes, Armitage paused before continuing. "Bolts are _for crossbows_ not bows whilst moss and water are for fighting fires. Anything else?"

Natsuki stared, taken aback. "I—no. That's fine, I think." Should she be regretting this decision?

"Good!" Natsuki could've sworn the Captain smiled past her visor. Slapping the Einherjar against the back, Armitage nearly floored her. "Now make me proud!"

"Gagh! Mind it!" Natsuki growled as she pressed a hand to her back. That gauntlet could've ripped into her! But Armitage completely ignored her and headed further down the battlements.

" _You'll be fine_!" The Captain called over. " _Just do your best_!"

Left alone, Natsuki aimlessly swept her gaze along the soldiers. A small gathering of archers were beside her preparing their bows. It was unprecedented how long they had, but she supposed she better get started. "Hey." She casually introduced herself to the group. "What do you need?"

"Pitch, rags and arrows."

Further down the battlements, Viola watched on as Natsuki heaved a barrel towards the group. She had grown indeed… She was immensely proud of her Einherjar. But… she sighed, cupping her temple as she viewed the horizon. Viola was in no fit state for the upcoming battle. Worse, if she consumed souls, then…

"Shizuru, will you be sitting this one out?" Tomoe asked as she held a cuirass within her arms. " _...I could do with some help._ "

"Of course not." Turning to the Einherjar, she took the cuirass' backpiece and fitted it to Tomoe's back. "I will be gracing the battlefield." Piercing the halves together, Viola buckled the cuirass together securely. "Does it fit correctly?"

"Yes, but you should wear armour too." Tomoe took a spaulder from her table's pile. Luckily her armour had been found easily. Perhaps their stockpilers would be an improvement from previously? Her gaze wandered over towards Natsuki in the distance. She was still sorting the first group. Last week still pissed her off. Why couldn't she just _listen_? "I think your armour was brought with mine."

Considering she had been injured by the Slave, probably. Eyes wandering to the sky, Viola watched the distant pyre flames. "Tomoe." She spotted her armour—naturally beside Tomoe's—and removed her knee-length jacket and shirt. "If they breach the walls, protect Natsuki." Folding the clothing, she placed it onto the table and reached for her mahogany-red under-tunic. If their adversaries were indeed Florentine, they would require her full attention. Tying the tunic up, her fingertips slipped upon her Einherjar's statement.

"If we're overwhelmed, will you use Kiyohime?"

Pausing, Viola looked up to the woman who was deadly serious. Spaulders fixed, Tomoe was now slipping on her vambraces. Only a few had witnessed her Key and due to her devastating power, Viola feared her. What if Kiyohime went out of control and slaughtered the entire Palace? It wasn't impossible.

A piercing screech silenced the battlements. There, upon the skies they saw _it._ A great chained phoenix rode the azure horizon. Wings aflame, they propelled soot and ash aside. Smoke billowing from its monstrous maw, savage teeth revealed as its mouth opened. A blazing orb engulfed its gullet before breathing down into the Sprites Forest. Next: Carnage.

" _Shiz—"_

Sinking into the battlement merlon, the wail resounded within Viola's mind tenfold. Screams of panic reverberated her migraine-stricken mind, until nothing at all. Vision blackening, a colossal ash tree slammed into the Archvalkyrja's view. Its canopy was whipped by a brutal snowstorm. Encompassing the monumental tree, a mælstrom threatened to collapse it.

" _Shizuru!"_

Yggdrasil: The Terror Horse of the Golden Millennium.

Upon this vision, the shrieks scaled higher and harder. Ripping into the Archvalkyrja's very sanity, an additional illusion assailed. The Key Shrines. Twelve short pillars skirted a towering thirteenth. Then, two severely eroded ones grinded skywards.

KA-SUC-I: L-d o- Inf-rn-, **R-b-th** an-Fi-e.

K-Y-H-E: G-de-s of W-r-s, -rses a-d **Deceit**.

" _Leofa_ _ **Wælcyrge**_ _, faru oþ þæs betlic_ _ **Yggdrasil**_ _. Fundon ðā on stefn þā bōt cearwylmas. Siþþan_ _ **morgen-lēoht**_ _geondscínþ,_ _ **swice**_ _!"_

* * *

A/N: This chapter actually underwent three versions: Its original draft, a version in Viola's perspective, and one revealing none of Viola's secrets. The old timeline was a mess so I ended up completely redoing it. As for the POV, well... it wasn't sitting right as it completely ruined Viola's mystique. But on the other hand, if I didn't reveal _something_ , the story would start falling flat. The next chapter is going to be insane and I have no idea how long it'll take. On another note, I'm taking a break from all stories except for Cyne Wælcyrge, Entwined Empyrean and Renascence. I want to concentrate on this fully because it's honestly become my favourite. As always, I'll frequently be updating my profile. I've also got a poll which _should_ be visible, so if it isn't, please PM me. Never had much luck with FF's polls.

Since I know I'll be questioned about it, that final sentence is Anglo Saxon (Old Englisc). Lēoht Geast means Light Ghost, whilst Cyne Wælcyrge means Royal Valkyrja/Demoness. I always did find Anglo Saxon fascinating. What's better is its culture has heavy ties with Norse mythology. This is why I chose Anglo Saxon over Norse. If you're interested in this kind of thing, I recommend looking up the Danelaw.


	13. Blæc Brūn

Swerving past a volley of arrows, the phoenix swooped down in a frightful display of power. Enshrouded within soot, a piercing shriek bellowed from its gullet. A sonic boom formed inside its maw; the squall smashing through powdery blackness then jetting skywards.

The defenders yelled out in surprise as a tower was blasted by the fiery monster. Many tumbled to the floor in shock, while others screamed in terror. " _W-what is this thing?!"_ The Captain of the Guard screeched over the quaking of stone. This beast had ploughed a hole straight through the tower by just _squawking_ at it?! Lifting her visor to see properly, she swiftly shot it back down. H-here it comes!

Natsuki, who had arrived with arrows only seconds prior, was shoved aside by the Captain. " _What the he—?!"_ Natsuki shrieked in accusation, the air slamming from her lungs as her back smashed against stone. Speech cut and her back against the damaged tower, Natsuki stared as rubble crashed before her. H-had the Captain ju—

" _The fire has jumped into the bailey! We need more water down here!"_ — " _Chie? Where's Chie?!"_ — " _Look out, it's coming back!"_

Chaos rained down upon Guadeloupe as the phoenix spun within the horizon. Projectiles uselessly bounced off its wings or disintegrated within flame. A mournful cry pierced the heavens as golden flames rippled; the ember feathers transforming into ebony. Natsuki, who was stuck in place, realised something: This monster felt _exactly_ like an Anchor. Were the two connec—" _ **V-Viola?!"**_ She threw the arrows down and twisted around breathlessly, searching the anarchic battlements desperately. She didn't understand why, but she _needed_ to find Viola.

At that moment, the Captain hurled herself from the tower debris. " _ **Stupid birdbrain!"**_ She shook her fist towards the phoenix, not having noticed the stunned Einherjar beside her. Slightly dented plate armour rattling, she lifted her visor and bellowed a scream: " _ **PULL IT DOWN! FIRE THE BALLISTAS! I DON'T CARE HOW! DEEEESTROY IIIIT!"**_ Spinning around, Haruka directed a finger towards Natsuki. "You! Einherjar, bring the pitch barrels to the ballistas! We're going blast it out of the sky!"

But she nee—Natsuki stared at the armoured blonde distraughtly before kicking herself out of it. Rushing back to the drop site, she swiftly searched for the pitch barrels. Luckily she quickly recognised one, and heaved it onto its side. The phoenix was overhead but wasn't attacking. _Why?_ It almost looked as though it was searching for something— _or someone_.

Ballista bolts soured the skies, but the fiery demon evaded every shot. Ammunition running sparse, desperation quickly gripped the Palace. _Still_ the phoenix flew overhead: Searching— _hunting_.

" _...W-when a Valkyrja dies, their Key falls into bloodthirsty rage."_ Viola was eased upwards by Tomoe from a nearby merlon. " _Humanity cannot kill a God."_

"Shizuru…? What are you…" Tomoe's question fell on deaf ears as the Archvalkyrja pushed away from her. What is she… No. "Shizuru!" She wasn't seriously going t—" **SHIZURU!"** Lunging a hand for her, Tomoe's fingers grazed through tawny strands. It was far too late, for Shizuru had already jumped the battlements. Dismayed, Tomoe stared at the spot the Valkyrja had been moments prior. "S-Shiz…" Lurching for the merlon, she peered down the perilous drop. Amazed, she watched as a monumental lindwurm materialised beneath the Archvalkyrja. Relief consumed Tomoe's soul as she sighed.

" _The Archvalkrja's fallen!"_ — " _W-wait… w-what's that?!"_

Viola's _what_ …? Natsuki froze beside the first ballista. Abandoning the pitch barrel, she frantically searched the outer curtain below. _W-what's… that…?_ Lips falling agape, Natsuki's gaze languidly rose with the lindwurm. The serpent was immense! H-how is it… floating?! Taking a step backwards, Natsuki yelped as she tripped over the barrel. " _ **Viola?!"**_ She roared in absolute confusion. The Archvalkyrja caught wind of her and their gaze leisurely locked. "W-what's _**that**_?!" She accused, unable to fathom the correct term. What even is this thing?! A dragon, a _snake_?!

"Natsuki." Viola murmured atop the wingless lindwurm as it hovered close to the battlements. "You must find Tomoe." Reaching for the battlements, she outstretched an arm. Fingertips grazing along the Einherjar's jaw, she said: "Stay by her side… Haruka." Viola turned her attention to the Captain of the Guard who appeared just as bewildered. "Order your forces to retreat. Only the Valkyrja can put down Kagutsuchi."

Kaguts-waa? Natsuki's face scrunched up in confusion as she glanced towards the Captain. Leaning stiffly against the battlement merlon, Natsuki shivered as Viola's nails brushed her skin. As quickly as the odd sensation formed, it dispersed as the Valkyrja eased away. A forlorn cry echoed above the raging forest fire, drawing their attention away.

"Seriously." Haruka grumbled as she crossed her arms. Dancing her fingers against her couter piece in thought, she then grabbed a nearby archer. "Sound the bell. We're retreating to the inner bailey!"

"V-Viola." Natsuki made the motion to speak, but was tugged back by the Captain. "W-wha—get off me." She growled.

"Do you have any idea what's about to happen?"

" **No?** "

" _Shizuru!"_ Tomoe came rushing up to them, having finally pushed through their forces. "What are you doing?! Surely there's another way!" Hands clutching stone, Tomoe made a move to reach Viola. Rather, fingers slipped inside her cuirass' backpiece. Enraged, the Einherjar twisted within Haruka's hold. " _ **Release me!"**_

" _I can't do that."_ The Captain uncharacteristically murmured softly as the bell rang throughout the Palace.

"Tomoe, this is _not_ goodbye."

"How do you know that?! You're _weak_ , Shizuru!" The Archvalkyrja stared silently as a whisper of _something_ crossed her fatigue-stricken features. "Kiyohime will _**kill you**_!" Panicking as the lindwurm started edging away, Tomoe struggled within the Captain's hold. "Will you listen to me?! Unhand me already!"

"Tomoe, it's no use, is it?" Natsuki muttered as she tore herself away from Haruka. "...She always gets the last say."

As the Palace forces retreated from the battlements, Viola turned her attention to the skies. The phoenix was circling overhead. Was it awaiting her? Taking a final look towards the Palace, Viola's heart sank. Maybe this _is_ the end? Would she fail like her predecessors? It seemed the case as her gaze transferred to the Sprites Forest. An inferno had overtaken the treeline: Ash rolled the skies, blanketing the azura horizon into deep grey. How long did they have until the firestorm engulfed Guadeloupe and Wind? Bells reverberated throughout the coastal city. Chaos was undoubtedly sparking throughout the Capital. She didn't have long.

" _Kiyohime."_ The great wingless serpent dipped down, allowing her to set her feet down upon the ground. Once standing, Viola directed her Key's attention towards the sky. " _The Lord of Inferno has been emancipated. He must be annihilated."_ The white snake lifted its head towards the phoenix, flicking its tongue out. " _I will be fine here. I have an Anchor."_ The Key hovered around her before jettisoning upwards. Dirt and cinders were propelled aside by its hulking frame.

Hooking her fingers around her chained necklace, Viola pulled the Anchor from beneath her cuirass. The kaleidoscopic crystal flickered within emberlight as she pincered it between her thumb and middle digit. Removing the chain from around her neck, she rose it. The Anchor glowed brightly with disturbing power. This was dangerous; she didn't have the energy, but what choice did she have?

Guiding the Anchor towards her bosom, artificial ardor filled her soul. Now. Unsheathing her sabre, Viola adjusted her grip on the crystal. Its tip balanced perfectly within her palm before rising—chain included. " _Kiyohime!"_ Arcing her blade skywards, it phased through the Anchor. Emerald sorcery rocketed from it, billowing around her with destructive power.

Skywards, the lindwurm's body tautened; shooting like an arrow towards the phoenix, its venomous maw opened. Four terrifying fangs revealed before gorging into fiery flesh. On land, the Archvalkyrja staggered in agony as Kiyohime was partially charred. Could Kiyohime withstand a boundless Key? Hand free from her Anchor, she pressed its heel to her temple in discomfort. Hel if she knows. A pained sigh released from her lips.

Kiyohime was constricting around Kagutsuchi's frame. Obsidian fire drenched the lindwurm, frying scales to a crisp; _yet still_ the Key persisted. An enraged scream tore from the phoenix before masticating the serpent. Crimson blood spurted violently from the serpent's middle, cascading downwards to the Palace below. Rage submerged Kiyohime into a slaughter. Strangling tremendously, she didn't cease until a sickening crack sounded.

The phoenix squalled in distress as its body shuddered from the extreme domination. Tighter the lindwurm cruelly garrotted until the mighty Kagutsuchi slipped from her grasp. Plunging downwards, he slammed into the inferno's canopy.

S-she… Viola meanwhile took a step backwards. Sabre slipping from her fingertips, the blade uselessly fell to the floor. The jade radiance flickered around her. H-her energy was dispersing. Feeling as though she was burning alive internally, her knees slammed into mud. " _S-Shizuru!"_ Stare pulling up, Viola's attention distractedly wandered towards the Palace. There, by the gatehouse's portcullis, Tomoe was held back by Natsuki. Right... s-he... Heaving back onto unsteady feet, the Archvalkyrja leaned down for her sabre.

A traumatic roar reverberated from the forest above the firestorm. The boundless Key was obviously alive. Giving a final glance towards her Einherjar, the Valkyrja limped towards the forestedge. There was no way she could access Kagutsuchi from here. Smoke ploughed within her lungs, causing her to heave. Stepping backwards, she shouted into the heavens: " _Ki-y-yohime!"_

The lindwurm plunged into the inferno, causing charred trees to fall in her wake. But _still_ the fire was spreading. They needed to control it before it reached Wind. Summoning her Anchor, the crystal returned to her palm. She had a single chance. Equipping her Anchor, it clinked against her cuirass as she observed a small opening by the phoenix. The Archvalkyrja took the initiative.

" _W-what is she doing?!"_ Tomoe yelled angrily. Relentlessly she struggled within Natsuki's hold. They were still by the open portcullis. " _Let me go!"_ An army of soldiers bypassed them with pails of water and moss. Why did Natsuki fucking care suddenly?! " _You're dead if she dies!"_

" _No shit?"_ This woman was driving Natsuki insane. More soldiers passed them, these ones brandishing spades and wheelbarrows. Were they going to fight the fire? Struggling with Tomoe who started to sink to the floor, Natsuki distractedly looked at her. "Tomoe?"

Armour rattling, the elder Einherjar pushed from her grip. Spinning, she faced Natsuki's side and hooked a knee into her middle. Slamming Natsuki downwards, she abandoned the winded woman.

W-wha—heaving for air, Natsuki woozily watched as Tomoe bolted for the forest. Why did this entire Palace have a _death wish_?!

Tremendous power stunned Tomoe in place as she halted by the inferno's edge. There, past the treeline she took witness as Viola stood before Kagutsuchi. From here she could sense the Archvalkyrja's overflowing strength merging together. It was unbearable. Sinking to her knees, the Einherjar's palms clasped to her temples. The spiritual power drilled within her mind, splitting reality and illusion in half. H-her Valkyrja's pinnacle of existence wa—" _ **Shizuru!"**_ Tomoe howled through the blaze separating her.

Thenceforth, the Archvalkyrja lifted her blade aloft. An indescribable intensify ripped the atmosphere as her sabre plunged downwards. Anchor whirling with ardor, Viola sank her blade into Kagutsuchi's skull. Blood spewed from its cranium like a bizarre fountain. Mixing with fire, the Valkyrja was soaked. Then— _ **terror.**_ A faltering scream belonging neither to Kagutsuchi or Kiyohime tore the fiery skies.

Time stood still for Tomoe who didn't notice Natsuki stumble to her side. They watched as hellfire dominated their Valkyrja, until… nothing at all. An otherworldly wind swept the Sprites Forest, diminishing the firestorm. Within the forest's edge, Kagutsuchi's desecrated skeleton lay curled around Viola. Kiyohime, was nowhere to be seen.

" _V-Viola…?"_ Natsuki lumbered on over to the Archvalkyrja.

Somehow, as if the Gods' themselves had protected her, Viola hadn't been charred. She was however, incredibly injured. The gash along Viola's forehead had somehow become unstitched. It was as though it hadn't been sutured at all. Kneeling over her, Natsuki delicately rolled Viola onto her back.

She wasn't waking up. Something was wrong. Natsuki enclosed her palm atop Viola's closed eyes. Wiping the blending blood away, her breath hitched. N-no. If she's dead, she herself should cease to be? Hand sliding downward, she rested it atop the woman's cuirass. Fingers brushing against the Anchor, a painful and all consuming spark shot through her limb. Shooting her hand away, a pained sigh released from her lips. W-what?

" _The Archvalkyrja's this way!"_

Somehow, Natsuki knew what was wrong. She darted her hands to the Valkyrja's shoulders. Unfastening the cuirass from the shoulders to sides, a dread set in realisation: Beneath the iron, Viola's under-tunic was _soaked._ It was her cauterised wound, wasn't it…? Holding her breath within the tension, Natsuki slowly prised the plate away from her chest. U-ugh… the scent of blood was unbearable!

Sure enough, the mahogany fabric had two large blemishes which quickly grew. Her cauterised wound _had_ reopened, but so had the… _her killing blow_? "V-Viola." She mumbled, shaking the woman's shoulder. "Vio—" Eased away from the Archvalkyrja, time froze for the young Einherjar. Wha-t's happening…?

What she didn't realise is that a soldier carried her away.

* * *

" _Interesting… all of her previous wounds have split open."_ Helene was slouched over Viola who had been placed onto a surgery table. " _It's almost as though she hadn't had them treated…"_ Turning her attention to her visitors, a sigh released from her lips. "You two better behave yourselves. My colleagues will throw you out faster than you could comprehend."

Natsuki and Tomoe anxiously sat on a nearby bench.

The moment the flames had mysteriously dispersed, they had been lugged to the infirmary. It had gone so quickly that they were still in shock. What had happened? Last they were aware, Viola had executed Kagutsuchi and his fire _should've_ annihilated her. Confusingly, she _wasn't singed_. How did any of this make sense?

" _...She's losing a lot of blood. Irina, bring me the needles, thread, scarpel and cloth. We don't have much time left."_

As time clicked by overbearingly, the two Einherjar were worse for wear. Helene had scarcely noticed it, but Irina had. They weren't well, were they? Was it because of the Archvalkyrja's spiritual level flatlining? She looked to the duo who were restless. Irina was yet to get to know Natsuki, but _Tomoe_? She looked _dreadful_. The elder Einherjar was looking elsewhere—she had been this entire time. Tomoe looked as though she suffered from a mysterious ailment. Natsuki too…

" _...Those two also need help."_

Natsuki meanwhile was lost within her own world. Feeling Tomoe's cuirass suddenly pressing into her side, she flinched. Darting her eyes to the armoured woman, Natsuki stared in confusion. Never had she seen Tomoe like this: she appeared so _weak_. " _Are you alright?"_ She mumbled quietly to the elder who struggled to sit back straight. " _It's the spiritual energy, isn't it?"_ Violet-steel locked with her jade gaze, silencing her. S-she… huh?

" _I don't know… probably?"_ Tomoe mumbled as she languidly removed a gauntlet. Throwing the piece aside on their bench, she slid her palm against her face. The protective glove covering her skin did very little to soothe her fried nerves. " _I don't understand why it isn't affecting_ _ **you**_ _."_

" _You misunderstand. It is."_

" _Not spiritually."_

Wasn't it? Natsuki was anxious for Viola—she truly was. But she hadn't any idea what spiritual weakness felt like. Was she experiencing it currently? Honestly she hadn't a clue. " _What does it feel like?"_

" _Like the world is crushing you. There's never any hope when this happens. There's only suffering until it ends."_

Hm. Natsuki's gaze swept to the Archvalkyrja who Helene slouched over still. Armour pierces and clothing surrounded the medical scientist who worked away swiftly. Natsuki was… _what_? Afraid for Viola? She didn't understand a thing that had happened! Yet… the Viola that she had witnessed recently was _different_. How? But… the scent of blood wasn't relenting. Natsuki feared she would never forget the smell. Lifting her hands in examination, she stared at her bloodstained skin. S-she… Panicking, she slid her palms against her trousers. " _W-what happens if…"_ The words slipped from her lips before she had the chance to think: " _...she doesn't wake up?"_ Natsuki stared at the prone Archvalkyrja atop the surgery table. A suture needle was currently threading Viola's side back together. Even from here, the smell was oppressive. She felt sick just watching, especially when Woods' pulled away from Viola with a blood drenched cloth. " _Ugh…"_

Twisting, Natsuki turned her back on Tomoe so she faced horizontally. Clasping her palms to her face, she dipped downwards. She could no longer stomach this. Watching Viola destroy something so monstrous, only to be severely wounded was… What? _What did it mean?!_ Why did she care?!

After what felt like an insufferable millennium, Helene eased away from Viola. " _I've finished stitching up her side. I'm moving onto the breast."_ She saw fatty tissue peeking from the large incision. " _It looks in bad shape… It will be difficult to stitch it up as the scar tissue is so delicate. I may have to sacrifice some of its shape."_ Reaching for a cloth, Helene gently dabbed more blood which oozed from the injury.

" _You don't think you'll…"_ Irina hesitantly looked at Tomoe and Natsuki. " _...have to do a mastectomy?"_

" _The shock might kill her if I did that."_ They only had so much technology here. The machinery which _was_ active around them was working thanks to years of study. If they did have more available, perhaps she could perform miracles? Closing her eyes briefly, Helene sighed before leaning back over Viola. Gently, she moved the Archvalkyrja's Anchor away from her left breast. They couldn't even remove this, else she'd die.

Natsuki had no clue what they spoke about, and she knew she wouldn't want to know. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked to Tomoe whose side slumped against the wall. Was she conscious? Hesitantly she stretched a hand towards her shoulder. " _Tomo—"_

"— _Don't speak to me."_

Breath catching in her throat, Natsuki rolled her fingers to her palm. Letting her arm limp into her lap, her gaze dropped to the tiled floor instead. Viola _will_ be alright, won't she? Those two were stitching her back together, so surely…? _Something wasn't right._ But _what_ was that? Natsuki's leg bobbed with apprehension as she looked back to Viola.

" _I've found a section I can suture. The blood vessels are also fine."_

Nervous emeralds immediately veered from the sight.

Another monumental wait gave way. This time, the surgery was complete.

Lifting her bloody gloves, Helene sighed a breath of relief. "Only time will tell now." Irina, fetch me fresh rags and a basin. We'll clean her up, dress her and wheel her into the ward for recovery."

Natsuki's gaze slowly picked up from the floor. Heaving up onto her feet, she lumbered towards the surgery table. "H-how is sh—"

"—Don't get too close." Irina cautioned her, Helene having left the room momentarily. "You were close to the fire yourself. The particles could get into her system and cause more complications."

She had no idea what Irina was talking about. Clenching her teeth behind sealed lips, Natsuki briefly glared. Silently, she observed Viola's body instead. Her once cauterised wound was now stitched. Her breast though… Natsuki looked upon her bare torso in conflict. Stitches ran from the top of the breast to the nipple. It looked like Helene had only just managed to save the nipple. The stitches circled its bottom portion. The forehead meanwhile, was nicely stitched back up.

Tomoe silently came to Natsuki's side to observe her as well. Natsuki was unable to fathom what was going through the elder Einherjer's face. A multitude of expressions flew across Tomoe's face before she wobbled towards the exit. " _I need air."_ She mumbled.

"You should too, Natsuki." Irina motioned a hand towards the door after a few more minutes. "Keep an eye on Tomoe, she looks like she's breaking down."

Natsuki sighed. She supposed Irina's right. Heading for the exit, she entered the hallway. The door into the infirmary was ajar—no doubt Tomoe hadn't shut it. Through it, she could hear signs of life. Heading towards it, she grasped its handle and peered through the gap. Numerous soldiers were here, having received treatment or awaiting it.

When entering, many of them looked her way silently. Feeling on edge, Natsuki bypassed them and climbed the stairs. What was that about? Were they hoping Viola was awake or something? Now within the servants' wing, Natsuki's gaze swept across either end of the corridor. Empty. If she was Tomoe, where would she hide? She honestly had no clue.

Up on the surface, security was tight. There were knights and archers patrolling everywhere. Surely _someone's_ seen Tomoe? "Have you seen the other Einherjar?" She asked a random knight who shook his head. Hm. Slipping past him within the tight corridor, she headed towards their quarters.

Arriving by the door, Natsuki hesitantly touched the handle. It wasn't locked. Tomoe either wanted to be found or was being sloppy. Pushing it open slowly, she carefully peered into the dark room. There's no one inside, but Viola's bedroom door is open. Shutting the entrance subtly, Natsuki crept towards this room. It still amazed her how ascetic Viola's living style was sometimes. Their quarters had the bare minimum whilst other high ranking officials lived like Kings. Or rather, was something sinister at play here instead? Natsuki's boot landed upon a floorboard which creaked loudly.

Wincing, Natsuki froze within Viola's bedroom beside the open balcony entrance. Just feet away, Tomoe hauled herself up from a seat, handaxe lifting. They stared at one another intensely, before Tomoe immediately lost interest.

" _You never know when to quit, do you?"_ Tomoe muttered, placing her handaxe upon the outdoor table. Sitting herself back down, she propped an elbow to the armrest. Jaw supported within her hand, she stared up at the Moon.

"You left the door unlocked, you know?" Natsuki headed out onto the balcony. "Where's the key?" The elder Einherjar unpocketed it, throwing it onto the table carelessly. "Has this ever happened before?"

" _Be more specific."_

Natsuki sighed. "Has a Valkyrja ever been injured like this? How was she not touched by the flames, yet her old wounds burst open?"

Hadn't Tomoe already told her she knows very little? She stared over her shoulder to her blankly. Much to her chagrin, Natsuki then sat herself down beside her. Ugh, _now what_?

"You saw it—the green shimmering—what was that?"

" _Spiritual energy at its strongest. Leave me alone before I make you."_

Eyeing her, Natsuki's mind was set. "Remember to lock the door." She stood up and headed for the exit.

* * *

"The Valkyrja Saga? I _can_ translate it, but it will take time."

The royal scholar's office was piled to the brim by books. Dark oak bookcases lined every available space the walls offered. When there weren't tomes, there were instead materials and tools. Weren't these for alchemy? Natsuki felt overwhelmed within this room. Somehow it was grander than the forest witch's library. "Helene said Viola is in a coma." Natsuki told Shiro whose spectabled gaze turned to her. "Maybe that book knows how to deal with it?" She shrugged.

It was some hours after the battle with Kagutsuchi. Ever since returning to the infirmary, Natsuki's mind had been wild. She had been the one to suggest looking at the Valkyrja Saga. Though, it seems this scholar was the only one within the Palace who was able to translate it.

He wore a cream tailcoat with a white waistcoat beneath. His collar was a total mess with no neckerchief in sight. In fact, the scholar's hair was even unkempt as he took the book gently. "It may very well. I've taken numerous looks at the Valkyrja Saga before, but only briefly." Turning to its contents—Natsuki was amazed it had one, honestly—Shiro, studied it. "Spiritual Maladies, there we go…" Heaving the pages to the correct location, he slowly read a few paragraphs.

Peering over his shoulder, Natsuki's face scrunched up. Was this truly their language? There were letters she had never seen before, let alone could she understand a thing. "You can read _this_?"

"Quite well, but fluently? Not so much." The scholar chuckled. "Here's something interesting." He pointed to a particular paragraph. "Prismatic crystals taken afar… from the Heart of… _something_. Archvalkyrja chosen by Suihouhime fell first… _something, something…_ soul mad beneath the Sun…?"

"Soul mad beneath the Sun?" Natsuki spoke finally. "Suihouhime?"

"I don't know. A metaphor, maybe?" Tracking an index back to the name, he explained: "Suihouhime is the Crystal Princess of Hel. Over the years I've theorised that the Anchors somehow relate to her. These _prismatic crystals_ may very well be Anchors as she is also a Key Goddess of death, afterlife and omens."

Huh? The Spymaster spoke about these Keys before. W-wait. The snake that Viola controlled—that was her _Key,_ wasn't it? Lips slipping open, Natsuki stared at the yellowed pages of the tome. "What's Viola's Key?"

"Kiyohime." Shiro heaved the book back to the contents. " _Key… Key… Key…"_ He murmured in fruitless search before finally finding it. Again he strained to the correct location. A huge archive of information greeted them, each Key receiving decades— _if not centuries_ —worth of knowledge. "Kiyohime. Goddess of Wurms, curses and deceit."

Natsuki frowned. Wurms? _Deceit_? "W-what's… a wurm?" She felt stupid asking such a thing.

"A great fearsome serpent that usually has no wings. There are quite a few types." The scholar explained, reaching behind him for another book titled _Mysterious Entities: Monsters and Witchcraft_. "In the far East, they tend to have legs. The cold North however, they have monstrous horns littering their body. Unfortunately, we know very little of the southern wurms. Here though, they have smooth scaled bodies with deadly fangs. The type of wurm you saw is of estern descent—a lindwurm." Opening the book to the correct page, he offered it to the Einherjar who took it.

Upon these pages were sketches of these wurms. "So… a Key changes its appearance depending on the Valkyrja's location?"

"And their ethnicity." Shiro nodded.

Lindwurm… Miðgarðsormr… lóng… Ayida-Weddo. Natsuki stared at the names, wondering how the latter three were even pronounced. "But how do these relate to comas?" She raised her head, placing the book down upon the desk. "When that bird thing exploded, Viola should've been vaporised."

"Across the world, wurms are historically known to have elemental powers. With this, it can be assumed Kiyohime protected the Archvalkyrja from Kagutsuchi's fire." Shiro gazed upon the Valkyrja Saga once more, searching through Kiyohime's section. "I believe she's currently within a psychic coma—or something similar. Witches' fall into psychic comas—known as spiritual hibernation—due to releasing too much spiritual energy. During their coma, they slowly regain their spiritual energy from their surroundings."

"So Viola will eventually wake up?"

"I don't think so. Though she is wearing her Anchor—she _is_ , isn't she?" He frowned with concern. When Natsuki nodded, he hummed. "Hm, well…" He brushed his fingers to his lips in thought. "The problem is, Anchors don't necessarily store the precise spiritual energy a Valkyrja requires. Rather, they keep the harvested souls contained appropriately so they can't cause complications."

"Complications?" Natsuki echoed.

"Soul madness." Lowering his fingertips to his chin, Shiro mused. "We need something to awaken her. Something that will boost her spiritual energy." Drawing his chair from the desk, he eased to his feet. "If you allow it, I would like to examine the Archvalkyrja."

* * *

Machines hummed above the light chatter inside the underground laboratory. As Natsuki passed through with Shiro, she caught sight of Chie. She stood beside the annoying Queen's maid. What was her name, again? Either way, she was discussing something with the Knight-Commander whose arm was in a sling. Was she injured? Wait, Natsuki could've swore she remembered something about her being shouted during the battle. Oh well, it wasn't important.

Bypassing a bunch of wounded soldiers still awaiting an appointment, Natsuki strode into the infirmary corridor. Standing by the door, she remained there hesitantly before Shiro glanced at her questioningly.

"Are you alright?"

It's _just_ technology that's keeping Viola _alive_. Natsuki tried to remind herself of this, but it was incredibly hard. Why did it still make her apprehensive? What in Gods' name caused her to feel this way? Was it truly like how Helene explained it? As long as there was an understandable connection, she _could_ comprehend technology. But the moment the technology leaped generations, she was clueless. Lights were straightforward, even if she didn't understand exactly what electricity w—a sigh released from Natsuki's lips. "Sorry." She spoke gruffly, forcing herself to open the door and head inside.

This section where the operation had taken place was vacant. Luckily, the surgery table had already been scrubbed clean and not a hint of blood was evident. This didn't help to calm her nerves anywhat, unfortunately. Teetering on the edge, Natsuki could only follow after Shiro who headed for the recovery ward. Or, maybe it wasn't the _technology_ agitating her, but _Viola_? After all, the seemingly true Viola had shown herself at last. Though… Natsuki halted inside the corridor, her expression scrunching up. ' _Kiyohime. Goddess of Wurms, curses and deceit.'_ Wait, of _deceit_? Why didn't this click before?! "Wai—" Too late, for Shiro had already entered the ward.

A multitude of scenarios sparked within Natsuki's head as she compelled herself inside. Had Viola tricked her all along? N-no! Why couldn't her stupid head just make up its mind?! Standing before Viola's bed, her eyes swept the machinery suspiciously. There were wires everywhere! Why? Suddenly, she noticed they weren't the only occupiers of the room. Helene sat at her desk within the chamber's centre, staring at her oddly. The scientist seemingly read what was wrong, and stood.

"Natsuki, come here for a moment." She summoned her with a waft of her fingers.

Given no other logical choice, the Einherjar did so. Awkwardly standing beside Helene's desk, Natsuki's gaze wandered back to Viola. She was still totally unconscious, but at least she had been dressed. " _How's… Viola?"_ She mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling fatigued. Shiro came to a stop beside her.

"Stable." She turned her attention to Shiro. "Takamura, I assume I know why you're here? To examine the Archvalkyrja?" Receiving a nod, she slid a roll of parchment towards him. "Read this before starting. Natsuki, follow me."

Guided towards Viola's bedside, Natsuki was introduced to a plethora of medical equipment. Every machine here functioned to keep her " _stable"_? One had a screen with a jolting line that was insistently noisey. Natsuki wished it'd shut up. This strange, droning device was also connected to Viola; white tubes tucking beneath her ruffled shirt.

"This." Helene gestured to the machine, settling her hand atop it: "Is called a heart monitor. It gives us an endless status to her condition. If her heart is failing, we will be warned beforehand."

How did Viola even have a heart, it had been destroyed? "I still don't understand how she has one." She sighed, causing the elder woman to quirk a brow. "I don't understand anything." Viola's Valkyrja had healed it, but how does one fix something that no longer exists? Just like these machines, she understood null. "My head's spinning." Suddenly, a chair was dragged over, and Natsuki warily looked to Helene. Wha—oh. The scientist's hand landed onto her shoulder, and she was eased down onto it.

"I will just say then, that although you don't understand what these do, they're keeping her _alive._ " Unfortunately it's very common for people to not understand the technology Helene uses. Their use of " _witchcraft"_ inside the Palace was a closely guarded secret. Wind was yet to discover the miracles they had Anchored over the decades. It was likely they wouldn't know for a long time indeed. "If you have any concerns, feel free to tell me." Heading towards a nearby sink, the scientist poured a glass of water. Returning, she offered it to Natsuki. "For your head." She smiled.

Taking the glass dubiously, Natsuki could only continue to stare at Viola's prone form. Helene had already returned to her desk, speaking quietly with Shiro. Today she had witnessed Viola kill a God. _Ka… gu…_ something or other. Not only did technology confuse her, but the supernatural did as well. What had happened today had been absurd, yet… she sighed. Here she was, before her Valkyrja who instead of getting annihilated, had survived. Albeit having her insides almost spill from her body. Pressing her lips to her glass, Natsuki studied Viola's face. There were even tubes going _inside her mouth and nose_. Yet… she looked peaceful. It caught Natsuki off guard who continued to stare. This was the first time she had seen Viola look so innocent.

" _She wasn't burned, no."_ Helene's voice echoed across the ward faintly. " _The pressure seems to have caused her old wounds to reopen. Though, I suspect this may have happened because her spiritual energy was super-compressed. Everyone within the vicinity felt it, I can't imagine what she herself had experienced."_

" _It sounds unwise to immediately reintroduce her to spiritual energy, then. Even if we had the means to do so."_ The scholar murmured, brushing his fingers across his lips as he studied the parchment.

Watching the pair out the corner of her eye, Natsuki sipped her water. Super-compressed energy…?

" _I have a theory that Kiyohime protected the Archvalkyrja from the fire."_

" _Oh?"_

" _Kiyohime is a Wurm. Across the world, they are known to manipulate the very fabric of weather and the elements. It may very well be the case that with her heightened spiritual energy, Kiyohime was supercharged."_

" _...and allowed Kiyohime greater control."_ Helene murmured, cupping her jaw in thought. Soon, her eyes locked with the Einherjar. "Natsuki." She approached her again, gesturing for Shiro to follow. "I would like you to fetch the Spymaster and if you're able, Tomoe."

"Tomoe wants nothing to do with me right now." Natsuki muttered, taking another sip of her water. A plan was clearly forming within Helene's mind.

"Tell her that without her aid, the Archvalkyrja will never awaken."

That was rather morbid. Natsuki stared at the scientist before finishing the water. "Fine." Pushing the glass into Helene's hold, she eased up onto her feet. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, and staring at Viola was just depressive. "But I'm not promising anything with Tomoe."

"Of course." Helene smiled. " _We'll be here."_

The woman's voice became fainter as Natsuki exited the ward. Ignoring the stares she received from the soldiers, Natsuki headed straight for the stairs. She still couldn't figure out what was going on. Everything was going so fast that Natsuki couldn't keep pace. Would she honestly want to end up like Tomoe, though? She had been stuck in her head so much she refused any contact at all. Natsuki released a breath as she entered the servants' wing. What was she going to do about Tomoe, anyways? Helene had made it sound so easy; she doubted it would be. Picking her gaze up from the floorboards, her attention moved to a small gathering by the Spymaster's door.

" _Yeah, I'm having the uninjured knights bring it in now."_ The Captain of the Guard spoke with Mahya. " _We're having to build a pulley for it though."_

" _That is good."_ The Spymaster nodded, her gaze sweeping down the corridor towards Natsuki. " _Never in recorded history has anyone managed to study the bones of a Key. I wonder what we shall discover?"_

" _Hopefully a better way to kill the damned things."_ Haruka grumbled, her arms crossing. She noticed Natsuki as well.

"Helene needs you down in the ward." Natsuki motioned to Mahya who nodded.

"Haruka, I must be off. Good luck with the hauling."

"Go without me." Natsuki motioned to the Spymaster as she brushed past both women. "I need to find Tomoe." Or rather, drag her. Slipping past the corner, Natsuki headed directly for the quarters. Once returning, she tried opening the door. Finding it unlocked, she sighed. Tomoe had clearly refused to listen to her. This was going to be a pain, wasn't it? " _Tomoe?"_ She peered into the dark quarters. Slipping inside, her eyes were pulled to a mild glow on the table. The witch's communication rune? She had said t—oh no. Closing the door, she hurried towards it and hesitantly picked it up. How does this thing wo—

"— _Hello? Oh, thank goodness!"_

Natsuki flinched, almost flinging the thing across the room in shock. The witch's voice was inside her head?! " _H-how?"_

" _Natsuki? Is that you?"_

" _Y-yeah."_ Natsuki sat herself down, staring as the strange beacon thrummed with light.

" _Listen to me, something awful is about to—"_

"— _It's already happened. We got attacked—by a Key. Viola killed it, but she's in a coma now."_ A crushing silence soaked the quarters before Yukino's voice invaded her head again.

" _Which Key was it?_

" _The bird."_ Natsuki's face scrunched up. " _Ka...gut…"_ Ugh, why did these Keys have such silly names?

" _Kagutsuchi. It's as I feared… Is Tomoe with you?"_

" _No. But I think she's close."_ Standing, Natsuki approached Viola's bedroom and opened the door. Noticing the balcony entrance wasn't open, she paused. Had Tomoe left the quarters without locking the door? Entering the balcony, this was indeed the case. " _Or not. I don't know where she is."_ She peered over the balcony ledge in morbid curiosity. Fortunately, the Einherjar's body wasn't found. " _She's been unresponsive since Viola killed Kagutsuchi."_

" _You must find her, Natsuki. Last night I finished studying her Anchor. She isn't an Einherjar at all."_

What...? " _W-what do you mean?"_ Of course Tomoe's an Einherjar! ...Right? Heading for her own bedroom, she looked inside here as well. Not finding the older woman, her patience started wearing thin. Where in Gods' name is she?!

" _I can't go over these details yet. Please find her and make sure she stays with you. I fear if she's with Viola, she may kill her."_

Yukino seriously couldn't be suggesting that Tomoe's not an Einherjar but not say _what she is_? Again, people were hiding things from her. Glowering, Natsuki exited the quarters and started aimlessly searching the servant's wing. " _I'll er… I'll speak with you when I find her."_ Pocketing the rune out of sight, Natsuki commenced the search. At the back of her mind, Natsuki realised something: She genuinely wanted to save Shizuru Viola.

* * *

" _Valkyrja of Three."_

Viola jolted awake inside an endless desert of mist. Her crimson gaze swept across the land, fruitlessly searching for the voice. Who was that? _Where is she_? Sitting up within the sand, her hands sank inside the frozen grains. The fog eased away, and in all directions, rolling sands stretched on for countless miles. W-wait, this is—Darting her hands to her torso, Viola inspected herself quickly. She wasn't charred nor were there any injuries beneath her cuirass. She hadn't died, so why was she at the gateway to Valhalla? Her gaze pulled upwards to the monumental golden gates which had appeared before her. Skywards a stunning aurora painted the horizon. Shimmering caught her eye and she pulled her gaze from the spectacular sight. Her cuirass was causing those lights? Her lips gaped slightly in realisation, her armour and Anchor glowing prismatically.

Anh had never told her of this. But who's to say a Valkyrja had ever experienced this in the first place? Enclosing her palm around her Anchor, she stared as the aurora was manipulated. Then, as quickly as she beheld the experience, it disappeared. The environment warped as though she was pulled backwards in time. Decades, if not centuries zoomed by until suddenly, she found herself in an outworldly location.

Stone walls stretched storeys tall with glazeless windows sat below a vaulted ceiling. Timbered arches decorated the roof; the frames engraved with complex woodwork. This looked like Wind Cathedral, she realised. Her eyes pulled downwards, following the stone tiles until… Viola's eyes widened.

Beneath the nave stood someone who shouldn't exist.

" _Shizuru?"_ Anh approached her unsurely. Easing down onto her knees before the stunned woman, Anh's expression twitched. " _L-look at you…"_ She murmured, stroking her cheek gently. " _You have come so far without me."_

" _A-Anh…?"_ Viola stared at her, tears welling within her eyes. This couldn't be possible?! The Guardian had killed her before her very eyes! A choked gasp released from her lips as she was pulled into Anh's arms. " _A-an-Anh!"_

Her Valkyrja hushed her silently, pressing her lips to Viola's temple. " _Shizuru, listen to me."_ Hooking an index finger beneath her chin, Anh tilted her head so their eyes locked. " _You do not have long with me."_ Her gaze fell between them, causing Viola's eyes to follow.

" _N-no…"_

The Valkyrja could only watch Viola sadly. When she had died, the Guardian had sliced open her gut. Blood and gore oozed from out the gorged injury, smearing her uniform. " _You are also dying like I did."_ She forced Viola's gaze from her mortal wound, keeping their gaze trained. " _Saint Vlas is causing havoc here. You are already beneath his gaze, Shizuru."_ Settling a palm to Viola's cuirass, she said: " _I am unsure what happened to you, but you do not have long either. You must escape this place before your soul is lost forever like mine."_ Blood crept from beneath Viola's cuirass, soaking into her lap below.

" _D-don't leave me again, p-please!"_ Viola desperately curled her arms around her dead Valkyrja.

" _I… I have to. I am sorry."_ Anh snaked her arms around the younger woman in attempts to comfort her. " _I have watched you, you know?"_ She murmured into her ear. " _You have been so strong, I am so proud of you. But it is time… let… g—"_ Her eyes widened as Viola crashed their lips together. Melting into her, the sorrowful kiss ended as quickly as it started. " _Shizu—"_

Viola's environment distorted again. Now located within a dark forest, she sagged into the ground, sobbing. W-why would this hellish place be so cruel to her?! Her heart shattered all over again, sundering her very soul. It was far more painful than her injuries. A tidal wave of loss overcame the Archvalkyrja.

After a time, she compelled herself upwards. Wavering on her feet, she clasped a palm to her mouth. Her body felt heavier than the world itself and her heart cried. Lowering her hand, she gazed at her blood stained fingertips. No, she didn't have long, and she could _feel her insides._ Her wounds were obvious, even beneath her armour, but they didn't necessarily hurt. She just… she needed to get out of here.

Painstakingly, Viola started her trek through the forest. Her eyes nervously swept the area, catching sight of moving shadows. Was this region dangerous? Lowering her hand, she reached for her sabre and unsheathed it. Only silence resonated between these trees, putting the Valkyrja on edge. _Still she could sense their eyes._

" _Valkyrja of Three Beings."_

That voice from earlier spoke again. A light within the distance illuminated her path. Something felt incredibly wrong, but she was lured towards it like a moth to flame. Fog enveloped the Archvalkyrja, making it impossible to avoid the light. The closer she approached this shimmering orb, the cloudier her senses became. Darker… foggier until… _nothing at all_. The moment Viola passed into the light, her surroundings vanished entirely. Complete darkness enshrouded her on all sides.

" _Valkyrja Viola. To save your soul from oblivion, you must find the great ash tree, Yggdrasil. Thereupon its roots you shall achieve harmony with your three selves and with that, destroy it."_

Viola searched for the voice, but didn't find its owner. Yggdrasil? Wasn't that the tree she had seen within her vision? Her three… selves? What is this voice talking about? It didn't return, and instead Viola felt as though she was falling. Her mind was spinning like a raging tempest. Then, a sight beheld her eyes that was otherworldly yet familiar. Before her was a chapel from millennia ago. Shizuru Viola took witness as a shadowy figure impaled her past-self within the chest. Her heart vaporised, her and the figure collapsed into a gorey display of death. At that very moment, ancient memories ploughed into the Archvalkyrja's mind.

Her sabre clattered to the floor as she crumpled against stone tiles. Holding her skull within her hands, a portion of her bygone amnesia faded. Unto her a terrible and isolated life was revealed. Recollecting the HiME Carnival, it poured inside her brain. Decade old questions were answered, disbelief and turmoil ensuing the Valkyrja who couldn't comprehend them. _Harbinger… psychopath... murderer… unfeeling monster…_

Fujino.

A woman who could not lust, still desperately yearned for her unacquainted love: A libidoless monster with the most corrupt yet loving heart. " _N-Natsuki?"_ The realisation hit Viola like an asteroid ravaging life. Whilom she adored the delinquent who seldom unveiled her inner desire. Tired eyes stared at the floor as Viola's fingertips clawed tile. She had k-illed her l-ove…? Thenceforth the rumours had always been true. She had murdered Natsuki in cold blood; so Anh had her? N-no. No... _no,_ _**no!**_ This was a cruel nightmare! A choked sigh released from Viola's bloodied lips, hair falling past her shoulders to envelope her. Yet she had witnessed the legendary aurorae and Valhalla's gateway. I-t… was not… Heaving to her feet, the Archvalkyrja lumbered towards the two corpses.

Their blood trickled down the chapel steps, soaking Viola's boots as she approached. Standing before her past-self, she apprehensively stared down into cold, drying eyes. A gaping hole was gorged within Fujino's left breast. Bits of rib were stuck within flesh, her heart completely splayed open and fried inside. Anh had… healed _that_? Raising a palm, she rested it upon her cuirass.

" _S-Shizuru?!"_ A cry tore from behind her. Spiralling around, Viola watched as her past-self cut Natsuki down mercilessly. With a swipe of her naginata, blood, guts and gore swerved across the chapel violently. Toppled to her knees, Natsuki gasped for air as she started drowning in her own blood. Then, she succumbed to the agony before Fujino's feet.

" _...Natsuki?"_ Fujino whispered, indecisively reaching a hand towards her.

" _To unlock the route to Yggdrasil, your three selves must face their worst nightmares. Only then shall you escape my domain and become whole."_

" _Is this a cruel joke?!"_ She screamed up into the chapel rafters. Not receiving an answer, Viola whirled around and discovered Fujino focusing on her solely. Starting to feel increasingly lightheaded from the blood loss, she clasped a hand to her scalp. S-she didn't have the mental capacity for this anymore! Her Anchor clinked against her cuirass as her legs wavered beneath her.

Though Fujino was alive before her, those eyes were soulless. They enraptured Viola into a brief morbid trance until she realised what was happening. She leapt back, evading Fujino's blade by a hair. This couldn't be happening?! Fujino merely stalked forward, raising her Element above her head. Swiping downwards, the blade hovered millimetres from tile before Fujino shuffled back into a readied stance.

This weapon reminded Viola of the spontoon, a spear similar to a halberd. The naginata's pole in total was around 5'5ft and the blade 1'5ft. _How_ was she going to bypass this? Grounding herself, she lunged for her sabre still resting uselessly upon the floor. This whole time, she was keenly aware of the crimson blade following her. Once stilling, it was already beside her left shoulder. Quickly blocking and pushing it away with her sabre, Viola stepped back. She was already at a complete disadvantage, her past-self thrusting the end towards her legs. This continued uselessly for a several minutes, and Viola started understanding her grave situation. This weapon—whatever it was—had no openings. Even when the Valkyrja aimed for Fujino's forearm, it was fruitless. She couldn't complete an arc else she'd get stabbed.

Then, Viola realised what that voice meant.

Fujino—essentially herself—was her worst nightmare. However… her gaze momentarily locked upon Natsuki's corpse. Fujino's _most precious person_ was Natsuki, this at least meant she couldn't summon Kiyohime. But neither could she. Her spiritual energy was spent. Unless she rammed the Element aside, had an opening or _lobbed off Fujino's hands_ , she's stuck. Luckily, Viola knew how to use spears, so it's the hands or finding an opening.

The two women circled around the chapel, never removing their stares. Fujino's right shoulder faced towards Viola; her naginata kept horizontal within her hold. Her expression was totally neutral, not a hint of weakness displayed. Not even her cold, dead eyes gave Viola respite who hovered her sabre downwards.

Twisting her free arm out the way behind her, Viola's knuckles brushed to her hip. She had a single chance. Feigning a strike, the Archvalkyrja drew back before the naginata thrust against her cuirass. Arching her sabre beneath Fujino's blade, the Element was shot upwards. ' _Now I have you.'_ Swerving behind her, she slashed her sword deeply into flesh. A gut-wrenching scream pierced the chapel as her blade cut into Fujino's forearm. Nerves were ripped and muscle was shredded, making Fujino's almost grip useless. Not stopping here, Viola then wrapped her arm around Fujino's throat from behind. About to plunge her sabre into the woman's back, a headbutt dazed her.

Adrenaline propelled Fujino. With a final bout of strength, she swung her naginata downwards around herself. Viola jumped above the blade, finally triggering Fujino's anger. Blood flowed down her arm, but she cared less, pivoting the Element again but upwards. Ceasing, Fujino remained stiff for a brief moment. Her dead gaze drifting downwards to the blade piercing through her chest.

As her past-self slammed against the tiled floor, a violent spurt of blood erupted from the wound. Viola froze, heaving for breath as she stared at the dead woman. " _How was I so foolish?"_ Her face twitched in strain before her knees buckled. Sabre skidding across the ground, a choked gasp released from Viola's throat. U-ugh, her chest… it f-elt like her heart had been go-rged out… H-had impaling Fujino through the h-eart…? Her lips trembled in realisation as she hissed in pain: All at once, agony tore through her, clouding her awareness and ruining all common sense. That and oh… her _head_ …

" _Fujino's soul has been cleansed, and unto you respite for a time."_

" _Shizuru."_ Arms snaked around her from behind, pulling her backwards into Anh's chest. " _You have two left."_ Anh's violet gaze hovered above Viola's shoulder and over to Fujino. " _You have done well."_ Resting her hand against Viola's cuirass, she drifted her palm lower. Covering a bloodstained hip, murmured: " _Your Earl counterpart is next. Do you think you can take her?"_

" _N-ot really…"_ Viola mumbled distantly, her head pulling down. Even with the supposed rest, she doubted she could defeat another. She was so lethargic she was unaware Anh was even speaking with her—nevermind that she's _back_. " _Do… don't think I c-an—"_

" _Can what?"_

Is it the end?

" _Hm."_ Her Valkyrja hummed with amusement, encircling her fingers around her Anchor. Raising it, Anh tilted the prismatic crystal level with Viola's gaze. " _What if I offer you some of my spiritual energy? It won't affect me as I'm stuck here anyway."_ She didn't wait for her reply, guiding it towards her own bosom. " _...This won't take a moment."_

What's happening…? Feeling her strength gradually begin to return, she distractedly looked around. W-wait, A-Anh had been her-e?! A supernatural push eased her onto her feet and made her stagger forward. Barely catching herself, a new environment materialised which she also recognised. " _Ga-rder...obe?"_ The ruins were renewed before her very eyes. Speechless, she could only take witness as overgrown steps transformed into flawless ardent. There, atop the oval motte stood the Guardian's entrance. It was no longer crumbled, a-nd—"Natsuki?!"

Her Earl counterpart… _flew? ..._ towards her.

" _Benevolence is your second self's great virtue. Do not follow her guidance."_

W-here is she? Viola glanced around before realising the Robed Meister clutched her shoulders. Gazing into identical crimson eyes, it clicked: _She's Natsuki?! "P-please…!"_ This carnation of herself begged, as she quickly grasped her wrist—pulling a firearm from her grip. " _I-I ca-... I can't lose you!"_ Viola— _Natsuki?_ —was pulled into her arms and the pistol was thrown aside.

Completely and utterly confused, Viola's hands hovered behind her past-self's back. What does the voice expect her to do? It seems her previous carnation had already saved Na-...herself? Ugh, her head was spinning… " _I-I… am not going anywhere."_ She said, wondering whether she should try to mimic Natsuki. Who's to say this Natsuki was like _hers_ though?

" _L-let us head to the infirmary before another ORPHAN attacks."_

ORPHAN? Such as those monsters from _Fujino's_ lifetime? She couldn't remember that previous life, yet the facts bizarrely materialised when she needed them. " _Vi—Shizuru."_ She stopped herself, feeling absolutely ridiculous that this was indeed occurring. " _I think I may have forgotten… what is happening?"_

" _Natsuki?"_ The Robed Meister halted, staring at her apprehensively. Pressing an armoured palm to her cheek, her expression visibly strained. " _Please…speak louder. I cannot hear you."_

 _What had happened_ to her past-self here? Is she _partially deaf_? " _Sorry, I…_ What exactly is happening?" Thankfully, Viola could read her past-self well. She was confused— _and very nervous_. "I think an ORPHAN did something."

" _We must find Helene immediately."_ The Robed Meister scooped her up abruptly in bridal style. Viola had no choice but to wrap her arms around her past-self's shoulders. " _I am worried, Natsuki. You are not yourself at all."_

"I do not feel myself." Viola confessed more for herself than the sake of imitating. She fearfully looked down to Garderobe below. S-he… she _hated_ this. Anxiously she clutched herself, looking anywhere but the ground. After what felt like aeons, her feet settled onto solid land. Anxiously she looked around before noticing she recognised this building especially. Wasn't this the building that had been occupied by SLAVEs days ago? It was also another entrance to the Guardian, correct?

Entering, Viola couldn't quite believe her eyes. The corridor was _flawless_ ; there was no longer a gaping hole! The electricity worked too—bypassing a room full of children, a chill ran down Viola's spine. At its front sat a woman whose eyes locked with hers. Their interaction had been brief, but the ominous sensation did not relent. _Like herself, that woman hadn't belonged here._ H-ow did she… raising a hand to her chest, she remembered this was _Natsuki_. She thought her Anchor might've allowed her to sense that, but… "W-wait…" She mumbled, pressing that palm to her skin-grafted cheek.

" _You're running out of time…!"_

She darted her attention back to the room. That voice belonged to that _brunette woman_ —who was no longer there? _Should Viola seriously be listening to this woman—or whatever she is?_ Though, " _cleansing Fujino"_ _had seemed_ to have cleared _some_ of the fogginess.

" _Don't fail like I did."_ Anh had appeared behind her Robed carnation who wasn't aware of her. " _I didn't purify my past-selves. This is why I died."_ Phasing through the Meister, Anh offered her hand out to Viola. " _I can guide you to where you need to go."_

Staring at the palm, Viola's attention slowly rose. " _You… are not Anh."_

" _Of course I am."_ Anh smiled, taking a step closer as their surroundings stood still. " _Who else would I be?"_

" _Anh rarely contracted her speech."_ Moments ago too, hadn't " _Anh"_ held her like a lover? The bareful presence from that room had moved to here as well. " _Sanada..."_ Viola hissed, the name venom on her tongue. " _Do not think that you can deceive me when my memories are returning. How dare you impersonate my Valkyrja!"_ Her voice seethed with anger and at that moment, the illusion surrounding them shattered like glass. Rebounding back to the chapel, Viola's eyes quickly marked her sabre.

Sanada Yukariko now stood before her. The nun was speechless for a brief moment until flinging herself backwards. " _Oh, Valkyrja Viola! Never seek to corrupt the person whom you love, it can go further than you think!"_ Materialising her bow, she notched an arrow.

" _Spoke the one who has done all of this?!"_ Viola spat, leaping for her sabre and pushing forward to confront Yukariko. Before a shimmering arrow could be fired, the Valkyrja furiously cut into the bow. This phony nun dares challenge her?! After all she's done to her and others?! About to carve a hole into Yukariko's skull however, the crazed woman disappeared. Whirling around, Viola tore her gaze across the chapel. Laughter emitted across the rafters before she returned behind Viola.

Impaling an arrow into Viola's shoulder, muscle was fried, creating the aroma of burning fat. The outraged Archvalkyrja spun around before Yukariko had the chance to adapt. The woman's blade arced upwards, slashing across her cheek messily. Stumbling backwards, she smeared a palm across her bloodied cheek. " _G-good! You've improved so well!"_

" _Silence!"_ Charging forward, the mad nun again disappeared, simmering the Valkyrja's anger. She's doing this on purpose, isn't she? This way, Sanada could exhaust and easily kill her.

" _Your path as a Valkyrja is unorthodox!"_ Sister Sanada appeared beneath the bloodsoaked nave that no longer graced corpses. " _Saint Vlas! Purify the vice which is this venal child!"_ Like millennia ago, a grand glaze window formed behind her. Emblazoned upon its glass was an ardent horse within a glorifying crown of light. " _Unto you I shalt despair for I failed to purge you beneath His eyes! Again, you have wrought your own dea—"_

Having strode up to the nun, Viola had simply thrust her blade into her stomach. " _You are but a novice."_ She recited the crazed woman's words from long ago. " _Begone, forever."_ Twisting her bloody blade, a sickening crunch emitted until she heaved the Sister from off it. Sanada crumbled to the floor heavily—she was dead. Straining for breath, Viola glared down at her before her own body finally yielded. Tumbling backwards, Viola's environment faded to black once more.

Viola stared up into the darkness, her mind completely in turmoil. Was she dying? She didn't know, and furthermore: H-had she... truly met Anh, or had _Sanada_ imitated her the whole time? What's… her psyche is an utter mess... Nor was she sure whether " _cleansing Fujino"_ had been a blessing or a curse. Now that she didn't fear for her life, memories were spilling out of control. S-she had slaughtered her _most precious person_ and she had to witness it _again_ …! O-oh Gods', what has she _done_ …?

Her borrowed spiritual energy dissolved, leaving the Archvalkyrja to her doom.

* * *

A/N: I, er… this chapter is pretty wild. I knew it would be, but I ended up going with the flow and this happened. The next chapter will probably be insane too. Don't worry, Cyne Wælcyrge isn't concluding, it's just reaching a large hurdle.

I wasn't actually planning for Viola to meet her previous carnations at all. The Fujino vs Viola scene was especially difficult. This is because spears almost always defeat swords. Since this is Viola though, I had her win with the pretense Kiyohime couldn't be summoned. If this had been present, Fujino may have won. If both Kiyohimes were activated too… well, we want Viola _alive_ , of course. This is the precise reason why I didn't have Cyne-Viola vs Twanged Nerves-Viola either. Cyne-Viola would've been smashed into atoms. Yukariko's return wasn't planned originally either. There was someone else I had in mind for the illusion scenes, but Yukariko fit better. Viola's crazed mind will be explored later, there's _a lot_ to sift through.

Shiro is from Mai-Otome: Sifr and Unmei no Keitoujou (For some reason, his name changed from Kyoji Takamura to Shiro). Here I've named him Takamura Shiro.

PS: I've changed the chapter names around. There are rough translations, and If you read between the lines, many of them foreshadow events.


End file.
